Chaos kidnaps Percy
by megareader333
Summary: When Percy's mother dies Chaos kidnaps Percy and is going to train and raise him as his son. But why does he want to send him to camp half-blood when he is strong enough to go against all of the Olympians and win quickly and easily.
1. Introduction

Ok this is my first story, hope you all like it. If I made mistakes please tell me and if you would like me to do some other stories on which ever idea don't be shy and ask I'll try to make a good story out of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series or HoO series all credit goes to Rick Riordan

Chaos P.O.V

I knew that Perseus Jackson was going to become a great warrior. I was watching him in my domain, by conjuring up a sort of Iris Message, but only I could see them not the other way around. Seeing that his mother had just passed away I saw an opportunity arise and decided to take it. I teleported there and I sensed Poseidon not wanting him to take his son I teleported myself I front of his crib inside the infirmary. He was a cute little boy black hair with sea green eyes and a slight tan. Sensing Poseidon behind me I took him and teleported back into my palace.

I am going to train Perseus myself and by the time he is 18 years of age he will be able to take on all of the Olympians at once and be the victor without having a scratch on him. Maybe even being capable of winning in the sparring matches we will have. I was snapped out of my reverie when he began to cry. That was going to get infuriating I could tell. I tried everything I could think of because I had never taken care of a child I didn't know what to do. When I glared at him he stopped for second and began to cry harder, then I told him to be quit in a stern voice that didn't work either, finally at at a point where I could no longer hold in my anger I yelled be quit Purseus Jackson. Nothing worked so finally deciding it would be best for one of my maids to take care of him. I called for Sophia she seemed like she would be good with children and she was young. Sophia has long straight golden blond hair that reaches her waist, blue eyes, fair skin, and a slim build to her along with a great deal of patience. She arrived shortly after me calling for her as soon as Perseus saw her he stopped crying. That truly angered me, sure she was quite breath takingly beautiful, but why did he stop for her and not me.

She bowed "my lord you called, how may I be of service to you?" She said this while looking at my adoptive son Perseus. Her eyes seemed to melt at the sight of him good at least I had chosen correctly for his care taker.

"Yes I did, now I want you to take care of him for the time being. He was crying and I couldn't figure out why then he stopped when you came in." That seemed to please her and I couldn't figure out why and I honestly didn't care why.

" May I?" She asked gesturing towards Perseus.

"Yes go right ahead actually take him away for now I have things to do."

"Of course Lord Chaos." Then she grabbed Perseus and smiled.

"Now what is your name young warrior, hum?" She seemed to be asking him but he couldn't understand her much less talk to her. Maybe I shouldn't have picked her after all she seemed pretty dull(dumb).

"His name is Perseus Jackson, you do know he can't talk right?"

Trying to hold a laugh Sophia replied "yes I do, sir you haven't taken care of a baby before have you?"

"No I have not." with that said she left me and I checked on how Poseidon was doing. He was weeping most likely he had plans to raise the child himself. Too bad for him I beat him to Perseus and I will be the one raising him not Perseus' own birth father. So far today was going well if I do say so myself.

Sophia's P.O.V

That went splendid I had thought I was in trouble at first but when I found out I would be taking care of such an adorable child I was eccentric. But I couldn't help thinking why would Lord Chaos chose me to take care of him. Perseus was looking at me and I thought Perseus seems to formal maybe Percy, yes I will call you Percy, certainly not Perseus. Formalities like that are overrated in my own personal opinion.(A/N In case you were wondering I do not think the same but I think that will fit in well with how Percy gets his nick name.)

I took Percy into the gardens and got some confused and shocked looks shot my way. But I didn't care, let them think Percy was my son, and I wished he was. Then the head maid for Lord Chaos came up to me, this was going to get interesting.

"Now what do you think you are doing taking an unauthorized break to hold a child?" She asked me with a look on her face that told me that if I didn't give her a good answer she was going to fire me. I didn't understand why she disliked me so much and ever since I began working at he castle she had been looking for ways to fire me. Everyone said she was probably jealous of my good fortune and beauty. It angered me to even see her and to have her shooting accusations at me made me very angry at her indeed.

"I do have authorization to be out here with Percy." I said and that seemed to catch her off guard.

" Lies I did not give you permission to be out here with that, that child." Like always I kept a calm composure and didn't let my anger seep into my voice.

"You are not the person I got permission from true, but you are not the only person who I can get permission from." I said in a very calm voice nobody would be able to figure out that on the inside I was seething with anger.

" I doubt Lord Chaos would tell you to watch over a child! You are a liar who has been plotting against us all and you have everyone but me fooled! Hand that child over you disgraceful liar!" Then she snatched Percy out of my arms and right on cue he began crying.

"Hand him over you were not asked to watch over him and I am not a liar also his name is Persues Jackson now hand him over Greta!" I would not allow her to harm Percy and she was obviously crazed. I looked around desperate to get help that was when I noticed a crowd had formed around us. Nobody would help so I had to take matters into my own hands. I pressed one of her pressure points and grabbed Percy before she was able to drop him and I went into the crowd. When I finally got out Greta grabbed a rock and threw it I saw it and it was about to hit Percy so I turned very quickly and it hit my back. That was when Lord Chaos appeared in front of me in outrage I knew I was bleeding and so did he.

"Greta what Sophia said was true I asked her to take care of Perseus. You almost killed him with a rock that was a very reckless move. You are fired and will be forced to leave my domain so go and get your things now!" He said it so loud and filled with such anger I couldn't help but wince. Greta wasn't doing much better and I could tell that Lord Chaos was about to yell at her again so I helped her by grabbing hold of her arm and began walking to help her find her feet and walk. Then she realized I was helping her even after what she did to me and she smiled at me, gratefully. I only walked her a little longer and then let go of her arm, turned and stared walking away. Even though I had been angry at her for hurting me I forgave her at seeing what she was about to go through and what she had gone through. She was a strong women because if I had been yelled at by Lord Chaos I would have most likely cried and run from him or at least try. I took a deep breath and walked back to Lord Chaos with a now sleeping Percy in my arms.

" Thank you for taking such good care of Perseus. Would you like me to heal you, Sophia?" Well that was a surprise all of the sudden he was being all calm and nice. It couldn't hurt to get healed either and well my back was in a lot of pain.

"Yes please Lord Chaos I would very much like to be healed, my back is hurting a lot right now." He frowned at that but I didn't know what part he was frowning at.

"Ok, and I really don't like all of the formalities, I know you are still new and all, but stop calling me Lord, and bowing to me every time you see me, ok? I knew I didn't really have a choice and he expected an answer so I gave in.

"Yes of course Chaos I'll try to avoid calling you Lord." Then I realized the little loop hole he didn't tell me to only call him Chaos he didn't prevent me of saying master, sir, or Mr.

" Oh and master Chaos how long will I be taking care of Percy?" I was secretly hoping that he would let me like a mother to Percy.

"You will take care of Perseus for a very long time, you are going to be like a mother to him." That made me so happy I almost hugged Chaos. Luckily I was able to restrain myself in time. I nodded and was about to turn around when another question popped into my head.

"Sir where should I put Percy to go sleep? Will I be keeping him in my room or in a nursery."

" You will be keeping him in your new room inside my palace. Now the only other person you will be sharing the room with will be Percy." Chaos informed me, well that certainly was a surprise.

"Where is the room at I think I should lay Percy down in a crib that way he can sleep better. To tell the true I would like some time to rest as well."

He nodded and said " follow me I'll show you the way."

I followed and when we arrived I was amazed. The walls where light green and blue with a gold trim. The room was also very big there was a queen size bed and a crib. I walked over and placed Percy in there and kissed his forehead. That's when I noticed there was a bathroom, and two doors on the wall right in front of the foot of the bed. I opened them and found a walk in closet with clothes already in there half seemed like they would fit me and the other half seemed like they would fit Percy. There were also a lot of shoes for me and Percy. Now this was getting exciting I went to the vanity and found hair accessories and a brush for Percy. I searched more and found some under garments which made me blush, I wondered how he got all of the right sizes for me. Then I remembered Chaos was still in the room and I noticed he was looking at Percy. I was too tired to ask him to leave so I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

Chaos P.O.V

When I turned around I noticed Sophia laying on top the bed fast asleep. I went over tucked her in and left. Tomorrow would be a better day I would observe how to treat and take care of my son. That was how Perseus would be raised, as my son. That made me smile I walked into my office and looked at how the gods where doing. They were in a meeting talking about how I had taken Perseus. Poseidon seemed very angry and wanted to search for his missing son everyone would be searching in their own domains. They will not find him until I send him to camp half-blood. That will be when he is powerful enough to take on all of the Olympians and come out the victor without any trouble. It was getting late so I decided to go to sleep. When I woke I went to check on young Perseus. Sophia was feeding him a bottle of milk. He finished and once he was burped he began crying. Sophia did something I wasn't expecting she began singing him lullaby's. Persues fell back asleep and I had gotten a little tired myself. Looking up she noticed me and smiled she went over to me still holding my son.

"Would you like to hold him for now?"

"Yes I would." I grabbed him and looked at his sleeping form he looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake him so I put him right back in his crib. Then I turned around and found the room clean once again with only me and Perseus in there. At the moment I was too happy to be mad. Sophia came back in and I informed her on how I would be observing how she took care of my son. That seemed to confuse her so I decided to explain it some more.

" I do not know how to treat a child but it seems you do and I would like to learn."

"Ok, but if you are his father than why can't his mother take care of him?"

"I am not his birth father and his mother died when he was born. Perseus is the son of the sea god Poseidon and his mother was a mortal named Sally Jackson."

"Oh ok now I understand that is why you asked me to take care of him because he has no mother and his father is not allowed to." Since you not raised a child before you need my help with that. Glad I could be of assistance to you. She said piecing everything together but she still seemed a little confused.

" Why are you taking care of Percy and why is he here?" She asked well there's no harm in telling her or anyone else for that matter.

" After the death of his mother I took him in and am going to raise him as my son. I will also be training him, why do you call him Percy his name is Perseus." I asked her a question that I was wondering about since yesterday.

" I call him that because I think it sounds better and besides Perseus seems to formal or a name that should be used when he is older." I nodded.

" Well he is still asleep I am going to enjoy a good book and wait until he wakes up unless you would like some job done in the mean time."

" No, no just stay here with my son and call me when he wakes up."

" Yes sir" She said and it starting to get annoying how she had found a loop hole to what I had told her to do.

Today was going to be a long day and so would the next two years until Perseus could begin training maybe he would start at the age of one. That would all depend on how strong or capable he would be by then.

So that was my first chapter please review and tell me if you would like something you would like in the story. So the next chapter will either be Percy's training or him growing up until he is one or two you guys can vote.


	2. Percy's Training

**Ok sorry about not updating sooner I had things to do and things going on. Like accidentally leaving my glasses at my aunt's house and she had to mail them to me because I wasn't allowed to read or write and plus I was on a family vacation. Well I read the reviews and finally figured out how to update chapters so here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordan's series or characters in the books I only own my plot line.**

**Chapter two: Percy's Training**

** Chaos P.O.V (1 year later)**

It seemed to me that Perseus would be able to start training. I walked into the room Persues and Sophia shared and found Sophia chasing my son. When she caught him, she threw her arms around him, in a hug. Then set him down on her bed and began tickling him. Seeing my son laugh so hard brought a big grin to my face.

"Now Percy are you going to clean up your mess, or not?" Sophia had a way of her own when it came to disciplining someone. She would never raise her voice or send them to a corner. She simply stayed calm or came up with some other way to find a fitting punishment. That was usually some form of showing disappointment or a nicer one.

"No" replied Perseus.

"Ok you asked for it". Then Sophia tickled him some more.

"Well did you change your mind Percy, or do you want to get tickled some more?"

Perseus seemed to be having a hard time deciding. Then he squared his shoulders and put a brave face and replied.

"No"

Sophia began laughing and then tickled Perseus some more. That's when he noticed me and had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Ok son listen to Sophia and clean up the mess you made." Sophia had stopped tickling him at the first word I spoke.

"Ok daddy" then he began cleaning his toys.

"Well Sophia I came in here to tell you that today I will begin Perseus' training."

Sophia's eyes widened. "No please, Percy is to young he might get hurt".

" His training will not get him hurt, yet. I agree he is young that is why we will focus on his water powers for a couple of months. Then we will go to knives, and daggers. Then when he is old enough to be capable of wielding a sword we will start his sparring matches. That is when he will most likely get hurt, but not too bad in the beginning and, besides I will heal him at the end of every day if he gets so much as a scratch on him."

"No, please you can't begin his training today. Please just start his training when he is two years old, not one please, please, please, don't start his training today."

**Third Person P.O.V.**

There argument continued for another 20 minutes or so. With Sophia begging, Chaos sure and determined, while Percy was very confused as to why his mommy and daddy were arguing. In the end Chaos gave in and agreed with Sophia that his training would begin one week from his second birthday.

One Year And A Week Later

**Sophia P.O.V.**

Today was the day Sophia had been anything but eagerly awaiting. When she woke up she cleaned up her and Percy's room. Then picked out his clothes for the day. Then changed into her armor and woke Percy.

"Wake up sleepy head today you can begin your training with you father." That's when Chaos opened the door.

"Perseus wake up its morning and your first day of training!" He spoke so loudly it scared Percy right out of his sleep. He bolt up in a sitting position, with wide eyes.

"Good your awake now let's go eat breakfast" That was when he apparently noticed me because he seemed both shocked and confused.

"Why are you wearing armor?" He asked me still trying to process it all.

"Because I decided to go the training area to work on my swordsmanship skills. The armor is to protect my body from getting to harmed when I am sparring." My armor is black like all of the others but with a pinkish tint added to it as well. Everyone had their own color as well as the black in there armor. It kind of looked like a some light swirls in everyone's armor.

"I didn't know you trained, when do you go sparring I haven't noticed that you trained before toady?"

"The only time I can train is when Percy and you are having your quality father- son time." Chaos nodded then seemed to have an idea and he smiled at me. Ok that was weird what is he planning?

"After me and Perseus finish training you and I will have a sparring match. It will show Percy what will be doing when he begins sword fighting. Plus I would like to see how good you are with your sword." Oh great I have to spar with Chaos, the creator he was also the most powerful and skillful warrior. He could not be beaten nobody had ever lasted more than an hour sparring with him. He created all forms of fighting for crying out loud. That was going to be embarrassing because he would most likely beat in 10 seconds flat. Well might as well give Chaos an answer.

"Ok , how long will the training last?"

"Since Perseus is still a little young maybe 2 hours 3 at the most." Well that was a relief at least he wouldn't tire too much, by being pushed to his limits.

"Good to know, I'll see you two later in the training area." I smiled at them, and gave Percy a hug before leaving to train. Today I would have to train for a short amount of time, because if I was already tired when I started my sparring match with Chaos, it wouldn't do me much good.

"Oh and Sophia don't worry I'll go easy on you." Chaos said smiling at me, well that was offending, he didn't think I was good enough to have him not go easy on me. That angered me and for the first time ever I spoke without thinking things through, it was my pride speaking.

"No it's ok, go ahead and don't hold back anything."

He laughed and then him and Percy left the room. At first all that did was make me even more angry with him, laughing at me, that was rude. Then I thought about it and realized what I had said. What had I done, this was going to be so embarrassing and most likely very painful.

Percy's P.O.V.

Today was going to be fun first I get to train after so long the day has finally come. I always had to pretend like it was no big deal; in front of mommy but I think she had figured out that I was actually really excited about this. Then I get to watch Mommy and Daddy fight with swords and daggers and other weapons. Something that I would one day use.

"Ok son let's just keep this simple for now. Make the pond have some waves."

"Why are we at the pond and not the beach?"

"Because you should train with still water before you move into water with waves, now make some waves Perseus."

"Ok" Then I imagined waves but big one like in the ocean crashing down on the rest of the pond. That's when I felt something like a tugging sensation in my belt. Wanting to know how I was doing I opened my eyes and saw a 10 foot tall wave in front of me I let it come down on the pond and it felt just like the ocean does when it sprays you like a mist in a way.

"Good son now make a few waves." That was what I continued doing for an hour.

"Now that you learned how to make waves we can move onto you making shapes out of water."

Well that was going to fun, now what shape should I do first. I guess I'll do a cylinder to start off with. I was practicing on doing simple shapes when I decided to try harder shapes. Maybe I can do the castle. I tried but it didn't come out so well so I kept on trying for about 30 minutes but I couldn't get it right. Well maybe tomorrow because right now I was feeling kind of tired, I need to take a nap.

"Son I think that's enough training for today." That's when I noticed he had something in his hand. Looking closer I noticed it was my first attempt at making the castle and the first shape that I had made. The castle looked like a blob of ice and the cylinder just looked like a white ball. He handed the ice to me and to my surprise they weren't cold.

"Why aren't they cold like ice should be?"

"I only made them look like ice I really just solidified them in a way."

"Are we going to the training area now?"

"Yes we are that way you can see how sword fighting looks like let's see how good your mother is at sword play." That's when his clothes were then covered with this black mist and then it disappeared and daddy had his armor on. His armor was black with black swirls but on the outside of each swirl there was a very thin line of gold.

Sophia P.O.V.

I noticed them Chaos and Percy coming. Well looks like it's time to fight the creator. Great just great, because the training area was packed, somehow word spread about my sparring match with Chaos. My best guess was that Chaos and Percy were talking about it and someone overheard it and spread the word. Most people knew that I was fairly good with blades, and I had beat everyone that had challenged me when they came to the training area, at least once. I was not perfect or anything so of course I lost matches as well.

Some ran up to them and I overheard him say" Sir Sophia is good at faking things so I would suggest you watch out and observe closely."

Chaos smiled at him and replied, "Yes, well thank you for the advice."

It was true I did pretend things when it came to sparring matches. I also liked to try and surprise people by doing unexpected things.

Everyone stopped their matches and went into the stands to watch. Percy went to a seat at the front that only Chaos, Percy and myself were allowed to go into. Chaos made all of the practice dummies go away and everything else that was there as well with his magic.

"I don't think it would be fair to me if you got to use your magic while I can't really do that." I said stalling and trying to make it a little more fair towards me.

"Very well I will not use my magic until the match is over."

Wow didn't think he would actually agree. We both had a sword, throwing knives, a few daggers, and a bow and arrows strapped to my back Chaos didn't have one, good. But he had more throwing knives, not good. We started circling around each other I decided to attack first and swung my sword. He easily blocked it and with his other hand threw one of his knives at me. It got me in my left arm I gave a small scream of pain. Then pulled it out and put it on my belt. Ignoring the pain I attacked once more he was blocking all of my attacks. So I kicked out at him and surprisingly I was actually able to make contact with his leg. It seemed to have hurt him. Because his next attack was so strong that it knocked the blade right out of my hand. Sending it right into the wall of the training area. Needless to say my arm felt like it was on fire. I couldn't move it so well anymore. Then Chaos kicked my stomach sending me flying into the wall. That really hurt even with armor on now there was a dent in it.

I got off the wall and began running towards my sword. The pain had subsided in my arm but my sword was my best chance at staying in this longer. Chaos threw a dagger and it got my side but I ignored the pain and kept on running. I reached the wall and pulled with all my strength and it was out. Just as I got it out of the wall I was flung into the middle of the arena from behind. Great I was on the floor again. That's when I noticed the tree that for some unknown reason was grown in the middle of the arena. I ran to it and jumped onto a branch. I then knocked an arrow. It was sent flying and at the same time I threw the knife that had my blood on it. He caught them both with one hand that was amazing even I, his opponent was very impressed. He noticed, and Chaos smiled at me, then threw the knife again. I don't know how I did it but I knocked an arrow fast enough to shoot the blade. I was so shocked at myself that I didn't notice the arrow that Chaos threw. I only noticed it when it was in my stomach. I fell out of the tree and landed on my back.

Chaos leaned over me with a dagger at my throat and then he pulled out the arrow. I gasped that was excruciatingly painful. Payback time, I swung my legs at his and knocked him off his feet. I jumped up and put my sword at his neck. He laughed, actually laughed, he was tall, so he was able to kick my stomach and send me flying once again. I began coughing then I was kicked again into the wall. Chaos grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. With his leg he held it an angle so that it prevented me from moving my legs and yet it was still firm.

That's when an idea popped into my head.

Chaos P.O.V.

For a second he thought he saw a mischievous glint in Sophia's eyes. Then he could only see pain and then tears started flowing down her face. That startled him why was she crying.

"Ow, your hurting me Chaos." She said, who I didn't think I was holding her wrists that tight so I loosened my grip a little. That's when she pulled her arms free and stabbed my leg with a dagger. Then she pushed me and held her bow and arrow pointing right at my neck. She was grinning at me like I would let her win, not a chance. I threw my last dagger at her temple and the hilt hit her. She passed out I caught her and healed her injuries. Then healed my own and everyone was still applauding that when I noticed how late it was we must have been fighting for 5 hours. That was a record she lasted pretty long. Longer than anyone had ever managed before even when he was going easy on them.

Perseus ran up to us grinning from ear to ear. Tomorrow I would not be training him, but Sophia would. To be able to fake things out so well was something that Perseus should learn. Also being able to control your true emotions so well was a hard thing to do. Yet Sophia did it every time she was angry never letting her emotions betray her. Plus she could teach him his book smarts, something that he didn't want to do. Maybe they could rotate one day Sophia trains Perseus the next I do. I will have to inform about that in the morning for now she can get some sleep. She'll most likely be sore in the morning. The magic heals the wound but does not do anything to prevent it from being sore.

**Ok well this chapter was like 2,734 words and again sorry for the wait hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Please Review. The more I get the faster I'll write chapters****. **


	3. Meeting Grandparents

**Well I didn't get to many reviews and I don't really have much inspiration to write so this is most likely going to be a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson books or heroes of Olympus books all credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

**Chaos P.O.V. **

Today I had to check and see how much energy the Olympians would have in a few years. The way I did that was look into the future and checking their energy levels. That was exactly what I did and found out that they were less than what I had expected. Why are they so low, when they were barely new gods there energy levels were higher than this. It seems that Perseus will not train as hard as I originally planned.

Now I should go and check on how Perseus is doing with his studies.

When I arrived it seemed that he was having some trouble.

"Now what is the name of the 12 Olympians Percy?" Said Sophia.

" um, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Demeter, Hermes... Athena."

"Good job but you're going to have to remember that so keep practicing."

" Well looks like we're finished with your studies for today."

"Yay, now can we practice controlling emotions on our faces?"

Sophia laughed a little "Yes we can Percy, but first say hello to your daddy."

Perseus turned and looked a little surprised to see me. Then broke out grinning and ran towards me, then he hugged me. As if he hadn't seen me just an hour ago. I smiled down at him and picked him up.

I talked with Sophia about how well Perseus was doing in his studies. I was right as it turned out.

**Sophia P.O.V. **

When I finished talking withChaos about how Percy was doing in his studies I told Percy we would go visit my parents. They weren't married or anything because they are primordial's just like everyone else here. With the exception of Percy and a few others.

It was kind like the gods of Olympus here with minor primordial's. Just that we are more powerful than the gods. Right now we are headed to the sea in order to find my father.

I saw him standing at the beach just looking out at sea. He must have sensed me because he turned around. Looking down I noticed that Percy seemed perfectly at ease and seemed to really like being here. Must be because his true father is Poseidon the sea god. I had a feeling him and my father would get along just fine.

We walked over and I gave him a hug. Then he turned his attention to Percy. He then kneeled down so they could be at eye level.

"Now what is your name young one?"

"Perseus Jackson, but only daddy calls me Perseus. Everyone one else like mommy calls me Percy."

"Who are your parents Percy?"

Percy looked over at me for a second then turned back to my father.

"My daddy is named Chaos and my mommy is named Sophia she's right next to me. What's your name and are you my grandpa?"

At first my father was too shocked to answer. He just stared at me and looked back at Percy after about a minute passed.

"Uh yeah I am your grandfather and my name is Pontus."

Percy gave his grandfather a quick hug.

"I didn't know you had a son Sophia, why didn't you tell me?"

I didn't think it was my place to tell Percy that I'm not his actual mother, so instead I talked to my father in his mind.

"_He isn't my true son father I am merely posing as his mother."_

_ "Then he is a son of Chaos? I didn't pick up any strong magical energy radiating from him."_

_ "No he is a son of the sea god Poseidon and his mother was a mortal named Sally Jackson."_

_ "Ok but why is he here and was lord Chaos the one who brought him?"_

_ " Yes Chaos was the one who brought him. The reason why he is here is because he is going to be trained and raised by Chaos."_

_ "Now I understand that is why he referred to you as his mother and Chaos his father."_

_ "Yes and right now I am showing Percy who his grandparents are. I showed him to you before I did to my mother."_

"Well we must be off now father I'll see you some other time ok?"

"Ok see you both some other time it was nice meeting you Percy, and it was good seeing you again Sophia, bye."

"Good bye father it was also nice seeing you again."

"Bye grandpa Pontus nice to finally meet you."

The primordial's actually spend time with their families and siblings are raised together. If they all have the same mother or father it depends on who you want to live with at what times. We are different from the gods in that way because they do not spend time with each other as families should. It seems as though they do not care for their godly children that might be why their children feel jealous towards there demi-god half siblings.

While I was thinking about that we had finished the walk to my mother's house. I rang the doorbell and my mother Hemera the primordial of day answered the door when she saw me she pulled me into a big hug. She quickly ushered us into the house then, turned her attention to Percy.

"Who are you young warrior?" My mother asked smiling fondly at him.

I couldn't help but giggle at the irony in that question. I was known for laughing at just about anything so my mother didn't pay much attention to that. For some reason I seemed to understand everyone's sense of humor even if people had completely different types of humors. It is just who I am.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, but everyone else like my mommy calls me Percy."

"Oh, ok then Percy what brings you here on this lovely evening? Wait who's your mother and father?"

"I came to visit my grandma. My mommy is right here and my daddy is Chaos."

My mother was completely and utterly at a loss for words. She looked over at me and for a moment she was confused, then happy, then she seemed to be angry.

"What I have a grandchild and I am only just finding out about this now! Why didn't you tell me sooner what about the baby shower didn't you even think about your own mother? How did it not occur to you that I would want to participate in those events?" She was very angry but was making some wrong assumptions.

_"He is not my actual birth child. I am only acting like his mother and in a way I am. But he was born from a mortal woman named Sally Jackson." _I said telepathically to my mother.

_ "Oh I'm sorry for getting angry at you before please forgive me."_

_ "Of course you are forgiven mother I understand why you are mad and was not in the least bit angry with you."_

_ "Thank you but I still do not understand why Percy said that Chaos is his father. Her I was thinking you had a child and Chaos is his birth father. Is he really or is he only a sort of adoptive father as well?"_

_ "Your welcome and Percy said Chaos is his father because is in a way his adoptive father. Your mistake is easily understandable for you misunderstood the true situation."_

_ "Yes well are you going to inform Percy of this soon or does he already know?"_

_ "I am unsure if Chaos plans on telling Percy he is not his true father to be honest I haven't even thought about that until now. Just to be clear about things Percy does not know and therefore I have to ask you to keep the information from him, can you do that for me mother?"_

_ "Of course I will not tell him of this. It seems that he has taken an interest in exploring the house though just look at him."_

We both laughed at seeing Percy exploring every inch of this place. He even checked under the couch cushions. We stayed catching up on old times and talked about what we had been doing for the past 2 years. While Percy played with my half siblings. They seemed to take a very quick liking to him.

It was going to get dark in a few hours so I decided it was time to leave. All of my siblings came to say good bye to us. That was when I noticed we all had golden blond hair but I was the only one with blue eyes. The rest of my siblings have my mother's gold colored eyes. My electric blue eyes must have been an inherited trait from my father. Even though it was kind of weird they weren't sea blue well they were top the sea or ocean that was here but not on Earth. We all had fit bodies no surprise there and all of us were considered tall not very tall like being 6 foot 9 or anything but we all ranged from 5 foot 10 inches to 6 foot 5. My siblings also seemed to be examining me that was another one of our many similarities.

I finished hugging them goodbye and left with Percy who had fallen asleep a little while earlier. By the time we got back it was almost dark. I noticed Nyx getting ready to make it night she saw me too and smiled. It was good to see familiar faces at any given time of day or night.

I quickly went into the room and put Percy in his own bed. After I changed into my pajamas I decided to go and get some water before bed. It was dark in the hallway and I didn't notice Chaos until I bumped into him. Literally bumping into him I was caught so off guard I fell and landed on my back.

Chaos helped me up and laughed I joined in too.

"What are you doing in the dark hallways right now aren't you usually asleep by now?"

"I was headed towards the kitchen to get a quick drink of water. I am usually asleep by this time but I stayed at my mother's house a little longer than planned." I replied. Chaos just nodded and was about to leave. But I caught his arm and he turned around. Noticing that I have his attention I decided to ask a question that I had been wondering about ever since the talk with my mother earlier.

"I was curious, are you going to tell Percy about his true heritage?" I asked him in a faint whisper.

"Yes I was planning on telling him in a few years when he is old enough to understand what I would inform him of."

"Oh why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't think it was that important and that you didn't really care much about it or the thought hadn't occurred to you before."

I gave him a playful glare and said.

"Of course it's important, but your right the thought hadn't really occurred to me. My mother brought it up when I was talking with her earlier."

Chaos frowned seeming to think about it. I was beginning to get very thirsty and turned to leave so that he could think. He grabbed my arm and turned me around. That was unexpected I thought.

"You told your mother, what exactly did you tell her, and who is she?"

"Yes I told my mother and she's Hemera. Just because we are on the topic I also told my father about the whole situation."

"Who's your father Sophia?"

I smiled and decided to ask him a question in return.

"Can you guess?"

I took a step back and spread my arms out in a questioning manner.

**Chaos P.O.V. **

I had to admit I was a little mad at Sophia for telling her parents the true about Perseus. Then she won't even answer my questions. Instead she asks me a question instead of answering me. Then she doesn't seem to even notice that I am getting progressively angrier.

Might as well take a guess so I began examining her. Starting from her feet to her head I met her eyes and noticed that they are the same color of the ocean.

"Is your father Pontus primordial of sea and water."

"Yes he is I'm guessing my eye color gave me away?"

"Yes it did so if you father is Pontus then why didn't you just summon your own water?"

I was no longer angry at Sophia it seemed that nobody can stay angry with her for a long period of time.

"I didn't even think about that because I am so tired." She giggled at herself and summoned some water, turned it into the shape of a cup, froze it and finally filled it with water.

"Where did you summon the water from?"

"From the evaporated water in the air."

"That is something I will have to teach Perseus tomorrow."

Sophia yawned, but covered her mouth while doing so.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Chaos."

"See you in the morning Sophia."

Her steps weren't as graceful as they usually are and she was running her hand along the wall. Might as well help her out but why is she suddenly so sleepy just moments ago she seemed wide awake and full of life? I sensed to see if anyone was nearby and noticed that Nyk was close to the castle making sure it was dark. At night everyone seemed to get sleeper when she was nearby the only being unaffected by her was me.

I walked over to Sophia because she looked like she was going to pass out. I picked her up bridal style she was surprising light like a feather that was strange no wonder her steps are so light. Must be because her father can walk across water so she is just naturally light. It was weird because she snuggled closer to me and fell asleep in my arms.

For a second I kind of felt like an older brother for her or a father. Maybe something else but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I opened the door to the room and tucked Sophia into bed gave Percy a quick kiss on his forehead and left.

**Ok well that was a lot longer than expected but I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Remember to please review**** and thank you to everyone who added me to their favorites. **


	4. Figuring Things Out

**I'm glad I got some new reviewers that was nice so here goes chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the heroes of Olympus series. I don't own Greek mythology either.**

**Chaos P.O.V.**

I had just finished training Percy. When I arrived, I went to my office to check up on my troops. In order to see how well their missions were going. To my surprise I had just lost 20 soldiers. That was odd and who would dare to go against my forces, and just kill them? That made me angry, because my army was not big but they are all trained warriors. Had it been a trap to send them in the house?

There mission had been to search a house. There were a lot of mysterious deaths occurring in that house. Who ever went in so far, hadn't come out. But to have my soldiers killed was not something I could let pass by. There was most likely fowl play at hand here. Not wanting anyone to interrupt his thoughts he went to his room and closed the doors. Only four people were allowed to enter his room unless he decided otherwise. Myself, Perseus Sophia, and the cleaning maid.

I started thinking of all the planets I'd created life and mortals on. Earth was the only planet ruled by gods, who thought of me as a myth since the beginning of their time. The rest though I watch over and send my soldiers to. So as to keep peace, discipline and order in. Everyone knew not to mess with my soldiers. It wasn't like they blended in or anything. My soldiers wore black capes, with whatever color of trim or lining they wanted.

All this anger was being bottled up inside him. Not even having a clue or idea as to who might have done that. Deciding it would be best to try to calm down, I sat down on a hair and closed my eyes.

There was a knock at the door, that just fuelled his current anger.

"WHAT" I yelled, who ever knocked gave a small scream of surprise. There was silence, whom ever was there had better say something soon.

"Come in" I needed to have a word with them. I don't like it when someone has my attention and then decides not to say what they were about to.

"Ok" she said in a barely audible voice.

I had my back turned to the girl.

"I do not like when people are about to tell me something and then change their mind!" I was shouting but not as loud as before.

I turned around and noticed it was Sophia who I was yelling at. She looked about ready to cry. Now I felt guilty, she was obviously scared.

Nodding Sophia said" yes lord Chaos won't happen again."

Oh no she hadn't called me lord in a few years. Ever since I told her not to.

I felt my heart tighten I had never felt like this before. Then one tear slipped from her right eye. That just made me fell even more guilty. Because first I made her cry, second she had a present in her hands. I also noticed a piece of paper in her pocket. She ran out of my room tears streaming down her face. Why did I do that, why hadn't I looked to see who was there before yelling?

**Sophia P.O.V**.

I had been having a bad day so far. So I wanted to talk with Chaos, because a half sibling of mine was just killed. So far I was trying to stay strong and not cry and I was doing pretty well, on the inside I was devastated though. They had another half sibling of mine and wanted me to go to some address to get them. It was on a distant planet and I needed permission to go there.

But I suspected a trap so I wanted to ask Chaos about it. We had I think become good friends. I would listen to him when he needed someone to talk to or just let off steam. I would voice opinions or just comfort him. He did the same with me and I thought we had grown close. Then when I was on my way to Chaos my boyfriend broke up with me. It was so terrible, but I just put on a face of indifference. I would not let him see me in pain. I played it off cool and said bye, turned and walked away. Now I took a longer route to Chaos' room for some reason I had a feeling to check his room first.

Then when I got there he yelled at me it hurt me. But it wasn't the whole reason why I felt like crying. Why was today such a retched day for me? So I cried and after the first tear slipped by, Chaos looked guilty, as if he was the only reason for my tears.

They started slipping by and I left not wanting Chaos to see. I ran into the room, jumped on my bed and cried. Percy tried comforting me and I tried to stop but it was all too much. They said I had two days then they would kill my sister. Then they would go after another one of my siblings and do the same thing over and over again until I went there. That's when Percy gave up trying and left. I didn't have the energy to do anything but cry, so I couldn't follow. That's when I felt strong arms wrap around my shoulders. Whoever they were sat down next to me. I looked up and found it was Chaos comforting me. I hugged him and cried onto his shoulder. Once I could stop crying I would tell Chaos about the day.

**Chaos P.O.V.**

It surprised me that Sophia was crying on my shoulder. After I had just yelled at her, causing her to cry. Yet here she was forgiving me and crying on me. I hugged her back and put her head on my other shoulder. After a few minutes passed she was able to stop crying, some tears would still go down her face but they were silent tears.

Sophia looked at me and started fumbling with the bottom of her shirt. "I'm sorry for crying on you." What! Why was she apologizing to me, like I minded (as if).

"Sophia look at me." She looked me straight in the eyes. "You have no reason to apologize to me. I should be the one apologizing to you. Sophia I'm sorry for making you cry earlier."

"You're not the whole reason I was crying, that's why I didn't want you to see me crying. Because I knew you'd feel bad about it. In reality I had more or less three reasons to cry. Today all the hurt and pain was being held inside me, and I couldn't take it anymore." Sophia said' it kind of shocked me but I could tell she needed to tell me something.

"It was because first I got this letter." She gave me the paper I had seen in her pocket earlier. Then she rubbed her arms and she blushed, a faint pink. "Then um well, as I was walking to your room. I bumped into my boyfriend, and he, um, well he broke up with me."  
Now I knew she was blushing. But I couldn't understand why someone would break up with her. To let her know I was listening I nodded.

"Chaos can you please read the note, I don't want to explain it."

I read the note and it got me thinking. Why was someone targeting Sophia next?

"This address I've seen it before and someone might want you dead. I had 20 soldiers enter that house and now they're all dead. Not a single one made it out safely. I can't let you go in, I can have your siblings watched though."

"Why not I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She placed her hands on her hips, straightened her back more and lifted her chin a little. It was amusing to watch but I didn't let her see that.

"Because I don't want to willingly put you in harm's way."

"But I have to help my family."

"No, Sophia I don't want to let you go." She stood up and crossed her arms, at my words.

"Then have someone go with me." Sophia put a hand on my shoulder and her voice softened. She then began massaging my shoulders and whispered in my ear. "Please let me go, I don't even mind having an escort." It was so relaxing I almost agreed. But realization of what she was doing made me hold back. I hesitated but pulled away from her. Narrowing her eyes at me she turned away and picked up Perseus.

It seemed that she was trying other ways to make me agree. After arguing for another half hour I finally gave Sophia permission to go. Under the condition that I will go with her, and she has to stay close to me.

"Thank you so much I really appreciate it. This means a lot to me. But who are we going to leave Percy with?" She asked.

"I think we should leave him with my daughter Nyx."

"Nyx is your daughter, I thought you said you hadn't taken care of a baby before."

"Yes Nyx is my daughter but she's always been able to take care of herself. Along with all my other children. They were the ones who took care of the next generation. That's the way it worked for a while."

"Oh, I didn't know that." For once she showed her true emotions, confusion.

"Well let's go find Nyx shall we?" Sophia smiled and we all left to go and find Nyx.

**Sophia P.O.V.**

I was very excited that I was going to go see Nyx. She is so nice to me, and doesn't care that my mother is her complete opposite. We used to hang out all the time, but that was before I started taking care of Percy. Nyx didn't even know about him. Sure she'd seen me with him before but they hadn't met before. Now was the perfect opportunity, it made me happy.

But I pretended that I wasn't as excited as I really am. That's when I saw her walking, most likely to just get some fresh air. I held back from running up to her and giving her a hard hug. I just waved at her and she began walking towards us. I gave her a hug and so did Chaos and Percy.

"Who are you young one?" Nyx asked Percy.

"Percy Jackson well everyone calls me that, like mommy, but my real name is Perseus." Percy replied smiling while doing so.

"Oh ok then, what are you doing with Chaos and Sophia?"

"They're my mommy and daddy." Percy said still smiling.

Nyx stared at me a few seconds, then at Chaos.

"What you didn't tell me about this father why?"

Chaos looked at me for a second. Then him and Nyx seemed to be having a telepathic conversation. A knowing look passed Nyx's beautiful features.

"Yes I understand now but why did you come? I don't think you came to me in order to just introduce me to Percy, right?"

"Your right we came to ask if you'd be willing to watch Percy, while Sophia and I are gone."

"Gone where are you going?"

"To a house on a distant planet."

She smirked at us and asked why.

"Because we have a bit of a mystery to solve. There are people targeting Sophia and want her to go to a house. In order to get her there they are killing her siblings. That is until she goes there. 20 of my soldiers died going into that house. I want to make sure Sophia is safe and figure out who is doing this."

"Ok I'll take care of Percy until you come back."

With that we said our good-byes and then left. It made me a little sad to leave Percy. But it wasn't for long.

Chaos teleported us in front of the house. I got this weird feeling we were being watched. But I didn't say anything because I figured I was being paranoid. Chaos turned to me, and my clothes began to shimmer and so did his. When it they stopped we had black robes on with a black trim.

I looked at him but all I could see was his mouth and below due to the hood on the robe. I also felt a backpack on me.

"Why do I have a robe and backpack on?" I asked slightly confused.

"The robe is going to let us be less noticeable in the shadows. The backpack is just in case anything happens and I can't help you when you may need it." He snapped his fingers and a lot of weapons appeared on us. There were knives, throwing knives, daggers, a sword, and a bow and arrow.

_"There are also some weapons in your backpack. I am talking in your mind because someone may be listening or watching."_

_ "Ok good so you also feel like we're being watched?"_

_ "No not really and why didn't you tell me you thought we are being watched?"_

I shrugged _"I figured that I'm just being paranoid."_

_ "Well now is not the time to argue so let's go in." _

I put my hood on and waited for Chaos to start going. He was still then tucked my hair into the hood.

_"Your hair is going to make you more noticeable."_

The house seemed so cozy I liked it at first. Then I remembered what had happened here and that feeling was gone. All of the sudden I got this chill go down my back. I turned around really quickly and screamed. Chaos turned around too and seemed to be staring at the strange kid or whatever it was in front of us. It had grey skin and really big yellow eyes. It's eyes were three times bigger than my eyes. It had the body of a little boy who hadn't eaten in a while.

"What is it?" I whispered to Chaos.

"I'm not sure it certainly isn't one of my creations."

"What you didn't make it what if this is the thing that's been killing people?"

"That wasn't me but the people who did this are in the house. They don't know about me but they might know you're here because of your scream."

It was talking to us and that sent shivers down my spine.

"Ok but what are you and how can you understand us and talk?" I asked the strange creature.

"I used to be a regular boy but those people came here thousands of years ago and killed my family by doing experiments on us. I was the only one who survived but I am stuck looking like this now."

"I'm so sorry for you , that's terrible."I said.

"It's ok there is no need for you to apologize." It replied to me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Agatone my name means good and kind."

"That's a nice name Agatone."

"Thank you."

"Agatone can you help us get away from the people in this house, and have you seen a girl who looks like me but younger with gold eyes?"

"Yes I can help you and I have seen where they keep the girl, follow me."

He led us to another wall that had pictures and decorations on it. He turned all of the pictures and pulled a gold vine decoration, and then pushed on the clock that was on the wall, and the wall turned. It seemed complicated that was good because that way it wouldn't be easy for the people to get in. Agaton continued walking through the corridor and turned left than right and we walked into a small room.

"Why were you following us earlier?"

"Because you seemed to be good people and I was hoping that maybe you could help me get back to my original state. Also you might be able to make those people leave my house."

"Where are we, why have you taken us into a room?" Asked Chaos and I noticed it was the first time he talked directly to Agatone.

Agaton didn't reply he only walked over to one of the walls and pushed a brick. A map of the house rolled down from the roof.

"Here we are these are the seceret passage ways. This is the room they like to go into and just sit and talk. Over here is where your friend is."

"Actually she's my sister, well half sister we have the same mother."

"So you brought us in here to show us where they are at, but are you going to help us get there?" Chaos asked.

Agatone only ignored him and showed us a safe route on how to get to my sister. But I was also curious if he would lead the way or just let us do it on our own.

"Agatone are you going to lead us there?"

He seemed to be having a war with himself. He looked up at me and I smiled at him.

"Please you know this house better than us can you lead the way?"

"Ok I'll take you there but you will have to kill them or they will go after you again."

"Thank you so much we really appreciate your help." I said.

He lead us through the corridors with Agatone in the front, me right behind him, and Chaos at the rear. I started wondering why Agatone only spoke to me, why not Chaos as well?

We finally arrived in another room and sitting on a bed hands tied behind her back, feet tied, and a piece of tape on her mouth was my sister. I felt tears of joy sting at the corners of my eyes. She turned and looked at me and her eyes grew big. I was about to go towards her when Chaos put a hand in front of me. He started stepping on certain places, and ducking a few times then he got to my sister, picked her up and brought her over.

That's when the doorknob started to jiggle and someone came in and closed the door behind them. In a second they had a knife in there throat. They fell and Chaos made the body disappear and we went back into the tunnels. As soon as we were in I took off the ropes on my sister and made the tape disappear.

We hugged and then she had the same things on as me and Chaos.

Traveling a little longer we came upon a room filled with people. I began firing arrows along with my sister, while Chaos was throwing daggers. In a matter of minutes they were all dead.

We went through the entire house and killed the rest of the people. When we finished Chaos did a spell on the boy and turned him back to his regular self. He thanked us and we said our good-byes and returned home.

**Sorry for the quick ending I just wasn't in the mood to write anymore. But I would like some votes to see how I'll continue the story.**

**First one: Who will Percy be paired with?**

**Annabeth**

**Artemis**

**Athena **

**Aphrodite**

**Or any other goddess **

**Or an original character( read on and you'll see the information sheet to fill out for the OC's)**

**Second One: Chaos' Pairing**

**Sophia **

**Original Character**

**Nobody**

**For Original Characters:**

**Name:**

**What are they: (primordial, goddess, demi-god...)**

**Skills: (Swords, throwing knives, Bow and arrow...)**

**Parent:**

**Appearance: (hair color, eye color, skin tone, body...)**

**Male or female: **

**Personality:**

**Flaws: (cocky, arrogant, rude, can't say no...)**


	5. Old Memories

**Thank you for all the votes and reviews. Sorry the update took a while but I just didn't know what to write. I'm still in the same situation so this chapter may not be good. Because I'm just going to be winging it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's books and I certainly don't own Greek mythology.**

**Percy-**

**Annabeth: 6**

**Artemis: 8**

**Athena: 2**

**Aphrodite: 3**

**Zoe: 3**

**Hestia:1**

**(Did you notice almost all of the girls names start with A)**

**Chaos-**

**Sophia: 12**

**Nobody: 2**

**Original Character: 0**

**(Well those are the votes that I have received so far. Hopefully more come.)**

**Sophia P.O.V.**

Today was a few weeks from Percy's fifth birthday. It was also the day Chaos was going to inform him that we aren't his birth parents. Hopefully he takes the news well.

Right as I was thinking this I am pacing the room. Maybe I should name it something instead of mine and Percy's room. Why are my thoughts wandering, I need to stay more focused.

The door opened to reveal Percy and Chaos. I took a deep breath and told Percy to sit down. He sat on a rocking chair that I had put in the room not to long after meeting Agatone. That was also around the time that I seem to not be able to focus. Maybe I should tell someone about this.

"Percy your mother and I would like to tell you something." Chaos began. Percy seemed curious but remained silent. "The thing is... well I'm going to be up front and just tell you." Chaos sighed looked down for a second then looked Percy straight in the eye. "We aren't your actual parents we merely adopted you in a way."

A tear fell down my face I hadn't even noticed I was about to start crying before the tear came. Percy was shocked and looked at the two of us. He was also confused that was evident.

"How are you not my parents?" Percy asked.

"Well we are now but someone almost always has birth parents. The only exception to that is me Perseus." Chaos continued explaining.

Percy still seemed confused but let that subject drop. "Who are my birth parents?"

"Your birth parents are named Poseidon and Sally Jackson. Sally was a mortal from the planet Earth. Your father well you know he is the sea god and is known as one of the big three." It was true Percy knew about him it was one of the first things I had taught him. He had always taken an interest to Poseidon as well. By now everyone knew Percy as Chaos' son as well as Sophia's. People also didn't think it was weird that he smelled of the sea because Pontus is his grandfather in their minds. But that was not the true, it was because of his father.

Percy also seemed a little mad. "Why didn't you tell me this before now?" Demanded Percy.

"We wanted to tell you when you where ready." I answered in a soothing voice it seemed to calm him down a little.

"Why didn't my mother keep me, I know Poseidon can't because of the ancient laws, but my mother could." That made some tears fall he wasn't referring to me as his mother anymore. Now it was his actual mother. He didn't refer to Poseidon as his father though. Maybe I'm not an ideal mother figure to him.

"She passed away after you were born so I took you in." Chaos patiently explained.(Sorry that might be misspelled I'm not sure.)

"Can I have some alone time to think about this?" Percy asked.

I didn't want to and I had this bad feeling something was going to happen today, and it wasn't going to be good.

"Very well you have my permission to do so." Chaos answered.

"Just make sure your careful and look at everyone and if you see someone you don't recognize come back here immediately and please don't go far. Also make sure you come home before sunset." I said, Chaos looked at me weirdly. Probably because everyone knows Percy and Percy knows everyone of the primordial's. Plus Chaos is the only person who can decide who comes in to here. It's not like some stranger can just come in here right?

Percy nodded and left, Chaos looked at me for a few seconds before leaving as well. Then I felt this burning sensation in my back and was about to pass out from the pain. Before that happened I saw someone's boots and then a face. They had tan skin dark eyes that seemed black and a scar that ran diagonally across their face. The mystery person was obviously a man and seemed about 25 years old. He smiled at me and said something before I passed out from the pain in my back.

"You shouldn't have tried killing us, now your boy will suffer. With you two we can take down Chaos but how could you tell we were here, I wonder." That's when everything went black I wasn't even able to scream and alert Chaos of these people.

**Percy P.O.V.**

I feel angry, confused, sad, grateful, and all these other emotions I needed to get them under control. Just like Sophia taught me, why am I not thinking of her as my mother anymore. That had made her cry earlier. I should try to stop thinking of her as anything but my mother. She just seems like an older sister to me now, not a mother.

I looked around and thought I saw something. Like a black blur if I hadn't looked up at that moment I wouldn't have noticed it. I started examining my surroundings like father taught me. There was one more shadow then primordial's. Maybe someone was practicing invisibility. So I continued walking and after a while I looked back and noticed a lone shadow near me. Creepy it was like somebody was following me. So I began a course back home and started picking up my speed a little. So gradually that it would be unnoticeable.

I noticed it was beginning to get close to sun set. So I began jogging and sent a silent prayer to my parents and grandparents. As soon as I started getting the feeling something bad was going to happen to me.

For some reason all the primordial's went inside. Not all at the same time but I was all alone. I noticed that there was two shadows though, not good. That's when my grandmother appeared that was a huge relief she can protect me. I ran to her and gave her a big hug.

She looked at me and picked me up and gave me a gentle hug just like mother.

Then a lot of shadows appeared around us and a dart hit my grandmother. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell. I was surrounded by unknown people and they just knocked out my grandmother.

I started praying to my father pleading for help. He didn't arrive so I started praying to aunt Nyx and grandfather Pontus. They both arrived as soon as Nyx looked at my grandmother she put a magical barrier around us.

Then she sent a dark beam spiraling at one of the shadows and I heard a thump as if they had hit a tree.

That's when Nyx gasped and fell to the ground unconscious with a dagger sticking out of her back. 

Grandfather was fighting another shadow and seemed to win then he turned to me for a brief second. Then began fighting another shadow and it looked like they kicked him in the stomach. Then another dart was sticking out of another one of the people I cared about.

"Anyone else you would like to send against us boy?" Asked a shadow the voice sounded like it belonged to a man.

Then the shadows showed themselves they were all men from the looks of them. But only one didn't have a mask on and they were wearing black jeans, boots, and a shirt. Everyone else had other dark colors like dark red, green. blue, and grey. Their weapons even matched their clothing it was weird.

The mask less man took a step toward me.

"Come here boy or more people will be harmed."

I had to do what he said or else what if they hurt my mother? What if they hurt all my aunts and uncles. That wouldn't be good and it would all be because of me. I took in a deep breath and stepped out of the force field.

He smiled and said "good." Then he punched my face and the world around me went black.

**Chaos P.O.V. **

I heard a shrill scream that seemed to be coming from Sophia's and Percy's room. I ran there and noticed one of the maids standing in the doorway. She saw me coming and stepped aside. I walked in and saw Sophia laying there in a puddle of her own blood. I was shocked and angry at the same time. But I just ran to her and bumped into some type of invisible barrier.

I noticed a note on Sophia's bed and grabbed it. The handwriting was sloppy and hard to read but I read it none the less.

_ We have two of your children. As well as Hemera and Pontus by the time you finish reading this we will also have Sophia. Come to the house you visited three years ago. You did not kill us they were merely decoys. If you do not come within a day we will kill all of our hostages._

I looked back to where Sophia was just at and noticed that she was gone. I was so angry I just teleported myself there and barely had time to put my weapons, robe, and supply backpack on. As soon as I got there I noticed that it was yet again empty. Right now I didn't have time for common sense so I just yelled "I'M HERE GET INTO MY SIGHT AT ONCE."

A lot of men in darker shades of almost every color appeared.

"I don't think you're in much of a position to tell us what to do." A man wearing dark red said to me with a smirk plastered on his face.

I was so angry I obliterated him.

"If I lose another one of my men I will kill your friends. So I would suggest you get your anger under control." Said the man dressed in black.

"You are the leader of these people."

"Yes I am the leader, my name is Melancton." He said it proudly, most likely didn't know what his name means. Time to ruin it for him, just to rub it in I think I'll laugh.

I laughed as if it was really funny. "Is it because of your name sake because you wear black?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Melancton.

"I mean your name means black flower." (A/N That was true I went on a website and found that out. Just like I found Agatone they're both Greek names. Because this story is going to be based on Greek mythology.)

A few of the soldiers began trying to not smile. Melancton looked angry and very shocked. He looked around and it looked like he was getting angrier by the second. He got it under control though, too bad.

"Is that so well I don't want to hear you speak anymore, men." After Melanctone said that one of them shot a dart at me. For an unknown reason it made me feel a little dizzy. Not enough to make me stagger. How did there dart have an effect on me when any other dart didn't?

"Shoot again this time where his heart is." I saw a dark green blur and instinctively swatted it away. It hit someone else and it killed them, that was odd.

"Why do you not fall unconscious?" Melancton asked.

"Well most of the time a dart will have no effect on me, what is in this one?" He looked like he was having a hard time deciding whether or not to tell me.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you, because you're going to be dead when this is over. We took a little bit of every planet you created life on. Like leaves, plants, things like that. We have been a secret organization for a long time now. Ever since you created this planet. We experimented all of this on one of your minor primordial's. For almost as long as we started this organization. We took all of the poisonous things from those planets. Sadly the primordial we were experimenting on died these killed him." He said that in a tone that showed he really didn't care. Most likely because they no longer needed him, poor primordial.

"Now we have more primordial's to experiment on and three are not minor primordial's." Melancton seemed excited at the prospect of having new guinea pigs to work on.(figure of speech)

He is infuriating, and WHAT?

"You plan on not bringing my friends out? Where are they?" I asked.

"Of course I don't plan on letting your friends go. They are going to be my new experiments. They are not here either that wouldn't be smart. I had to take precautions, what if you outsmarted us and got your friends back. We would have to do this all over again, but by then you would all be aware of us and be on the lookout. No we can't have that so we'll just kill you and keep your friends. What are their names? Well the boy and the girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Because you have no other choice." Replied Melancton.

"Actually I do have a choice but you still haven't answered my question."

"Oh yes that's right your friends are-" He made a hand signal and they all shot darts at me. I was able to deflect about five of them. But they got me with seven more.

"I think I'll show them your dead body any last words."

They only made me dizzy but if they were going to take me to them. I'm going to pretend to be dead. I shook my head but it was only like I turned my head. Before I made my eyes roll back and fell. I used magic to make it seem like I no longer had a pulse. They checked trying to find my pulse, when they couldn't they proclaimed me dead.

(Hour Later)

We finally arrived to a cave I was currently slung over a horses back. It was kind of embarrassing.

**Sophia P.O.V. **

I was chained to a wall in what looked like a cave. It was horrible because first my back hurts. Second I had no idea where I am. Third there is no lighting in here. Fourth the people who took me are gone. To top it all off I'm not alone, my family is here. If I still had the strength I would fight back, but I feel drained. Percy was the only one who seemed ok. At lest they didn't do much to him.

I heard noises, like it was most likely the men returning, on horseback.

"Hello" they greeted then turned on the lights. I noticed they were dragging something. One of them laughed and looked at me.

"I see you are curious as to who this is. Or should I say was? We killed him too bad you didn't get to see it." He laughed again, and went over to the body. He dragged them in front of us and lifted their head. I screamed, the person was Chaos. I began crying hard and so did Nyx and Percy. My parents were shocked then my mother began crying as well. Not as hard as Percy, Nyx and I though.

"How is he dead, how did he die?" Asked my father.

Before he could answer I screamed "WHY?" He laughed again for the first time in my life I could not find the humor in that and laugh.

"To become ruler of the universe of course. We will perform a spell to transfer his powers into me. Then I will grant everyone in our organization immortality. But we need the blood of a primordial to fuse with our own. That way we can have some magic, to perform the spell. Since you were our first victim we will use your blood. Good thing I already took an abundance of it when I slashed your back. You can also be my queen. But first what is your name?"

"I most certainly will not be your queen. Why should I tell you my name?"

He laughed "What is so hard about telling someone your name? It most likely is not a good name. Probably means something like stubborn."

"Actually her name means wisdom, melancton." Said Chaos spitting his name out like it was venom in his mouth.

I was so happy I somehow found the energy to stand up and run as far as I possibly could to him. The chains prevented me from getting very far. I tried struggling against them but it didn't work. I fell to my knees still trying to get out of the accursed chains.

I looked over at Percy and found that he had frozen his and broke free. He was no longer there. My father had turned his hands into liquid and was behind the men. My mother turned her hands into light and went to join my father. Nyx turned into a shadow and joined my parents. Before I could do anything they shot a dart at me.

For some unknown reason to me I saw my surroundings begin to turn black. My back was in so much pain it hurt less when they actually cut me. I fell back into unconsciousness again but it felt different this time.

**Chaos P.O.V. **

I was killing those men quickly but painfully. Then I watched Sophia fall, they had hit her in the heart with one of those darts. She was beginning to fade I had to help her, before she faded. I heard Hemera scream and I looked back to see her starring at Sophia. Then someone shot her with a dart and she fell into unconsciousness.

I tried running to Sophia but those men just kept on coming. Having them all go against me continuously shooting darts at me was making me weaker. I felt like falling but fought against them not daring to use my magic. If I did I might not have enough to heal Sophia.

Thankfully it took a while for a primordial to fade. If she had been a goddess she would have already faded. Luckily Pontus and Nyx came to my aid. Nyx created a shield around us. While Pontus made a huge wave crash down on them. Pontus was looking at his daughter and that seemed to make him both sad and angry.

We fought hard trying to get to Sophia. An apparently not so smart man went in front of me. I punched them so hard there jaw cracked and they fell back. I finally broke through and reached Sophia. I began healing her when I heard Perseus screaming. I sent a huge boost of healing energy into Sophia and she stopped fading before I turned around.

I saw Perseus screaming and kicking to get away from Melancton.

"Freeze him!" I screamed over all the noise. Like the obedient son he is, Perseus froze Melancton. Then he ran to me and Sophia. That's when all the fighting stopped. I looked around and noticed everyone of the men were frozen. That was odd maybe they were all connected to Melancton in some weird way. I walked over to Melancton, grabbed his sword and stabbed him through the heart. Blood ran out of the wound. The same thing happened to the rest of the men.

Well at least they were all dead. Just as they all dropped to the floor Hemera awoke. Sophia remained unconscious with Perseus beside her. Pontus and Nyx had their hands on their knees and where panting.

I walked back over to Sophia and picked her up. Then I teleported everyone back to their homes so they could rest. After that I teleported Sophia, Perseus, and I to the room Percy and Sophia shared.

"Perseus go to bed we've all had a tiring day. I'll heal your mother."

"Ok dad." Then Perseus went to get ready to sleep. I set Sophia down on her stomach. Then set my hands on her back and healed the scar that was going to form across her back. She woke up and turned around to face me, and smiled.

"Thank you." She said in a whisper.

"Your welcome, did you know that you were fading?"

"No I just felt an immense pain in my back and could only focus on that. What happened?"

"We killed the last of those men. They shouldn't bother us again unless there are nore of them. You should go to sleep, Sophia."

"Yes I think I will." She replied.

Then she got up to get ready for the day ahead.

I left the room to also get ready to sleep.

**Well that was it hope you all liked it. Like I said I was just winging it the whole time. **

**Anyways please review and vote. **


	6. Visiting Earth

**Hey guys and gals well I read your reviews. I just want to say thank you for reviewing. Even if it was really just a vote. To me one stood out from the rest. It made me want to laugh, like really hard. But I held it in because I didn't want to seem like weird, just laughing out of nowhere. That reviewer was funny but I can't respond to their review. But I do have something to say to them, so hopefully they read it.**

**pingu lover: Well first of all that was very funny. But I didn't know that's what it meant. I'm Mexican and can speak fluent English and Spanish. So I don't know why I didn't know that. I guess it was just a coincidence or something. I was just looking for a fitting name that was kind of weird or funny. I found a Greek name that meant black flower. Right then and there I decided to use that name. Because I had already written that he was dressed in black. Then I saw it meant black flower so that was a neat coincidence for me. All I would like to say now is thank you so much for sending a review. Especially one that made me want to laugh. **

**Well that was it so now time for the disclaimer(sad I know): I don't own the Percy Jackson characters or even the story or series. I don't even own Greek mythology. *tear, slipping down my face.* just kidding about the tear thing but now for the sixth chapter, here it goes.**

** ***Time skip* Five years later

**Percy P.O.V. **

I was now 10 years old. I had already learned that there was a war coming on Earth my home planet. It would happen in two years time. So that's why I had to train and train every day. It was hard work and before my muscles would get sore. Not anymore that was better at least. That's why right now I was currently sparring with my father. He is a tough opponent and nobody has ever beaten him in anything that has to do with weapons. The thing was he only ever goes easy on me and yet it's still painful.

Sure I'm stronger than most 10 year olds. But I have my limits and my strength was nothing compared to my fathers. As I was thinking this I let an opening in my sparring. Father used that against me and knocked the sword out of my hand. Well that certainly hurt, next thing I knew there was a sword at my neck.

"Perseus you have to be more focused. You shouldn't let your mind wander. Most of the time you last longer. Plus you have loud thoughts try to shield your mind more."

"What I have loud thoughts, you can hear what I think about?"

"Yes I can, everyone else knows how to shield their thoughts here. Have your mother teach you how, when training is over for today. As I recall she said she'd be at your grandmother's house today." I was still looking at father like 'what'? He chuckled and pat my back, then he left. As he was leaving I felt myself healing he always did that.

Now to go and find my mother.

I decided to jog there and arrived 15 minutes later. I knocked and noticed my mother and grandmother sitting and talking. Mom looked up and smiled.

"Hello Percy how are you today, how did your training go?"

"Fine I guess and I found out that I have loud thoughts. Oh yeah almost forgot father said to ask you something. It's if you can teach me how to shield my thoughts."

"Of course I can, come, sit." Mom said.

"We were just talking about Earth and the sea there. Apparently it's not the same color as it is here. Over there it's actually the same color of your eyes. In some parts in others it's blue. But the beaches have either brown water like the sand but a little different, or a clear blue. In other places it can be darker blue. While in some they are the same as your eyes. Isn't that strange Percy?" My grandma Hemera asked.

"Well it's different from here were every ocean is the same color as mom's eyes. But I think it's kind of cool."

"Yes your mothers eyes capture a beautiful image of the sea. I for one still think that it's strange that the oceans and seas over on Earth aren't the same color." Mom and I laughed a little.

"I would like to visit Earth. At least soon I don't want to wait 5 years or more." I said and mom smiled sadly at me.

"Well maybe we can convince your father into letting us visit. We'll need a good reason to visit though. Just for site seeing isn't a good reason." Mom concluded, that thought made me happy. I knew if the reason for going was good enough than mom would be able to convince father into letting us go. Whenever I asked anyone about how nobody could convince father to do something, when his mind was set. They would always say he was a hard shell to crack. So to speak anyways. Then they would continue and say the only person who could change his mind was mother. I had seen mother do it before and it usually involved arguing for over 5 minutes. Mother was creative and had a lot of different ideas. They would all revolve around what she originally said though.

Suddenly mom snapped her fingers, that snapped me out of my train of thought.

"I got it, what if we tell him the reason we want to go to Earth is, we want to inform the gods of the war that is coming. Also to maybe possibly look around while we're there."

"Good idea I think it'll work." I replied. Mom and I said goodbye to grandma Hemera.

Mom and I walked to fathers office and knocked on the door. It opened all slow and creepy like nobody was there actually holding it. I shivered and walked in, 'well at least it Isn't dark in here.'

I thought to soon because as soon as that thought occurred to me the lights went out. Mom just continued walking like nothing happened. I could hear her footsteps getting further from me but not really that far. I could tell she sat down because I have an acute sense of hearing. All of my senses are really good better than any normal demi-god.

I was so creped out that I stood still. Not moving from where I was standing at. Than all the sudden I heard someone say "Boo" from behind me. I jumped so high I would have probably hit the ceiling if it wasn't so high. The lights turned on and my parents were both laughing really hard. My mother actually dropped down from her seat and was on her knees holding her stomach. Then she dropped onto the floor completely still laughing hard.

"Father!" I screamed knowing it came from him.

"Yes?" Was all he could manage because he was still laughing.

My parents got a hold of themselves after about a minute passed. But mother would still giggle a little.

"I'm sorry sweetie that was just so funny." Mom giggled again after saying that.

"Yes I couldn't resist, but you should have seen your face." Father said than chuckled again.

"Wait you two can see in the dark?"

"Yes we can I am able to do that because of my mother. All her children can see the world as if it's daytime all through the day. That is if we choose to."Mom explained.

"I can see in the dark because I am the creator. I can do just about everything. I did make a lot of things up."

I nodded and mom giggled again probably still thinking about how I looked right now.

"Well let's get off that subject and let's start with what do you two need?"

"Ok we came here to ask you if we can go to the planet Earth." Father stayed quite knowing that mom wasn't finished explaining yet. "If you let us go we can inform the gods of the upcoming war. That way they can prepare and make sure they win. Still assuming you will let us go. We could also just see how it looks. Before returning, Percy would like to see his birth planet. I would also like to see how Earth looks."

Father nodded and said "no."

"Wait, what, why?" I asked to me those seemed like fair reasons.

"I don't want you going and telling the gods of the upcoming war." Father said and mom frowned at him.

That's when she started arguing with father. After about 30 minutes passed mother won and we were allowed to go visit Earth. Just mother and I no one else. We went to our own rooms and began packing.

I no longer shared a room with my mom. That happened when I turned eight. As my birthday present from my parents I got a cool room all for myself. It had a water bed that stayed put. Like it wasn't water in a mattress of anything it was actual water. It didn't drip or anything and if you put anything on it the item wouldn't get wet or sink through. Then I had a wall that was an aquarium and I could just walk through it and start swimming with the fish. Then the rest of the walls were sea green and ocean blue. They would also appear to move like the ocean. It had a part sectioned off as an arcade. A different part as my own movie theater. Then I had hard wood flooring in a different corner for my very own little training area. The carpet felt like you were walking on the sea.

Right now I headed over to my closet to begin packing. As soon as I picked out the first shirt mother came in. She snapped her fingers and all my clothes were magically packed. Mom handed me a book and a small glowing cube. The way she packed things was everything was in the cube. But the only way to get them out was to open the book and click on whatever I wanted. Then it would appear in my arms and that was it. Something else that was nice was that the cube didn't weigh much. It didn't feel like it weighed more than a gram. Yet even though it was small it could fit a lot in it. Like Percy's entire room.

Mom handed me a backpack next. Maybe to just keep up the appearance that we had our things in there. In a way we did but it was really just a cube and a journal. But as an extra mom packed in my history book and some water.

That's when father walked in and I hugged him and said goodbye. Mom did the same thing before Chaos opened up a portal, and we stepped through.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

The gods were having a meeting when a black portal opened up. Out stepped two people they were stunning. Their very presence seemed to demand your attention. They had all the gods and goddesses full attention.

The girl had all the gods drooling and their eyes bulging. While the boy had almost every goddess thinking 'what an adorable child'. The only goddess who had the control to not even look at the boy for longer than necessary was Artemis. That's when the girl began laughing. While the boy chuckled along with her. Her laugh seemed to mesmerize the gods. The boy's chuckles made the goddesses eyes soften.

"Hello my name is Sophia and we came to inform all of Olympians about something important that is coming." Sophia now had everyone's full attention. "We would also like to look at this beautiful planet. The only thing is that we need a place to stay."

All the gods and goddesses immediately said in unison "You can stay here."

Sophia smiled and Percy said "Thank you." Artemis' eyes softened for a split second before she made sure no emotions show on her face. Only Sophia noticed it, lucky for Artemis. Sophia smiled up at Artemis and before Artemis could think about it she was smiling back. That seemed to surprise the rest of the gods and goddesses but they didn't comment. Because she seemed to radiate happiness. Whenever she smiled they couldn't help but smile along with her.

"Who are you two?" Poseidon asked staring intently at Percy. To him Percy seemed so familiar. He had his same eye color, skin tone, hair color. That's when it clicked Percy was his lost son. Poseidon quickly shrunk down to his human size and enveloped Percy in a rib breaking hug. At first Percy didn't react then he quickly got a hold of himself. He than proceeded in giving Poseidon a hug with the equal amount of strength. Sophia was smiling at them and gave a happy laugh.

"I see you recognized your son Poseidon." Sophia said. Poseidon nodded still looking at Sophia.

"To answer your question he is Percy your son. I am Sophia primordial daughter of Hemera and Pontus. I'm the primordial of beauty, laughter, perfection, and happiness." As soon as Sophia said that Aphrodite squealed. Then she ran up to Sophia turned into her human size and hugged her. Sophia gave her one of her gentle hugs back.

"What was it that you needed to tell us that was so important that we would get a visit from a primordial?" Questioned Hera.

"We came to tell you a war is coming. It will happen in two years time." Sophia explained.

"How do you know that?" Asked Apollo.

"Chaos has seen it an knows of the war that will come after that one." Sophia continued.

"You know Chaos and there are two wars yet to come?" Asked Athena.

"Yes we know Chaos and yes there are two wars you will have to fight. On our planet Percy is known as mine and Chaos' son."

"Why?" Asked Hephaestus.

"Because Chaos took him in and cared for Percy as if he was his own. He didn't want everyone to know where Percy originally came from either." Sophia patiently explained.

"Ok we're having a war in two years, but that's two years away. We should treat our guests good. Not have them be here and have everyone depressed or stressed. let's try and get to know each other better. Hi my name is Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty." Aphrodite said with a smile, she looked as close as she could get to Sophia. But the eye color seemed a shade off as well as her skin tone. But other than that she could pass off as Sophia's sister.

Sophia laughed still happy to be here not because of humor or anything. "Yes I know who all of the gods and goddesses on the Olympian council are."

"I agree with Aphrodite on this we should all try to be happy. Not anything except that right now. Later I think we can make plans. Who agrees with me?" Athena asked. Every god or goddess agreed with Athena and Aphrodite.

"Ok well I want to be the one to show Sophia around. Plus she can stay in my palace." Aphrodite said while linking her arm with Sophia's.

"My son can stay with me and I'll show him around." Poseidon said putting a hand on Percy's shoulder. Everyone agreed so they went their separate ways.

**Sophia's P.O.V.**

I was being whisked away by Aphrodite. She took an immediate liking to me. I think it was probably because I'm the primordial of beauty and she's the goddess of beauty. We arrived at her palace and all I could think is that it has a lot of pink. Different shades but pink either way. I had nothing against the color but honestly this was over doing it. It had a gold trim and some silver trim in her room. There was a lot of bottles that had stuff in it, in her room as well.

"Ok this is my cosmetics room. Next we can go to my closet. Then we'll do your hair ok?" Aphrodite said and asked.

"Ok but first what are cosmetics? Second what are you doing this for?"

Aphrodite looked shocked after I asked that first question. "Um well cosmetics are powders and liquids that make you look or smell nicer. I am doing this so you can look like you belong here. Show off your beauty and stuff. Plus this is like a sleep over and girls always do this on sleepovers."**(I know that's not true but I felt like putting that in.)**

"Oh well then let's get started."

Aphrodite jumped up and down and I joined in we started doing a happy dance. Then we laughed about it and Aphrodite made me sit on a stool. It had a pink cushion and the rest looked metallic pink. She began putting powder on my eye lids but I stayed still and did as I was told. When she was done I had mascara, blush, eye shadow, lip stick, and other types of cosmetic names that I forgot.

I looked in the mirror and I had to admit she did a fabulous job. I loved the way I turned out but it didn't feel like me. That feeling was a little crushed when we continued. Aphrodite brought me into her closet and it was really big. Bigger than mine by far there were so many things in here I couldn't believe my eyes.

She kept on take things out and making them magically appear on me. Every time she seemed displeased though and would try again.

"I don't think I have anything here that would look amazing on you. So let's go do something I love to do. Shopping! Come on let's go, this is going to be fun." Aphrodite said leading the way there.

We arrived at a store full of dresses it was really big. I hadn't known there was shops on Olympus. We spent an hour there just goofing around and trying on dresses. We bought a few dresses and went to some other stores for the next two hours. Once we were done we went back to Aphrodite's place and she started doing my hair. Putting on some leave in conditioner then looking at some magazines. She found the perfect hairdo and began styling my hair I had to admit this was fun. Plus even though I didn't know much about this stuff I could tell she was really good at doing make over's.

Once we finished with my hair she grabbed a dress that she bought me and showed me to her bathroom.

"Put this on then we can tour Olympus, ok?" Aphrodite said.

I went in and put it on making sure to use my magic. I didn't want to mess up my hair or make-up. So I stepped out and Aphrodite was stunned. I gave an experimental twirl and smiled.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"You look way beyond gorgeous." She replied and I laughed.

"You are way too nice." I said.

"Thanks but now it's time to go around Olympus come on." She said beckoning me to follow her.

The heels I was walking in were a little uncomfortable. But that was because I wasn't use to it. That's when I remembered I hadn't even looked at myself. So I conjured up a mirror and was shocked. I touched my cheek and was amazed that I was definitely not dreaming. Aphrodite noticed and smiled at me.

"Believe me now I wasn't joking when I said that you know."

"Yes I think I'm beginning to." I smiled before adding. "Well enough about me let's go see this great city of yours."

Aphrodite smiled back at me before we linked arms again and began walking through the city. It was amazing but we had to cut the tour short because Aphrodite was tired. All along the way men were whistling at us and just staring. I was used to the stares but not the whistling. Aphrodite noticed and rolled her eyes than turned and smiled at them. They stopped whistling when I followed her example.

We met up with Artemis on the way back.

"Hi Artemis." I greeted.

"Hello Sophia." She greeted back then turned to Aphrodite.

"Don't corrupt she may end up acting exactly like you." Artemis said frowning at Aphrodite.

"What's wrong with me? Also just so you know I am not corrupting her." Aphrodite huffed.

Artemis ignored Aphrodite and turned back to me. "How about you spend the night with me tomorrow. We can have some real fun not all that girly girl stuff."

"Not fair I was going to have her hang out with me tomorrow again." Aphrodite pouted.

"Well you had your turn and remember we want her to get to know all of us."

Aphrodite stayed quite but still seemed a little upset. There was an awkward silence enveloping us. I just started laughing and Aphrodite and Artemis looked at me weirdly.

"What's so funny?" They asked in unison.

"Sorry I always do that during awkward silences." Before we knew it we were all laughing.

"Oh yeah I'll stay with you tomorrow." I said answering Artemis' earlier question.

She smiled at me and we said bye to Artemis before going back to Aphrodite's palace.

When we got there we rinsed off our makeup. I then let my hair down. I picked a room and was about to go to sleep, having already finished getting ready for bed. When Aphrodite came in and threw a pillow at me. On instinct I caught it not knowing what to do with it I gave it back. She then hit my arm with it. She grinned at me and hit me again with the pillow. I ran back and got a pillow and hit her. We continued this until we called it a night and went to sleep. Just as I had fallen asleep the doorbell rang. I groaned and got up making sure Aphrodite was still asleep. The last thing I wanted was for her to have a ruined sleep so I answered the door instead.

When I opened the door Apollo was standing there. He smiled and I stepped outside.

"Good just the girl I wanted to see." He said still smiling at me. I rose an eyebrow motioning for him to continue.

"Artemis wanted me to ask you what time you'll meet tomorrow?" Apollo asked me.

"What time does she usually wake up and why didn't she ask me?" I asked not knowing why he was here.

"Artemis usually wakes up at sunrise. She had to go tell her hunters she wouldn't be with them for a little while. Then she had other things to do. So she asked me to ask you instead." Apollo explained.

"Ok tell her we can meet at sunrise, please." I said that seemed to catch him off guard.

"Wow you actually said please most of the time people don't say that here." He said confirming my suspicions.

"Why where I come from we always say please. We are always on our best behavior. Saying please and thank you, we have to use our manners." I said frowning.

"Must be nice where you come from. How does it look there?" Apollo asked.

"Well it's similar to here in some ways. It had an ocean but ours is a different shade of blue."

"Really what color is it?" He asked and I couldn't help but smile. Thinking back to earlier in the day.

"The same color as my eyes." I said looking Apollo straight in the eyes.

He nodded before saying "Beautiful color, what else?"

There's more forest there. Much more green the animals are the same. At least from what I've seen so far." I sat down and we continued talking and laughing for a while longer. I said good night and went in to go to sleep.

**Percy P.O.V. **Earlier that day

Dad and I walked out of the throne room. He then teleported us to Atlantis. I looked around and was stunned at how beautiful it looked. It really did feel like home here. Not like the other ocean in fathers planet. **(A/N Ok Percy is going to refer to Poseidon as dad. While he refers to Chaos as father.) **We walked in and I saw all the mermaids and mermen here. It was cool and fish would swim up to me and say hi telepathically.

That's when I noticed someone swimming up to us. Dad smiled at him and he smiled back Before turning his attention to me and scowling.

"Is he another son of yours father?" He said not even turning to look at my dad.

"Yes he is Triton you should say hello to your step brother." Dad said, so he was my half brother, cool. But he looked at me with hatred and distain. Officially not cool I thought to myself and chuckled a little.

"What are you chuckling about?" Triton asked and I laughed that seemed to confuse him.

"I'm just happy right now it wasn't a laugh out of humor. Plus I was chuckling about something I thought about." On the way back to the castle mom taught me how to silence my thoughts. That's why they couldn't hear what I was thinking. Triton just swam away not uttering a single sound.

We went to their training area next. It was nice I liked it better than the one back home. That's when I noticed someone who was unmistakably Amphitrite. She was more towards the middle of the training area. While we were still at the door. Triton was in here too training with his sword. That's when I noticed a spear headed towards Amphitrite. In a split second I was in front of her and caught the spear. Everyone was silent most likely amazed that someone almost hit Amphitrite with a spear.

Dad was so shocked that was fast enough to do that. He just stood there all still staring at me wide eyed. I ignored him and tossed the spear back to its owner and walked back to dad. Not before bowing at Amphitrite though.

It was still silent and everyone was still staring at me. I blushed and hid behind dad.

That snapped him out of his reverie. He started chuckling at my sudden shyness. Then he put me next to him and patted my back. He was now beaming with pride at me.

"Tell me my boy how did you manage to do that?" Dad asked.

"Yes I would like to know as well." Amphitrite said.

I shrugged "It was mostly on reflex." I said as if it was no big deal.

"You have some very good reflexes then. I would just like to say thank you." I smiled, but stayed quite. "But you should be punished for trying that." Amphitrite said directing her anger at the spearman. He looked a little frightened. But the spear was aimed at her heart. Plus he was facing the wrong direction for it to be an accident.

Dad shooed me out not wanting me to see his wife when she was mad. Instead we went out on the beach. Not the one at camp half-blood though. That would be a huge surprise for the campers and they didn't need to know about me yet.

"Do you know how to surf?" Dad asked, there was nobody on the beach except for us so that was good.

"What is surfing and to answer your question, no." Dad laughed and made two shiny pointed oval things appear.

"Watch this is how you surf." Dad said then got on one of the oval things and started paddling out. Then he summoned a wave and got on the thing. He was riding on the wave and I looked so fun I wanted to try.

Dad told me what to do and I got it on my first try. We were having a lot of fun surfing but I was starting to get hungry so we took a break. Dad summoned us some food but I liked my food to be blue. For some unknown reason to me.

"Dad can I have a blue cherry coke instead. Also some blue chocolate chip cookies." he smiled sadly at me.

"You're so much like your mother." I didn't understand that because I thought he was talking about Sophia.

"Yeah I get that a lot. But how do you know my mom?"

"I was talking about your birth mother Sally."

"Oh why do you why that?" I asked.

"Because she loved blue food as well. It was because of a fight she got in with your step father. He told her you couldn't have blue food. She then started making whatever food she could make blue. As a sort of rebellion I guess or something like that." Dad finished explaining well that cleared up why I like blue food.

Dad turned my food blue and we continued eating. Not talking but enjoying each other's company. I put my sandwich down to drink some soda. When a crab crawled onto my food. I picked it up and told it that, that was my food. It apologized and crawled away. That's when dad summoned some water and forced me to get wet by using his powers and splashing me. Then he got up and ran laughing. I cashed after him and we ran more to the shore.

That's when I felt something sharp cut my bare foot.

"Ow" I yelped.

Dad stopped and went over to me. He looked a little worried. I sat down and noticed I had stepped on a shark tooth.

"Cool, hey look dad I stepped on a shark tooth." I said holding up the tooth. He spared a glance at it and then turned his attention back to me. Seeing me all happy and smiling as if I hadn't just cut myself confused him. He healed my foot and got up. That's when I splashed him also forcing him to get wet. Then I ran into the water and swam away from him. He was swimming right after me and I stopped swimming. Letting him catch me we started splashing each other for a while.

We spent the entire day at the beach before returning to Atlantis. Dad showed me to my room and left so I could get ready. I had brought my back pack to the beach. Then brought it back so as to not forget it there. So I got ready for bed and made sure to shower. After I finished and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

**Chaos P.O.V. **

I had watched what Percy and Sophia were doing. I was glad that they were having fun. When Aphrodite was giving Sophia a makeover I turned my attention to Perseus and Poseidon. It was good to see them goofing around. That's when I looked to see what Sophia looked like once Aphrodite finished. She looked stunning there were really no words to say how well she looked. Then when all those male minor gods where whistling at her I felt an emotion foreign to me.

Was it jealousy that's when she smiled at them. I gritted my teeth getting angry. At least she looked uncomfortable still doing so but it seemed like I was the only one who noticed. At least they stopped being so disrespectful to her well at least a little. Then when she said she would be with Artemis the next day I felt relived.

When that had been happening Perseus got a shark tooth lodged in his foot. Then the way he reacted after wards made me chuckle. That was my silly boy. It was also nice to see that he had gained Amphitrite's favor. By catching a spear that was directed at her. By a spy of Oceanus'.

I watched how the rest of their day went and was about to call it a night when I saw Sophia go to bed. But just as she fell asleep someone rand the doorbell to Aphrodite's palace. Then I saw Apollo was there.

I chuckled remembering how the gods looked when Sophia and Perseus stepped through the portal.

When I saw him make Sophia laugh though that made me scowl. Then he was continuously making her laugh and I was gritting my teeth. While gripping my chair so hard I heard it crack. When Sophia said good night to him I felt relived. Still a little angry though but I composed myself. Where did these new found feelings come from? I had to get a better control of my emotions. If I didn't that could be bad. So I went to sleep trying to clear my head.

**(A/N Well I was going to stop the chapter right there but it's boring and I still have more ideas so I'm just going to continue.) **

**Sophia P.O.V.**

I woke up just before sunrise and got ready for the day ahead quickly. I put a note on the table for Aphrodite. Just telling her that I had already left just before sunrise. I didn't want to worry her if she taught for some reason that I had gone missing all the sudden. I was wearing a tank top and jeans with running shoes. When I finished putting my hair up into a pony tail I left. That's when I noticed Apollo since it was still going to be a few minutes before he had to leave I waved at him. Then I proceeded in walking over to him.

"Hey Sophia." He greeted.

"Hi" I said.

"Oh yeah about Artemis she said an hour after sunrise if that's ok with you. But I didn't want to wake you up again last night so I didn't tell you. She needs her sleep she has to travel more lately. Because of all the monsters reforming. We didn't know why that was happening until you came with the news." He explained that was kind of a bummer. Now I will most definitely not be able to go back to sleep. So I had an hour to kill before she woke up. It looked like Apollo noticed my sudden change in mood.

"Hey you can come ride with me in the sun chariot." I smiled broadly at him.

"I would like that thank you." I replied. As it turned out his chariot didn't even look like a chariot any more. It looked like a fast car. Either way it was really cool.

We got in and put our seat belts on. Then Apollo turned to me smiling.

"Hope you have a hard stomach because this is going to get really fast. Just try to not throw up in here ok?"

I nodded thinking this is going to be fun. Apollo wasn't kidding when he said it was going to be fast. But I was just laughing the entire time. After the first few minutes Apollo joined in, my happiness is contagious. After a little while later Apollo rolled down the windows. I started giggling because I didn't want to have a bug go into my mouth. I closed my eyes as well and I could feel Apollo's stare. So I opened my eyes again and smiled at him.

_"This is fun." _

_ "Most people would be hanging on to their seats as if their life depended on it."_

_ "Well I'm not like most of the people you know, am I?"_

_ "Not at all well we're almost at Olympus."_

_ "That's nice how long was the ride."_

_ "About 15 minutes long, why?"_

_ "Just wondering, this was fun, and it makes me feel close to my mother."_

_"That's nice who's you mother again?"_

I rolled my eyes _"My mother is Hemera."_

_"Ok what is she the primordial of?"_

I started laughing before rolling my eyes again. _"She's the primordial of day."_

_ "Oh now I get it you feel close to her because it's no longer night. Plus we just brought up the sun."_

_ "Yes exactly, hey where you kidding about not knowing that?"_ I said narrowing my eyes at him.

He chuckled _"Yes I was."_

I giggled but shook my head. That's when we arrived at Olympus. Apollo got out first and opened the door to my side of the car.

"Thank you." I said thinking how nice of him to do that.

He grinned at me and said "No problem and your welcome."

I smiled back before letting my hair down again to fix my pony tail. I summoned a mirror and brush then fixed my hair. To make my pony tail nicer I grabbed a small portion of my longest hairs of the pony tail. Then wrapped it around the hair tie and secured it with a bobby pin. Apollo was staring at me all the while.

We started walking and he began finishing the tour of Olympus. That Aphrodite couldn't finish.

We still had about half an hour until Artemis woke up so we went to go grab some breakfast. I was surprised that they served breakfast this early. It looked more like a desert to Sophia, not a proper breakfast at all.

"Relax it's the food of the gods called nectar and ambrosia. You'll like it." Apollo said since he was the god of true he couldn't tell a lie. Might as well believe him I thought. I took a bite and it tasted just like my mother's cooking. When she cooked up some chicken. The drink tasted like her smoothies that I loved so much. My eyes widened and I looked at Apollo. He started chuckling at me.

"Now was I right or was I right?" I playfully bumped his shoulder with my own and shook my head.

"You were right and did not tell a lie." I said he beamed at me.

"Of course I didn't lie I can't do that even if I try to." He said I just rolled my eyes at him and finished up my breakfast. I got up and was about to leave when Apollo grabbed my wrist. I turned around he had his eye brows furrowed together.

"Where are going did I say something to offend you?" He asked I just laughed and shook my head.

"No I was just heading over to Artemis' palace to see if she was ready." I answered.

"There's no need to I'm right here." Artemis said and I turned around and smiled at her. She smiled back then gave Apollo a stern look. He let go of my wrist. That I forgot he had still been holding.

"Ready to go?" I asked she smiled at me and nodded. Then ran out of there I looked at Apollo like 'why did she just run away'.

"You should go after her before you lose sight of her." He said grinning at me.

"Thanks and bye Apollo see you later."

"Bye" He said before I took off running Artemis was fast I had to admit. But I was faster I ran and caught up with her not making a sound. She looked back at me just a step behind. I moved next to her and matched her stride. She looked shocked to me running with her so well.

"Race you to the elevator." She said stopping I stopped as well.

"Ok I'll give you a head start."

She laughed and said "You're going to lose at a higher rate then."

"No I don't think I will." I said grinning all innocently at her.

"No one who has given Artemis a head start has been able to catch up with her. By a long shot they fall way behind." Apollo said from behind us.

Artemis just grinning at me.

"Well Artemis prepare to lose for the first time ever when you have a head start." I said still grinning.

"No I think you need to prepare to lose Sophia." I laughed.

"Ok whatever but remember I warned you. Now I'm going to give you a 10 second head start. I made a countdown appear in big numbers in front of Artemis. She began running and the numbers stayed in front of her to let her know how much longer she had. There were also some in front of me. Apollo was chuckling and shaking his head at me. Keeping my eyes on the numbers in front of me I ran as soon as they disappeared.

I quickly passed Artemis and kept my eyes trained on the elevator. Just as I got there It opened and I bumped into Poseidon. Artemis finished behind me a few seconds later. Artemis then bumped into me accidently probably didn't notice the elevator was open. Much less noticed me. That had me sandwiched in between Poseidon and Artemis. Artemis stepped back and then we both broke out laughing.

"That was so fun we should do it more often." I said.

"Yeah and when you passed me I made a wild animal chase Apollo on accident." Artemis said that's when Apollo ran full speed into me. We fell me on the bottom him on the top. I quickly pushed him off and laughed again.

I noticed Percy standing next to Poseidon and smiled at him. He was holding back laughter I could tell. I just started laughing again and this time he joined me. Then Apollo and Poseidon where laughing with us as well. Artemis started laughing with us after a few more seconds passed. I got a hold of myself and sat up. My back hurt a little so I rubbed.

While we were laughing at first Artemis had redirected the wild animal then she had joined us.

"Wow Sophia spending time with you makes me feel really happy. Also you make me want to laugh the more time I spend with you." Artemis said.

"Well come on let's get out of here. Where are we going anyways?" I asked.

"We are going to meet my hunters. At their campsite in the forest. Before you ask I just felt like using the elevator."

I nodded then turned to Percy. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I missed you just knowing you weren't close made me feel uncomfortable." Percy said and I smiled and got some tears in my eyes. I hugged him I was touched that he cared about me so much.

"I missed you too but you can't come with me today. I am so sorry we can spend some time later though ok?"

Percy nodded and hugged me back but tightly.

"I have things to do today so we can't spend time together today." Poseidon said.

"I'll show him around and he can spend the day with me. Plus it would be good for him to get to know more gods." Apollo said quickly.

I nodded "please take good care of him." I said to Apollo.

Poseidon wasn't as polite though and told Apollo directly and seriously. "Take care of him and if I lose my son again while he is with you, you'll regret it."

Apollo gulped and said "Of course not uncle, he'll be perfectly safe with me."

Poseidon smiled and said "bye" before leaving.

Then Apollo and Percy left. So me and Artemis went to go meet the hunters.

When we arrived at the campsite we were immediately greeted. Artemis introduced me and we all hugged and said hi. It was as if they had known me for years at least that's how they acted with me. They wanted me to sit with them so we did.

"Sophia can thyme tell us about thyself?" A girl named Zoe asked me. **(A/N Ok I don't know old English but I tried hopefully I at least got something right in there.)**

"Yes I can let's see well I'll start with my parents. My parents are the Primordial's Hemera and Pontus. My mother Hemera has the domain of day. While my father Pontus has the domains are water ,and the seas. I am the minor primordial of beauty, laughter, perfection, and happiness. I have the same hair as my mother. While I have my father's eyes. Back home my eyes are the same color as the ocean there. But if a light hits my eyes just right they will appear gold. Just like my mother's eyes are. That doesn't happen a lot. Because normally people don't shine any source of light right in your eyes. Since my mother Hemera has the domain over day her children can see in the dark. As if it was day if we choose to. That is when my eyes will get a gold ring around the pupil. Sadly it's only noticeable on me considering my siblings already have gold colored eyes so you can't tell the difference."

The hunters couldn't help but start commenting. Things like 'wow', 'really', 'so you're a primordial', 'amazing'. A lot of different things were being said. I put up my hand and they stopped talking. Cool didn't think that would work.

Then out of nowhere a girl said "I'm thirsty." I took water out of the surrounding air and froze it into a cup then filled it with water and handed it to her. She looked amazed then drank some of the water. I had purified it that way it would taste better. She obviously liked it and everyone else looked jealous. Me and Artemis laughed at them. It was cut short when I sensed a monster nearby. I took out a throwing knife and threw it. The hunters seemed shocked that I would just throw a knife, just because. It wasn't the true though I closed my eyes and focused on the knife. It hit the monster straight in the heart and the monster died leaving only golden dust. I got up and walked with Artemis and her hunters close behind. I picked up my knife and sheathed it. The thing about me was I always had a weapon on me. Even if I was wearing a dress. I would have a thigh sheath with a throwing knife on. Then I would disguise weapons as simple things. Like a sling shot as a necklace with the diamonds to use as the weapons. Something as simple as a clip or a ring could actually be a dagger or a knife. Just a lot smaller that way if she was magically drained she could resort to it.

The hunters seemed impressed and Artemis shocked that she hadn't sensed the monster.

"Ladies we are about to kill some monsters so I would suggest you get your weapons out." Artemis was the first to have her bow and arrow ready. Her hunters following her example. I decided might as well so I summoned my bow and arrow.

That's when monsters came out of hiding and charged us. We were all firing arrows as fast as we could. There wasn't a lot but we didn't want them to get out of firing range. They didn't because they all died before having the chance to.

We went back to their campsite. Then Artemis and I said bye and went to go and do other things. We had originally came by to just give them another mission. As well as to let me meet them. We teleported back to Olympus and went straight to the archery range. That's when I noticed Apollo and Percy arriving at the same time. Percy looked happy good to see that he's enjoying himself I thought. Then I remembered the one time I had tried teaching Percy how to use a bow and arrow. He kept on missing and shot me a few times on accident. My eyes widened and I ran over to them. Just as Apollo was trying to get Percy in the right stance.

"I don't think it's a good idea to let Percy try this." I said.

"Why he's old enough and besides the kid beat me in sword fighting." Artemis having joined us laughed at Apollo.

"Hey he caught me off guard I was going to go easy on him anyways." I giggled at Apollo with Artemis laughing right beside me.

Percy having ignored us shot an arrow. Somehow he managed to make it ricochet off the target and send it spinning back. Percy ducked and it hit Apollo on his butt. He jumped up so high I was surprised he landed on his feet. He took it out and was hopping around for a little while. I sent a blast of healing magic at him and he sighed. Artemis was on the floor laughing and I was having a hard time not laughing as well. Percy chuckled a little and immediately stopped when I looked at him. I made myself look like I was really disappointed at him and I shook my head frowning a little. I knew he hated it when I looked at him like that.

He bowed his head and stayed quite. Artemis was able to stop and was looking at us amazed.

Apollo came over and put a hand on Percy's shoulder. Percy looked up at Apollo's smiling face. He gave a weak smile in return and looked back down.

"Hey Percy it's ok things like that happen. I'm not mad at you or anything. Now come on what do you say we go get something to eat." Apollo said Percy's stomach grumbled and I smiled a little.

"Go ahead Percy you could use some food your obviously hungry. Did you say anything to Apollo before?" I asked and Percy shook his head.

"Why didn't you ask him if you could go and eat?"

"I didn't want to seem rude because he seemed happy. Not the slightest bit hungry or anything." Percy said finally looking at me. Right on cue Apollo's stomach grumbled. He laughed and I just smiled at Percy. Artemis though seemed shocked that a boy would care about other people's feeling. They left to go eat some food.

"Want to see who'll get the most bulls eyes?" I challenged. Artemis grinned and we began firing as many arrows as we could as fast we could. When we ran out of arrows we were tied having every arrow split the one before it. We looked at each other and laughed.

"You're not half bad with a bow and arrow." Artemis said.

I curtsied and said "thank you." We giggled because of how I said it. All royally and properly I almost lifted my chin when I did it. We agreed that it was time to go and eat some lunch as well. We sat down with Percy and Apollo and just joked around for lunch. This time they actually had food not ambrosia and nectar. We had some steak, baked potatoes, corn, and some carrots. When we finished I was full but I wasn't so full that I felt I was going to explode.

After lunch we went back to the archery range. Then we finished and went to do some sparring. I won every time much to the annoyance of Artemis. We had a great time and just goofed around for the rest of the day. When it was time for Artemis to go in the moon chariot she invited me. It was like going with Apollo but it seemed slower. More gentle and soothing it didn't even seem like we were going as fast as we really were. It was nice and Artemis' chariot was actually still a chariot. When we got back I slept over at Artemis' place. We just went straight to the bathroom and got ready for bed.

**(A/N Well I almost ended it here I even started to write the authors note. But I decided to add something else first.) **

**Chaos P.O.V.**

I was watching how Perseus' and Sophia's day went again. But I wasn't liking how much time Sophia and Apollo where spending together. Then later on that day Sophia and Artemis had a race. That when a wild animal started chasing Apollo. I laughed at that along with them. But when Apollo fell on top of Sophia that sent my blood boiling. At least she didn't waste time pushing him off her.

The rest of their day went fine. When Perseus beat Apollo in sword fighting I was beaming with pride. Then after a while Perseus shot Apollo with an arrow. I was laughing so hard I fell onto the floor. After all that nothing much happened so I went to bed.

**Well that was all I really wanted to write. Sorry it took me so long to update though. I just have writers block and I've been writing these as fillers. If you didn't like it that's ok with me because I wasn't that impressed with this story either. But I am proud of myself because of how long it is. I almost got it to be 9,000 words. I was less than 100 words there. **

** Anyways please review and maybe some more votes. Oh and I don't really want to make this story Pertemis but I will if that's what the votes say. I will make other stories though. Not Pertemis yet but Percabeth, Percy x Zoe. Things like that well that's all so again please review. **


	7. Seeing DemiGods

**Wow! Ok I am so glad about all the reviews I got and sorry it's almost been a week. How time flies well anyways that's not the point. I would like to say thank you to a guest reviewer who doesn't usually review but they did for my story. Yay! Sorry I am just so happy right now you all inspire me. Like another guest reviewer got this idea into my head. Just to let you guys know it's basically going to be a big part in this chapter. Hopefully you are not disappointed with my story. Well this is beginning to be a long authors note so I'm just going to cut it short and go to the votes, by the way sorry I forgot to put this in the last chapter. **

**Percy:**

**Annabeth-20 (That surprised me because I honestly thought Artemis would win the race guess not.)**

**Artemis-11**

**Aphrodite-3 (Her and Athena are tied wonder who will pull ahead of the tie.)**

**Athena-3**

**Hestia-1**

**Thalia-1**

**Zoe-6 (Zoe really jumped into the race huh so far she's third place wow!)**

**Ok that was that and now I want to say a little something to anonimus from BR. Ok first of all was that in Spanish? Secondly I want to say yeah I know that but in this story Chaos is a guy. Now going back to the first thing. I read that as Spanish but you never know right? Like my dad downloaded a song from iTunes the other day. The song was in a different language but it sounded very similar to Spanish music. The same beat and instruments and the language sounded similar too. But as we listened to it we realized it was in a different language. It was crazy but other than that I just want to say thank you for the review even if it did confuse me, well whatever.**

**Also thank you to all of my other reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: *tear falling down my face.* Sadly I don't own the Percy Jackson series or the heroes of Olympus series. :(**

**Percy P.O.V.**

My mom and I are going back home tomorrow. It kind of made me sad and a little glad at the same time. Glad because I was going to see father again. Sad because I'm having a great time here on Earth. Plus I liked hanging out with the gods. Especially dad, Apollo, and Hermes. I was going to hang out with Hermes in the morning. Dad in the afternoon and Apollo after I finished dinner. I was going to spend the night at his palace today. Because apparently Triton is a very unsociable person and dislikes demi-gods especially children of Poseidon. I tried to get to know him but he gave me very blunt answers. The thing is he answered three questions then started ignoring me.

I was going to follow him around all day and annoy him. At least until he started actually talking to me. I did that for about 10 minutes he was very annoyed. That's when he turned on me with a look of murder in his eyes. I just smiled at him and I knew he was about to start a fight with me. Just before he got to do that though mom came.

"Stop annoying him Percy that's very rude. That might also be a reason as to why he is ignoring you in the first place. Now go run along and play, find somebody else to talk to." Mom scolded me and Triton looked relived. I began walking away but made sure to do so slowly. That way I could hear whatever they had to say.

"I am really sorry that Percy was acting like that, he usually behaves differently." Mom apologized that made me a little sad, eh I'll get over it.

"It's all right but any longer and I would have killed the kid." Triton said I looked back and saw him almost drooling over my mom. I stifled a laugh by now I was definitely used to that. He saw me looking and controlled himself. I noticed mom was also stifling a laugh. She wasn't going to be able to hold it much longer so she giggled instead. Triton turned his attention back to mom and his eyes immediately softened. 'Way to do that with me big bro.' Mom controlled herself but still smiled.

"Ok well it was nice to meet you..."

"Triton, and it was nice to meet you too." Triton answered still making goo- goo eyes at my mom. I made a face because now it was just getting plain old awkward and gross. I mean seriously my step-brother has a crush on my mom.

Mom just waved and began leaving. But Triton caught her arm and turned her back to face him.

"Have you had a tour of Atlantis yet?" Triton asked my mom.

Mom smiled and replied "No I haven't actually." Triton smiled back.

"Would you like me to give you a tour?" Triton asked, while I was just standing there just staring at them. Mom thought for a moment and then smiled making up her mind.

"I would love that thank you." Mom replied triton just beamed at her and they left. I shook my head and left for Olympus since dad was in a meeting and mom was having the grand tour of Atlantis. I had nothing else to do here and I didn't want to make a bad impression of myself here. This was my dad's domain for crying out loud I can't just act up here. They'll all judge me and be like that's the prince of the seas well not much to look at. He's just a bad kid who needs to find some proper manners.

Maybe they weren't that bad but I saw some mermaids earlier who had their chins up and noses in the air. I almost laughed when they tripped and looked around frantically. When they saw me all three of them turned beat red. I swam away as fast as I possibly could and laughed hard.

I was at the elevator now but it didn't have the 600th floor button. It's a good thing mom told me earlier that I had to ask the man for a key to the 600th floor.

"May I please have the key to the 600th floor?" I asked all sweetly and innocently. Guess it doesn't work on earth because his reply was neither sweet nor innocent.

"Kid there isn't a 600th floor and there most certainly isn't a key for it, now go I'm busy." He said then continued reading some book, I looked around and there wasn't anyone else here. I stared at him for 5 minutes and he was still on the same page. I was beginning to get annoyed at him.

"Yes there is now hand it over nicely or I'll take it by force." I said.

"Is that so what's a little kid like you going to do against me?" He sneered.

I grinned evilly and that seemed to scare him more than my threat. Because he handed over the key to me with his hand shaking a little. I laughed at him and went up the elevator. When I arrived I noticed that there was demi-gods here. That was odd I thought they couldn't see their parents. Guess they made an exception today.

_Flashback_

_ "Percy if you see an demi-gods for whatever reason. You cannot let them see you. You'll have to wait until you are 12." Mom said._

_ "Ok mom but why are you telling me this?" I asked and mom just smiled at me._

_ "You'll most likely find out later today. Also just in case you do see a demi-god and they see you. That would not be good quite the opposite in fact." Mom explained while I simply nodded_

_End of flashback. _

I made my body turn into clear water and ran. This was my form of being invisible. It was cool but the thing was people could walk through me. The water would separate and I would will it to reform. If someone did walk through me they would get wet. Considering that was part of me I would have to take the water back. In this form I could also give myself wings and other limbs. I didn't do that though because it just felt weird. Especially if I reformed with them still on. It felt the same in my water form but not in my regular form.

_Flashback_

_ Father and I were training again today but this time on water. At least it gave me a break._

_ "Perseus this is important so listen carefully to what I have to say. Today you are going to imagine yourself in a water form. But be focused just make sure to be alert and not just concentrate on your water form. Now go ahead and try doing this."_

_ I imagined myself but in a form of water. I was electric blue just like the ocean. I thought of myself as a green color just like my eyes. It was beginning to get fun but just as I was going to turn black father put his hand through me. I shuddered but I felt like someone walked right through me and carried my shoulder away on them._

_ "Focus a little more and stop playing around you can do that later. Eventually this will become second nature to you and you won't have to focus as much. You will also be able to reform yourself without really thinking about it. Just like you are always on high alert. Expecting everything and with just one glance you can see everything and remember it. Then if you see a shadow move out of the corner of your eye you attack. This will eventually be the same to you. But it will take a lot less time. It also helps that your dad is Poseidon." It looked like father had a harder time saying dad. But this was cool and I didn't want to think about anything else right now._

_ "Perseus you are going to need to reform yourself. Just try and sense where your missing shoulder is. Then imagine yourself reforming. Good that was very good for your first time. Now try to focus a little more and that way you just form around whatever is going through you. Then they won't get wet and you won't have to reform yourself any differently." Father said putting his hand through me again and this time my shoulder just formed around his hand. But father's hand still got wet that confused me._

_ After about 20 minutes passed with us doing this father stopped. "Perseus this is something that you might enjoy doing. When in this form you can give yourself other limbs. You can also change how you look but once you lose your concentration you'll turn back into your regular self. Unless you go back into your regular form, not your water form." Father explained and I was thinking about how cool that was. I imagined myself with wings and started flying. It felt as if I had always had wings. Then I landed and went back into my regular solid form. Now the wings felt weird as if they didn't belong. They seemed foreign to me and I did not like it. Father chuckled a little at me and shook his head._

_ "That was good but now you need to learn how to take them off. Go back into your water form and just imagine that they are off and then turn back into your regular self and we can go spar." Father said and I didn't reply and just did as he instructed and afterwards we left for the training area. _

_End of flashback. _

Right now I was running when I noticed Athena and a child of hers. The child was a girl who looked like she was my age. I stopped and stared at her. She had blond hair that curled into princess curls. Like her mom she had grey eyes and had a fit body. She seemed like she could beat most people up, 'if I wasn't as well trained I might have actually lost to her'. I turned my attention away from her and ran to find Hermes. It was still early and we were suppose to have fun and prank people.

I found him with one of his children and I then realized that I wouldn't be able to play with the Olympians today. I felt a little sad about that. I looked back and just began walking away. That's when I saw the Athena spawn again this time Athena wasn't with her though. She seemed to be admiring the architecture. Now that I got to have a better look at her it seemed like she was thinking of a hundred things at once. I pulled my eyes away from her and looked around. That's when I noticed Hermes and his children they looked like twins. There was also a boy with a scar on his face with them. They were all obviously related the similarities were uncanny. They were all looking at the Athena spawn and I immediately knew she was going to get pranked. I was going to have to watch this. I made a sound proof water bubble around me so they wouldn't hear me.

I took out my phone it was a gift from Apollo. I was about to start recording when once again my mom came. Not wanting to miss anything funny I pushed record. I moved the camera towards Hermes and his children. His children's mouths dropped at looking at my mom. It looked funny and I started laughing but put a sound proof bubble around my head so it didn't record. Then I had an idea and made a stand for the phone. This way I wouldn't shake the phone when I laughed. Also I could just will the stand to move.

Hermes was looking all dreamy eyed at my mom at least he had a little more self control. Mom looked over to were Hermes and his children were at. They were hiding beside a house. Of course mom knew where they were at she knows these things. Maybe it's because they are really happy and she knows whenever someone is happy. I saw her lead the Athena girl towards them. Their eyes widened when they snapped out of there trance because mom was snapping her fingers in front of their faces. They all looked at each other and ran. When suddenly Hermes stopped and his children didn't notice until they collided with one another. Mom, me, and the girl laughed. They had all fallen on top of one another. Mom jogged over to them and helped them up. Hermes nodded at her and then began running again. His children hot on his heels.

Hermes suddenly turned and his children had to skid to a stop. I was following them recording everything. Hermes turned again and as his children went around the first turn. I went faster following Hermes and he turned again. I went back over to his children and saw that they were confused I laughed. They just chose to turn but it wasn't the same one that Hermes had turned at.

That's when I realized what he was doing. That was funny his own kids were going to get pranked. That's when they turned again and a bucket of really gross smelling stuff fell on them. Then they were all getting hit with water balloons full of girl perfume. They all turned and ran leaving me laughing there. Hermes was also laughing and I noticed my mom laughing with him as well as the Athenian girl. Mom looked right at me and winked.

My mom was able to see me in this form. As well as all of grandpa Pontus's children and of course grandpa Pontus himself. Probably because he was the primordial of the seas and water. I smiled at mom and left still laughing.

If I had stayed I would have seen mom ask Hermes for some of those perfume balloons.

**Sophia P.O.V. **

When I stopped laughing I turned to Hermes and giggled a little. He was just getting that dreamy eyed look again. So I smiled at him and he sighed.

"Hermes may I please have some of those balloons?" I asked all sweetly.

His eyes sparkled "Yes, are you going to prank someone?" He asked getting excited I laughed.

"Maybe, why would you like to be included?" I said happiness radiating off of me.

"Can I?" He asked and I laughed.

"I wasn't thinking about playing a prank on anyone but this could be a good mean of discipline. I don't know why but Percy didn't act like his usual self today. He is such a good kid and I would hate to see him change. That's not really something I would like. Especially for Percy he's like my child to me. As if I was his actual birth mother." I said beginning to get a little sad. Hermes seemed to pick up on this and so did Annabeth because she hugged me. I hugged her back if she was an immortal we could have been great friends. The moment was brief because I am not a person who can stay sad for long.

I turned back to Hermes and he handed me some of those balloons. Counting them I found out that it was a dozen more than enough.

"Thank you so much Hermes." I said and gave him a quick hug. After I had made the balloons disappear.

"No problem, any time, Sophia." He said smiling brightly at me.

I smiled at him and then Annabeth and I left. I was walking down Olympus thinking of my parents and the planet. But my thoughts kept on going back to Chaos.

"Who is Percy and why did you say he was like a birth child to you?" Annabeth asked snapping me out of my trance. I smiled thinking about Percy.

"Percy is my son but his actual mother was a mortal. She died 10 years ago. I raised Percy as my son since the day he was born. He will always be my son. Annabeth you seem like a smart girl you have to understand that I can't tell you all that I would like to right now. How old are you, Annabeth?" I said having different emotions course through me.

"I am 10 years old, your name is Sophia right?"

"Yes it is I suspect that you found that out when Hermes said my name?" I answered.

She grinned at me and nodded. I laughed because I was happy.

"You know I was right about you being a smart girl. Who is your godly parent by the way?" I asked grinning at her.

"My godly parent is Athena." She said straightening her back and she looked proud. I laughed again and shook my head.

"Oh I had my suspicions and they were confirmed."

Annabeth seemed confused as to why I kept on laughing even if there was no humor in anything said.

"You know Annabeth that I am a minor primordial?"

Annabeth nodded not following my train of thought.

"Well I am the primordial of beauty, laughter, perfection, and happiness." I said smiling at her and her eyes widened.

I noticed a goddess looked really sad and because I am the primordial of happiness I don't like seeing people sad. I made a ball of gold in my hands and blew it on the goddess. She was instantly happy and started skipping away. The gold ball was happiness well it made people happy whenever it was blown on them. I looked at Annabeth and saw how wide her eyes were and laughed.

"I don't like seeing people sad." I made some more and put it in a little pouch. That was grey but seemed to glow very faintly. At night it would be like a light unless you wrapped it in the black cloth attached to it. Nothing else could completely conceal the light coming off of it.

"See this black around the top if you pull it down it will cover the light emanating from the bag. Nothing else will work on getting it to be completely concealed. Once all of the 'happy dust' is out the bag will no longer glow." I said before handing it to her. She was so happy she started jumping up and down then she hugged me. She opened the bag and grabbed a pinch then threw it on herself. It didn't work and she seemed a little bummed out.

"You have to blow it on yourself. If you don't it'll just reappear inside the bag watch." I said and summoned a small amount then blew it on her and she was very happy. It made you feel happier than almost anything else could. It could cure depression, at least until it wore off. The bigger the amount the longer it would last.

I saw Athena walking by and so did Annabeth. She ran to her mom and showed her explaining how it worked. Then she blew a pinch into Athena's face. Athena looked very happy the more people happy the merrier. It also gave me more energy. I walked away to let them have their own mother daughter time. I had barely gone three steps away when I noticed Percy staring at Annabeth. 'How cute he has a crush on her.' I thought to myself smiling at him and then continued walking.

I went down to Earth and was staring out at the beach. It was located near camp half-blood so I was the only one at the beach. It didn't feel the same to me as the one did back home. I still loved it here though that's when I felt someone near. I sent out my senses and noticed they were an immortal so I ignored it. Then I walked into the water it was up to my ankles. I made myself put on a one piece swimsuit and went further into the water. The swimsuit was black with the sides cut out and a long diamond cut out in the middle of my stomach. It was a present from Aphrodite. I also made my hair go into a braid and continued going forward. When the water was half way to my shoulders I started swimming. I was going further and further out to sea. I stopped and began swimming to the bottom of the ocean. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Triton, I smiled at him.

"Race you to the bottom?"

He grinned at me "you're on."

"Ok on the count of three. One... Two... Three!" I said and we started swimming to the bottom. I of course won and I laughed a little.

"No fair you're a primordial how could I compete with you." Triton said and I just laughed.

"Your right but it was still fun right?"

"Yeah you want to go to Atlantis?" He asked me and I agreed.

When we arrived I noticed I was still in my swim suit. I stopped allowing the water to make me wet and changed out of it. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Triton frown. When I looked over at him he smiled at me. I changed into jeans and a blue tee shirt with blue converses.

"You know when I was here earlier I didn't meet Amphitrite."

"Would you like to meet my mother?" Triton asked me.

"Yes I would, can you please show me to her." I asked.

Triton stayed silent for a little while then he turned to me. I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Please." I begged.

He sighed then looked down and back up at me. "I guess."

"Yay I can't wait to meet her, is she a nice person?"

"I guess she can be considered nice but she doesn't like dad's demi-god children. Well except Perseus, that's only because he caught a spear that was being aimed at her heart."

"That's my son for you." I said and Triton looked shocked and a little angry.

"He's your son so he's an immortal as well. I thought he was a demi- god. I can't believe that dad would have another immortal son."

"Yes he is but not my actual birth son. As far as I know he is not immortal." I said and that seemed to calm down Triton he still looked confused though.

"Why do you think of him as your son?" Triton asked me, and I sighed.

"Well I have raised him since the day he was born. I also saved his life on that same day." I replied smiling warmly at the memory of seeing Percy for the first time. We then arrived at the throne room. I knew immediately that Amphitrite was standing before me. One because she was seated next to Poseidon two she had this air that said she was queen three she had a crown on. So it was fairly obvious I grinned at them. Poseidon grinned back at me and also grinned at Triton. Amphitrite just stared at me with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Hello my name is Sophia." I said not going into that whole I'm a primordial thing. To me that kind of seemed like bragging, and I was not that type of person.

"Hello my name is Amphitrite and this is my husband Poseidon. I am the queen of the seas who might you be?" She said call me weird but I don't think that last part was necessary. She was obviously bragging and trying to compete with me. I smiled at her before deciding to do the same thing.

"Ok, well I am the daughter of Hemera and Pontus. My mother Hemera is the primordial of day. While my father is the primordial of the seas and water. I am the primordial of beauty, laughter, perfection, and happiness." I said barely holding back a smirk. Amphitrite seemed shocked and her face was priceless. We all had to hold back laughter so as to not offend her. It was of course harder for me considering it was in my nature. That was one of the things I am the primordial of laughter for crying out loud. She was able to compose herself though and there was an awkward silence so me being bad with awkward silences broke it.

"I've been told that you've meat my son. Oh sorry ,um, Percy." I said and Amphitrite mistook my mistake for something else. She was angry and was glaring at me. I was thoroughly offended.

"You are the mother of the child. Who is the son of my husband. I was forgiving and decided to ignore that but what you dare tell me that. Much less be in my presence."

"Mother you have it all wrong. You shouldn't jump to conclusions let Sophia explain." Triton said before I was able to say anything.

"Yes you should listen to what she has to say." Said Poseidon.

"Fine, but why would you correct yourself? Much less make the mistake of saying that." Amphitrite said still angry and barely able to contain it. She was standing up as if she was about to pounce on me.

"I only said that because I do think of Percy as my son. He isn't my birth son but my son either way. The reason why I corrected myself was because I didn't want to make Poseidon feel uncomfortable." I said calmly, Amphitrite still looked mad though. She most likely didn't believe me.

"Really why do you think of him as your son?" She said glaring at me all the while.

"Because I raised him since the day he was born. I even saved his life on that day. I have seen him grow up and he still is. You know I only came here to meet you and I was excited at the prospect of meeting you. Now though I don't really enjoy being in your presence. I had thought that maybe we could become friends. Because to me you were practically family. Now I no longer feel that way. Hope you have a wonderful day Amphitrite. Maybe I'll see you around. " Once I finished saying that I turned around and left.

I could tell that Amphitrite felt a little guilty. Also I knew Triton probably glared at her before running after me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around. I hadn't expected Poseidon to come as well.

"Please excuse my wife she can get a bit jealous." Poseidon said and I laughed, which confused him.

"A bit jealous really? She looked about ready to rip my throat out." I said and Poseidon chuckled.

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right." I said smiling, then proceeded on walking away. This time I felt a hand grab on to my own. I turned around again and raised my eyebrows at Poseidon. He smiled sheepishly at me and let go of my hand.

"Sorry I just wanted to know if you're still mad."

"No I am no longer mad." I replied.

"Good I didn't want to offend you. Much less have you roaming around still mad at my wife. I didn't want you to go and smite someone who just smiled at you or something." Poseidon said that last part with a smile. I just laughed.

"Don't worry that's not going to happen. But thanks for the concern." I said before once again turning around and walking away. I could tell that Poseidon still wanted to talk to me. As well as Triton but they seemed to fear that they would wear down my patience. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Would you two like to join me in my walk around Atlantis?" I asked and they both nodded.

"Can I join you as well?" I looked at Amphitrite and nodded she just smiled at me.

All four of us just walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Is the ocean on your home planet similar to the one here on Earth?" Poseidon asked and I smiled thinking about it.

"No it is an entirely different color. Plus the water is fresh wherever you go. But if you are just standing on the beach it feels the same as here. It has this salty air to it. I don't understand why but that's just how it is." I concluded.

"That's amazing so if you went to a lake the water would still be clean and fresh?" Amphitrite asked.

"Yes I guess that's just how Chaos wanted it." I said and they just nodded.

We continued walking until I said goodbye and left.

**Chaos P.O.V**.

I was glad that Sophia and Percy were coming back tomorrow. Because I hadn't really enjoyed how much time Sophia spent with gods. I didn't mind it when she was with a goddess. But all the gods had a crush on her. They all wanted to spend time with her too.

Perseus I didn't mind who he would spend time with. As long as they weren't demi-gods.

_(Time skip) The next day._

Sophia and Perseus were ready to return home so I made a portal. They stepped through and I was immediately wrapped in a hug. I hugged Perseus back and saw Sophia smiling. It looked like she wanted a hug too. As if reading my thoughts she joined in on the hug. She put her head on my shoulder and I resisted the urge to sigh. We all pulled away smiling. Percy then left and it was just me and Sophia in the office.

She looked around and noticed that my chair arms were broken. She looked at me with a questioning look in her eyes. I waved my hand and fixed shrugging my shoulders.

"What happened why were your chair arms broken?" Sophia asked. I got a little embarrassed and gave a weak smile.

"I, ah, um, well I was making sure everything went alright while you and Percy were on Earth." I finally got out and it was the true.

"Ok but that still doesn't explain why it was broken." Sophia pressed and I shook my head.

"Can we talk about this some other time. You just got back maybe you could inform your parents." I said and Sophia seemed a little hurt. I wonder why that had offended her. But she didn't say anything and walked out of my office. That's when I realized I had just kicked her out. If she would have done the same to me I would feel the same way.

I walked out to find Sophia turning the corner. I felt bad but she might need her time to think. I just went to find Percy.

I found him in the arena practicing. He was an exceptionally good swordfighter. He was terrible with a bow and arrow though. That was his only weak spot in fighting. He was good with all types of blades. He always got the bulls eye. He noticed me watching and stopped. I walked over to him and summoned my sword. While he got into his battle stance.

We began fighting I was more on defense than offense. Percy knew that if he didn't do something quick I would end the match. He didn't last very long with me yet. I noticed him look past me. I took the moment kick him back a few feet. That's when he threw a dagger and for once missed. That's when a dagger stabbed my arm. The arm that he hit was my main fighting arm. I pulled it out of my arm and threw it back at Percy. I made it only graze his arm. He didn't react to it as if he hadn't noticed it. I smiled my own secret training of making him be able to swallow pain was working.

I had told him about it, and sometimes he would ask me to not heal him. I pointed at his arm and he looked down. He looked shocked for a moment and then smirked. At least he no longer felt scratches. Maybe in a few years he wouldn't notice a dagger in him. That's when he looked behind me again. I turned around to see Sophia starring at us. She kept on looking between me and Percy. She looked mad having figured out that I had been training him to swallow his pain.

She shot me a venomous look and left. Great just something else to make her mad at me for. Me and Percy looked at each other, shrugged and continued sparring. I won again and I was proud of how long Percy made the match last.

I returned to the castle and bumped into Sophia. She looked at me and turned around. Why was she this mad at me? I grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me. She crossed her arms over her chest and just stared at me. I realized she was waiting for me to say something.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked and now she looked even more angry at me. She just turned around and began walking to her room. I followed her and when we were both in she turned back to me.

"I am mad at you because you refused to tell me something. Then you kicked me out. Using my parents as an excuse. To top it all off you haven't been healing Percy after every match. I have seen scratches on him. When I would ask him about it he didn't answer me. Now I know that you were having two trainings in one. He is only a child, children shouldn't be treated like that." Sophia said and she looked like she was sad, not mad anymore.

"Do you still trust me?" She asked me looking at the floor.

"Of course I still trust you." I replied softly.

"Then why don't you tell me things anymore? You didn't answer my question and didn't want me in your office." She said just as softly.

"The reason why I didn't tell you was because it might have made you feel uncomfortable. Plus it is a little embarrassing to say." I said and she looked up at me. Then sat down on her bed. I sat down on a chair that I made appear.

I told her about how I had watched over them. It made her angry for some unknown reason. I told her when I broke the chair.

"So you were spying on us? It would have been ok if you only checked up on us for a little while! But staying in your office all day just watching us!" She said yelling at me, that got me angry.

"Well excuse me for wanting to make sure you were safe!" I yelled back at her.

"Yes excuse you, what do you think I can't take care of myself?" She said still screaming at me.

"Well you weren't able to a few years ago! If it hadn't been for me you would have faded!" I said louder than her.

"What that wasn't my fault I didn't know he was there! Last I remember you didn't either! They were on your planet, this planet! The one that you live on! Maybe if you would have sensed them that would have never happened!" Sophia said making me even more angry.

"They knew how to get around my senses! They even knew exactly how to kill us! I saved your life and this is how you show your gratitude?" I said yelling at her.

"I haven't been ungrateful and if it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have almost faded!"

"How is it my fault?" I said getting angrier by the second.

"They were targeting you not me or my family! They used me and Percy and Nyx and my family to get to you! Because I'm your friend I know you!"

"So what you don't want to be my friend anymore? Because I'm dangerous to be around! I used to think you would face danger head on! Not be scared of it and try to run away! You really are that weak aren't you Sophia?" I asked Sophia.

"No I am not weak! No I no longer want to be your friend! No I am not scared of danger. A true friend wouldn't act like this towards me!" She answered defensively.

"Fine get out of my life! Leave this room and take all of your belongings!" I told her.

"Fine I'm leaving, do I have permission to leave my lord?" She said a little mockingly at the end but still yelling.

"Yes you do now leave!"

"Good I'm leaving and don't worry you won't be seeing me again. At least for as long as I can help it." She said summoning her things and flashing out. Just as she left I felt someone leave the planet. With my permission having been granted. She had turned things around so that she could leave. 'That little sneaky primordial.' I turned around and saw Perseus standing there with wide eyes. Tears started forming but he seemed to be losing the fight.

"Am I going to see mom again?" He asked me barely holding back the tears.

"Probably not, but you might see her again soon." I said that last part after a tear slipped. He began crying, Perseus had always been a mommy's boy.

He sat down on her bed and cried there. I stayed with him until he stopped. I noticed that he had fallen asleep. Perseus had just cried himself to sleep. I couldn't help but think of Sophia. Her smile her laugh the way you would always be happy around her. That is if she isn't making you angry.

**Sophia P.O.V.**

I went back to Earth. I teleported back to Olympus and began crying. I was sitting at the beach that they had here. When I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to find Apollo standing there. I tried to smile at him but my attempts were futile. He sat down next to me. I started crying on his shoulder. After a while I felt another hand on my shoulder and looked up to find Artemis.

She went next to me and hugged me too. I hugged her and cried. When I finally stopped I pulled away.

"What happened Sophia why are you so sad?" Artemis asked me.

"Me and Chaos had a fight. I told him I no longer wanted to be his friend. Then he told me to leave. So I pretended to still be mad and asked him for permission to leave. He agreed through his anger and didn't realize what he was saying. Then I left and came back here." I said and cried again but they were silent tears.

"Even the creator is like that. He acts just like every other man. It's ok Sophia us Olympians are your friends. We're here for you and we can get through this together ok? You are not alone remember that." She said and I nodded while she helped me up. I smiled at her and then Apollo reached over and wiped away my tears. I was shocked but gave him a weak smile.

Then we walked away to Artemis' palace. Apollo left and I entered the moon goddess' palace. She showed me a room that I could have. I thanked he and went to the bed and cried for a little while longer. I feel asleep in my tears.

**Ok I really wanted to do that. Sorry but I decided to anyways please review.**

**The reviews that you all send me give me inspiration. One review gave me the idea for this chapter.**

**Please review! Hope you all enjoyed the story and please review!**


	8. Going Back

**Hi guys and gals well I have decided this is officially a percabeth. I know that I received more votes for Artemis. Plus she didn't win, well judging from what I saw she was off by like 2 votes. Maybe I honestly didn't count this time. Because I had decided that it was Percabeth. The thing is I forgot to put that THE VOTING IS OFFICALY OVER. One more thing I think that someone put in multiple votes for Artemis. I think this because first they were all very similar. Two what are the chances of 10 consecutive votes for one person? Well anyways I'll just write the disclaimer and then I'll start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rich Riordan's books or the content in them. **

Percy's P.O.V. (time skip, 7 years)

Today was the day that I was going to Earth. Today I would also see my mother again. It had been a while since I had last seen her. The last time I saw her was when I was 16. Which was a year ago. I was allowed to visit mom once a year. For however long I wanted, as long as it didn't exceed 3 months. I would always stay the full three months to the very last second.

I know that I'm a momma's boy but I accepted that a while ago. Now I am the friend of every god on Olympus. Even the ones in Atlantis and Hades as well. I was snapped out my thoughts when father walked into my room.

"Remember Perseus you are going to camp half-blood today. You can visit your mother but make it quick. The gods will be waiting for you in the throne room. They will not talk with you for a very long period of time. Then you are going to teleport to camp half-blood. Poseidon will claim you as soon as you enter camp half-blood and have mostly everyone's attention. You are going to have to train them. That way they can be better fighters. This time you can show your face." Father said then made a portal and we stepped through.

"Hello Percy." All of the gods said in unison. That was their usualgreeting. Then they noticed father and bowed.Father rolled his eyes and I smiled a little.

"Rise Olympians" they all rose and sat back down on their thrones. "One thing that you should all know about me is. I do not like all those formalities. Sure I expect to be respected, but not like that. Don't address me as my lord, sir, or any of those things. Just answer like a normal person. Does everyone understand?"

"We all understand, Chaos." The gods said in unison, weird.

That's when I saw my mom. She came up to me and gave me a hug.

"It's good to see you again Percy." She said still hugging me, and I hugged her back.

"It's good to see you too mom." I said and we pulled away. Mom and dad were looking at each other for a second. Mom's gaze flickered between us for a little while.

"What are you doing here Chaos?" Mom asked there was some tension in the room.

"I wanted to come with Perseus." Father answered and mom nodded. She went over to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry for what I said a few years ago." Mom apologizedfather shook his head.

"I should be the one apologizing, I'm sorry Sophia." Father said and they pulled away smiling.

Mom came back over to me and gave me another hug. Unlike the last one this one was quick.

"Well I don't really know what to say. Except that I think it's time I go to camp half-blood, again."

"This time are you going to show your face?" Asked Athena.

"Yes it's not going to be like the last few years. This time my dad is actually going to claim me, as well." I answered.

The gods all went into their human forms and said "bye for now".

Then I teleported to half blood hill. Next to Thalia's pine tree. I walked in and was greeted by none other than Chiron.

"Hello welcome to camp half-blood." He said and I grinned at him.

"Good to see you again Chiron. By the way I already know that I'm a demi-god. I also know who my godly parent is. Oh and I'll be training the other demi-gods. I'll make that announcement later at lunch. Just in case you haven't figured it out yet I know my way around." I said to a shocked Chiron. A few demi-gods started coming around me. I grinned at them and after most of the demi-gods where around me dad claimed me.

"All hail the son of Poseidon." Chiron said. "I'm sorry what's your name?"

"My name is Percy Jackson." I said and everyone's eyes widened.

"Ah so this is how you look. Why show your face this year and not all the rest?"

I shrugged "It's finally time, I'll be in the arena if anyone needs something." I said walking towards the arena.

When I got there I noticed it was empty. I formed some practice dummies. Then began training cutting, slashing, kicking , punching, stabbing, and all sorts of things. Every time one dummy went was in shreds I formed another one, and made the last one disappear. After a minute I stopped and looked up. The stands were full and all of the campers where looking at me. They were amazed I took down 1,000 training dummies turning them into a pile of dust, in a minute. I on the other hand frowned unimpressed. That was on roughly 17 dummies per second. Usually I could take down 20 in a second.

Maybe it's because I'm on Earth or I'm just distracted.

I left going towards the archery range. I summoned my bow and fired volley after volley of arrows at the target. They all went into the bulls eye. Everyone cutting into the one before it. It ripped a hole in the middle of the bulls eye. I went around it and picked up the long line of arrows stuck together. That's when I remembered the second time my mom taught me how to use a bow and arrow.

_Flashback_

_ "Ok Percy we're going to try this one more time. Now look at me and copy my stance."_

_ I tried copying it but it didn't work out to well. Mom came over and fixed my stance but it felt uncomfortable to me._

_ "Now try to hold your bow like this. Ok now reach back and grab an arrow. Good notch the arrow and fire." Mom said and I did as I was told. I missed the target by a long shot. It even went past mom's target. I looked at hers and she got a perfect bulls eye. That didn't discourage me though it made me want to learn archery even more._

_ Mom frowned a little probably thinking. She looked at me and shrugged. Making the arrow reappear in quiver._

_ "Percy you know how to go into the proper stance now. Sadly it isn't working for you. Instead go into a stance that you are comfortable with." I did that and mom continued slowly. "Notch an arrow... take a deep breath... look at the target...see where you want the arrow to go... fire." It flew straight and for once it got on the target. Not only that but I just got a perfect bulls eye._

_ Me and mom where so excited and happy. We hugged each other and mom spun me around._

_ "Yay you did it Percy, you got a bulls eye, I'm so proud of you!"_

_End of Flashback_

I smiled at the memory and fixed the arrows. I put them in a bucket for the campers to use.

"Wow these are super sharp I don't think that the arrows have ever been this sharp!" I heard an Apollo camper say, I chuckled silently to myself.

I went down to the beach to practice my water powers. I was thinking about making a hurricane for a little bit. But decided against it considering the space here was limited. Plus I wouldn't want to ruin camp. Sensing someone coming near me I turned around. The person was Annabeth, I smiled at her. Remembering all the quests we had been on. **(A\N Everything that happened in the books happened in the story. Except Percy already knew a lot more about Greek mythology. He was also stronger and didn't have any trouble with monsters. Or having to hold up the sky. Even The lost Hero and Son of Neptune happened.) **

She smiled back and I turned around. I made water into vapor and back into water again. This was just the basics not challenging stuff. That's when I noticed some people canoeing and decided to do the same. Before I could Annabeth spoke up.

"So that's how you look, I always wondered."

"Yeah I get the feeling that a lot of people did. At least here anyways, where I come from everyone knows me." I said starting to walk towards the canoes. Annabeth followed me.

"How is it like, I mean where you came from?" She asked.

"Want to join me?" I said gesturing towards the canoes. She nodded and we each climbed into a canoe. I had to go a lot slower so that Annabeth could be next to me in her canoe.

"Where I grew up, well I think almost everything is nicer there."

"Why what's nicer here and what's nicer there?" Annabeth asked me.

"Well for one thing I like the ocean here better. It's so much more green and fresh. That is the air is fresher. The forests are thicker and much more green and colorful. There is also much more forest there. You get a better view of the stars at night. Things like that, father doesn't let people pollute."

"What do you mean father, and have you ever stayed on Olympus?" Annabeth asked it's like she's interrogating me.

"What I mean by father is my father is Chaos." I said and Annabeth almost fell into the water.

"What I thought your dad was Poseidon." She asked eyes wide with confusion and some fear.

"My dad is Poseidon." I replied calm as ever with a mask of indifference on my face.

"Huh? I thought you said that your dad is Chaos."

"I didn't say that, I said my father is Chaos. Then after that I said Poseidon is my dad." I replied she looked even more confused. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. That is very rude from where I come from. "I think as Chaos as my father, and Poseidon as my dad." I said clearing it up for her. "To answer your earlier question. Yes I have been on Olympus, in fact I spend most of my time there."

"Wow that's amazing, who do you think of as your mom? Isn't Olympus wonderful, just takes your breath away doesn't it?" Annabeth said getting all dreamy eyed thinking about Olympus.

"You've met my mom before, when you went to Olympus can you guess who she is?" I asked and she thought for a second.

"Is she Sophia?" Annabeth asked looking confident that she guessed right.

"Try again." I said grinning and she looked a little down cast. I laughed and she glared at me.

"I was just kidding Annabeth, no need to take things so seriously. Plus I was smiling how did I not give myself away?" I said with a grin plastered on my face. She just stared at me for a while. It got really uncomfortable so I snapped my fingers in front of her face. She was so startled she flipped over her canoe. I burst out laughing and she wasn't coming out. That's when I sensed that she was underneath my canoe. I jumped up and landed on her canoe, just as she flipped mine over. She surfaced and looked shocked to see me standing on her flipped over canoe.

I laughed "Did you really think you could flip me over. I am the second most powerful being in existence." I said to an even more shocked looking Annabeth. I used my powers to flip over our canoes. I also put Annabeth back into hers with the swipe of my hand. We were about to start heading back when Artemis flashed in. Right on the front of my canoe. She didn't make it unbalanced as if she weighed about as much as my mom. Which in other words was nothing. Guess that's how it is for all immortals or for the girls at least.

"Yes Arty?" I asked and she smiled a little.

"Just wanted to know when will you give the announcement?" She said.

"During dinner are you and the hunters going to be joining us?" I asked and she seemed to be thinking it over.

"Yeah guess it would be ok. See you later Perce." With that she left in a flash of silver light.

Annabeth's mouth was agape.

"What?" I asked.

"Artemis actually talked to you and you have nick names for each other. She didn't even turn you into some animal. Why were you guys so natural around each other? Why doesn't she hate your guts like she does to every other man in existence?"

"Because she knows me and we're friends." I said as if that was the most obvious answer. I made her question seem as if it was the dumbest question you could ask. Annabeth looked like she was trying to hold back a blush. Then she looked like she had another question. She didn't ask though and we arrived back on shore. I made my canoe go back to its former place and made the rope tie it's self. Annabeth looked amazed then I did the same for her and removed the water from her clothes.

The conch shell rang signaling that it was dinner. I walked into the dinning pavilion, Annabeth next to me. After I grabbed my food and offered some to the gods and mom and father. I sat down at my dad's table. When I finished my food I told Chiron that I was ready to make my announcement. He nodded and stamped his foot, everyone was quite.

That's when all the Olympians flashed in as well as father and mom. I grinned at all of them and they grinned back.

"Well I am going to be training all of you. Because of the giant war and this way you can be stronger. Training will begin tomorrow." I said

**Sorry I took so long but school started. Well anyways hope everyone liked it. I know it's short but please be patient.**

**Please review they give me inspiration. **


	9. Training Campers

**Hello everybody I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I didn't know what to put in order to start the chapter. Well I'll just start with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own rick Riordan's novels and never will.( Sorry I dislike putting these in but if I don't I could get a fine or arrested for forgery.) **

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Today I was going to train the demi-gods. This was going to be fun. Hopefully they were stronger than they acted. I walked to the middle of where all the cabins were located. Then I blew a whistle, not a conch horn because that could cause some confusion. Immediately all the lights in the cabins went on. That is except for the Aphrodite cabin I smiled and walked towards it. I knew my parents and all of the gods were watching me.

I quietly opened the door and made a blow horn appear than blew it. They all jumped up while previously lying on their backs, and hit the beds above them. The ones on the top fell off their beds. I fell on the floor laughing and thought I could hear the gods laughter as well. They were all glaring daggers at me and a few threw their pillows at me. I caught the first one and hit the rest back to them. It got them each on their faces. That only made them more angry. The only Aphrodite camper who didn't seem mad was Piper. She had probably already woken up when I had blow the whistle.

She was grinning from ear to ear and burst out laughing. I was still laughing their faces were priceless.

"What's so funny?" Asked Drew her face red with anger. Of course that only made me laugh more. That's when she tackled me and since I was laughing so hard I didn't move. I looked over to see Apollo, Hermes, and Artemis standing by the door. While campers where peering through the door and windows. Drew pounded her fists on me but not in a hard manner. I gently shoved her away and stood up. That's when Aphrodite and my mom flashed in grinning at me just like the other gods in the room.

I composed myself and the campers bowed. Apollo and Hermes chuckled, Aphrodite and my mom giggled, and Artemis just smiled, at me.

"Percy is that any way to treat Aphrodite's children?" Chided my mom, but it didn't seem very serious because she was still smiling.

"It's not my fault they didn't want to get up." I defended myself still in high spirits. "Oh and hi Apollo, Hermes, Arty, Aphy, and mom." I said, Apollo and Hermes didn't want nicknames so I didn't give them any. Artemis didn't tell me to not call her Arty so I didn't stop. While Aphrodite wanted a nickname so I came up with Aphy.

"My children need their beauty sleep." Aphrodite said coming into the defense of her kids.

"Yes they do, but they also need to train. If that means having there beauty sleep be disrupted well so be it. Also Percy you are here to train and help them not play pranks on them." Said Artemis.

I shrugged "nobody said I couldn't have fun while training them." I said nonchalantly.

"Well we should be going now we just wanted to watch." Said my mom and they all left.

"Get ready we are going to start training after breakfast." I said and walked out and I had made sure it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Just to make sure though I quickly read everyone's mind for that one piece of information. They had all heard so there was no excuses for saying they didn't hear. I made my way over to my dad's cabin and changed my shirt. I came back out just as the conch horn blew signaling breakfast was ready.

I walked to the dining pavilion and grabbed some food then walked to the beach. I sat down quietly and ate in silence. That's when I sensed a godly presence. I then knew who it was so I put down my tray and made my bow appear.

That's when an arrow was shot and I stood up caught it drew an arrow and fired both of them back at her. She caught them and did the same thing. I caught all three and shot them back at her. Then she caught them put her arrows back in her quiver and shot mine back to me. I easily caught them and put them in my quiver, as well. We smiled at each other that was our way of saying hi for the last 5 years.

I looked around and saw the campers gaping at us. Mouths so wide open I was surprised they didn't touch the floor. Then a fly flew in to someone's mouth and they started chocking. They spit out the fly repulsed. I chuckled a little and Artemis cracked a smile. All the campers closed their mouths and Artemis flashed out. Apparently not wanting to say what she came here for in front of the entire camp. I turned around, sat, and began eating again.

The campers were shocked but went to go eat, anyways. I finished eating and decided that I would go for a swim. I had shorts on so I only took off my shirt and went into the water. I saw for a little bit before resurfacing. I noticed some girls at the beach giggling and chuckled. That's when I looked near the tree line and noticed Artemis was there. I smiled and waved at her she waved back and I swam towards her. I walked out of the water and greeted her with a smile, she returned the smile.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked grinning down at her.

"I and the Olympian council wanted to know what you will train the demi-gods in today and for the following week." She replied, I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I was just going to wing it. I didn't know I had to come up with a schedule." I said frowning a little, she rolled her eyes at me.

"Well can you get it done and give it to us, please." She said with a small smile, grinned broadly in return.

"Sure but I may need some help. You willing to help me, please?" I asked and she chuckled and shook her head.

"Fine it shouldn't take long anyways." She said and I grinned down at her again.

**Artemis P.O.V.**

I was the one who we decided on to ask Percy for his training schedule. I teleported to half-blood beach and saw him there eating. I smiled and raised my bow aiming at his head. He put down his tray of food, signaling that he knew I was there. I fired my arrow aimed at his head. He turned and around very quickly and grabbed the arrow, stood up to his full height. Then reached back grabbed an arrow, notched it, and fired both of them at me. I was still in my ready position. I caught the arrows and notched another than fired them at him. He repeated it and I caught the arrows again. Then I put my arrows back into my quiver and shot back his arrows. He caught them and did the same thing.

There was a crowd so I teleported to the tree line. Still on the beach but right in front of the forest. I watched Percy turn his back on the campers and continue eating. The campers left to go get their breakfast. A few girls came to the beach though. Percy paid them no mind and took off his shirt. I stared at his 8-pack. He was all muscle, he walked into the water. Resurfacing a little while later, while the girls giggled. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled that's when he saw me. Waving and smiling I couldn't help but do the same.

He swam to me and came out of the water. I tried to ignore the fact that he just came out of the water. In other words wet and without a shirt. Being a son of Poseidon he could choose when and when not to get wet. We talked and he somehow got me to agree to help him, make a training schedule.

Right now he was grinning at me and I was smiling at him. He was taller than me when I was in my human form. Right now I looked like an 18 year old. I remembered something and was going to tell him. But I decided to keep it as a surprise. I smirked and flashed out.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Artemis just smirked at me, I was confused. It looked like she was about to tell me something, than changed her mind. I shook my head and walked towards camp. Still on the beach I looked around. I didn't see my shirt anywhere, yet I knew this was where I left it. I remembered those giggling girls and chuckled. Oh well I had to start training right now. I would just have to get it later.

Since most of the camp where in the middle of all the cabins I went there. A lot of people were staring at me. I was use to it so I just grinned at then. A few girls were fanning their faces with their hands. Some looked ready to faint, I chuckled. They were so immature, then again so was I.

Now I was in the middle of the crowd.

"Everyone gather around." I said loudly and knew everyone had heard me. They all formed around me and I began talking again. "Listen up campers we are going to run around camp 10 times. If you get tired jog it, but absolutely under no circumstances walk. Walking doesn't help you get in better shape. Because I know if I allow you all to walk. You'll be walking as slow as a slug. Now we will be running the perimeter. Everyone has to run at least 3 laps. Then you can jog only if you are tired. Does everyone understand!" I yelled, the last part being the loudest.

"YES." They yelled back but not everyone.

"I SAID DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND?" I yelled again.

"YES!" They yelled back more people joined in this time.

"EVERYONE NEEDS TO SAY THEY UNDERSTAND. NOW DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND?" I yelled.

"YES WE UNDERTAND!" They yelled back in unison, but there was one person who still didn't yell.

"YOU THERE" I said pointing at them the crowd parted, "I said do you understand?" They were embarrassed but they nodded I rose an eyebrow. "Say it." I told them right now it was quite so I didn't need to raise my voice.

"Yes I understand." They said meekly, I turned around. I wove my raised my arm and made a lets go gesture. They followed I started sprinting I lost them all after a minute. I turned around and saw that I had left them in the dust. I laughed and continued running. I turned around again and saw that one person was trying hard to catch up to me. I noticed that they had blond hair. That was all I knew because of how far away they were. I turned not wanting to run into the woods. I lost sight of the blond person trying to catch up with me.

I decided to run faster and soon I lapped the campers and went next to the blonde. They turned out to be Annabeth. I tried to match my stride with hers but she was too slow. I gave up and was soon getting a lead on her. She furiously tried to catch up. This was training, not really a place to talk. So I kept on running, and if she talked she would be using more energy. Even though she was though I doubted she would have any energy left to spare.

I finished my 10 laps but still kept on going. Most of the campers still had half their laps to go. The little kids were struggling to keep up with the older kids. Most of them had only completed 3 laps. I was about to say that they could stop. But this was training and the younger they were the better. Because this way they could grow up being use to this. That was an advantage they had over the older campers. I smiled at a little girl as I passed her she was jogging. I saw that this was her fourth lap. Probably working up the energy to run another lap.

The entire time I had been running, Annabeth was only able to run the first 3 laps. Now she was jogging keeping her lead in front of the campers she still had 4 laps to go though. After two hours they finished whenever they finished they would collapse, breathing hard. I had completed 25 laps and hadn't broken a sweat. The little kids where the last ones to finish. I laughed this was just there warm ups to get there blood pumping. I had a lot of stamina, but I still expected more from them.

Annabeth the first camper to finish was sitting and looked up at me. "What's so funny?" She croaked out.

I shook my head "You all know this was just a warm up right?" There was a loud moan and shocked faces.

"How is this considered a warm up, more like torture." Annabeth said.

I laughed again "today was only the beginning."I said. " By the next month you will all have to be running 10 laps. Being required by me to do 20. If we get to the end of the year we should be running 100 laps out of 100." I said seriously. They all groaned and the ones sitting fell down on the floor. I walked down to the beach and stayed there for 30 minutes. I came back and saw that everyone was still there. I clapped my hand s once and rubbed them together.

"Ok now time for sword fighting. The sword is the most common weapon for us to use. Therefore everyone should know how to use them. Because in battle if you lose your weapon of choice. You will always see a sword from a fallen enemy or ally. If you pick it up and don't know how to use it you'll be an easy target. Chances are that if you're an archer you'll run out of arrows. That will lead you to maybe having to drop your weapon. Most of the time that will happen. If you are very good with your bow you can use just the bow to kill someone or something. The string can cut limbs, if you are strong enough you can completely cut off a limb. Or the points can be used to stab your opponent. So it's always good to know how to use more than one weapon." I said.

"Do you know how to use every weapon and be creative with them? Like the bow thing that you just explained." Someone asked it turned out to be one of the strolls.

I chuckled before replying "yes I do." Everyone's eyes went wide and I laughed at them. "Come on get up we are going to the arena to sword fight." I said and everyone got up and followed me there. I knew the armory wouldn't have enough swords so I made my own swords. They looked like crystal but they worked the same as the camps swords. Or imperial gold they were very hard to break. If they did it would have to be because of something really bad. They were stronger than the camps swords or the imperial gold ones at camp Jupiter.

I handed them out to everyone. They looked at me like I was crazy. That's when I remembered I didn't give them any sheaths. I made some and handed them out as well. They were still giving me looks that said are you crazy?

"Wont these break as soon as we start to spar with someone." Asked one of the older campers.

"Mine isn't the correct balance for me." somebody else said. Immediately everyone's swords and changed to fit them perfectly. The scabbards changed as well, I smirked.

"To answer your question no they will not break. It's easier to break imperial gold or bronze than these." I replied and put everyone into groups. Making sure that the Aphrodite kids were paired with stronger kids that would listen. That way they had to train if not they would be like pretty practice dummies.

"Percy you should let me pick my own partner." Drew said trying to charm speak me. I held back a laugh and played along.

"Who would you like to be partnered up with Drew?" I asked making myself look as if she had just charm spoken me. To say she was pleased, or the campers shocked, was an understatement. She honestly thought she was strong enough to charm speak me.

"I would like to be paired up with...you." She said checking me out. I could no longer keep in my laughter. Everyone was shocked and Drew looked angry and embarrassed.

"Did you really think you could charm speak me? I am the second most powerful being in existence. Chaos is the only one stronger than me. Even your mother, no not even the primordial Eros could charm speak me." I said chuckling a little. If the campers looked shocked before than I don't know how to explain how shocked they looked now.

"Glad you're on our side." Annabeth said and I grinned at them. The day went on and I taught them all how to use their swords. Letting them have their own styles. By the end of the day you wouldn't have recognized some of them. All perfectly capable of using swords. I was a good teacher, not to brag or anything but it was true. Now in battle they would all be able to defend themselves using swords.

When it was lunch time Artemis had come by and helped me with the training schedule.

Training Schedule for Week 1

Day 1: Warm up- 10 laps around camp 3 required to run. Sword fighting.

Day 2: Warm up- 10 laps around camp 3 required to run. Sword fighting.

Day 3: Warm up- 10 laps around camp 3 required to run. Archery.

Day 4: Warm up- 10 laps around camp 3 required to run. Archery.

Day 5: Warm up- 10 laps around camp 3 required to run. Sword fighting or archery.

Day 6: Warm up- 10 laps around camp 3 required to run. Using short range weapons.

Day 7: Warm up- 10 laps around camp 3 required to run. Training with weapon of choice.

Right now it was night time and I went to bed and fell asleep quickly. It was a dreamless sleep. The last though I had before I fell asleep was ' the campers are going to have every muscle sore tomorrow.'

**Well that was it hope everyone liked it and sorry it took so long to update.**

**Please review they give me inspiration. Make sure that if you have any ideas please share them with me. **


	10. Meeting Again

**Ok well I wasn't going to start working on this chapter so soon. But since I'm sick I have time to do it now. I have the worst immune system ever, no joke. Well anyways hope you all like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I by no means own any of Rick Riordan's books or well stories.**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling refreshed I sat up and yawned. Sitting up in bed I grinned thinking about the campers. They were all going to have sore muscles. I shook my head just thinking about them. Since now that I was awake and wouldn't be able to sleep again until night time, I got up. Changing out of my pajamas I walked outside. I looked up at the sky and noticed it was 5:30 A.M.

So I decided to go to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and was thinking about combing my hair. I could almost see my mom scolding me about not combing it. I grinned and after using the restroom I walked outside. That's when there was a golden flash and my mom was in front of me.

"Percy how many times do I have to tell you to comb your hair?" My mom asked me grinning, she wasn't mad at me. If someone had asked me what was the worst time I had made my mom angry? I would have replied that I couldn't remember my mom ever actually being mad at me.

"I don't know, not enough times I guess." I replied and my mom gave a gentle laugh. While I grinned at her and chuckled a little.

"Maybe one day you'll listen to me. Too bad that day isn't today. At least when it comes to personal grooming." She added the last part when I frowned at her.

"You know I'm not a dog right?" I asked and we laughed.

"Of course I do remember I raised you." She said firmly and I could hear the pride in her voice.

"Yeah, you know hearing the pride in your voice. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy." I said and we laughed again. My mom looked around and frowned.

"Do they have a gym here?" She asked it was more of a rhetorical question. Considering she could obviously not see one.

"No there isn't one guess they think that there training is basically like going to the gym. Except as an added bonus they get some schooling." I said that last part sarcastically.

My mom shook her head and gave a slight giggle. "Well you still like going to the gym don't you? It's good for you to make sure your still strong. Not just with your powers but with your body as well." She said getting a little more serious.

I nodded and we talked some more. We walked to the beach during some time in our conversation. Neither one of us noticed how much time had passed. We hadn't even noticed that all of the demi-gods were awake. They were all staring at us. Percy noticed and looked back, so did his mom. They both smiled at all of the demi-gods. That's when Sophia noticed an Apollo camper.

"You look just like your father, well actually there are some slight differences. What's your name?" Asked my mom.

"Will Solace, son of Apollo, head counselor of the Apollo cabin." He replied (A/N I don't actually know if that's true.)

My mom smiled and nodded at him before turning to face me. We hugged each other and my mom whispered to me "bye Percy see you later." Then she flashed out and like always I felt some loss, when my mom left. That's when the conch shell blew signaling breakfast was being served. All of the campers started to leave going towards the dinning pavilion. I noticed that Annabeth looked shocked before she turned and started walking away.

I walked up to her and asked. "What's got you so shocked?"

"She's your mom right?" Asked Annabeth.

"Yeah she's my mom, why do you ask?" Annabeth stopped walking and looked at me even more shocked than before.

"Your mom's a Primordial, no wonder you're the second most powerful being. Wait so you aren't a demi- god at all? You are just pretending to be one, why?" She said and I decided to start answering the questions before she asked so many I wouldn't be able to remember them all.

"Well actually my real mom is dead. Her name was Sally Jackson and she was a mortal. My dad is Poseidon so I'm a demi-god. But my mom raised me, therefore I think of her as my mom. The main reason I'm here is to fight in the second Giant War. Then It's to teach you all how to fight." I said almost completely positive that I'd answered them all. Annabeth nodded in understanding and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Sorry about thinking like that." She said and I shrugged,

"It's in your nature since you're a child of Athena." I said and she nodded we walked into the dinning pavilion.

We all got up and gave a portion of our food to our godly parents. Well I gave some to all of the gods. "Hope you all enjoy it." I said holding in a smirk and I could hear them laughing. They all replied saying 'thank you Percy we did enjoy it. 'Or 'thanks it smells good,' or 'dummy' that was from Artemis. Then I heard there laughter again and then the connection was severed. I smiled and chuckled at them. Some campers looked at me a little oddly. While the Aphrodite campers were all thinking. Everyone else noticed too and some of the campers paled. Because we all knew they were thinking about match making. That was all except Piper who was just eating peacefully.

"So Percy, you going to tell us who your girlfriend is?" Asked Drew and I stared at her for a second Before realizing who she meant.

"Actually I don't have a girlfriend I have a lot of friends who are girls but that's it. They are just friends." I replied sitting down, it was quiet everyone listening to our conversation.

"Then who was that girl that you were talking to on the beach. She said 'I'll see you later' and everything." Said Drew not believing me I guess it rose her suspicions when I smiled. Whenever I thought about my mom it always brought a smile to my face. Just at the mention of my mom I remembered some good times we had together.

"That girl has a name, it's Sophia-"

"See I was right you're defending her so who is she." Drew said interrupting me and I frowned.

"Well you might have of known by now if you hadn't interrupted me." I said and Drew looked a little embarrassed. "Well as I was saying before I was interrupted by Drew. She's the Primordial of beauty, laughter, perfection, and happiness.-"

"So that's why she is so beautiful and perfect looking." Interrupted Drew again, she looked a little jealous.

"Uh, yeah, sure I guess. Well anyways she's my mom." I said and everyone gasped, except Annabeth, who was smiling.

"So you're half God half Primordial?" Said a demi-God getting out of shock the quickest.

"No, I'm a demi-God." I replied and that confused the kid even more.

"How is that possible if you're mom is a primordial?" Asked Clarisse.

"Well she isn't my birth mom but she still raised me. My birth mom is dead, and her name was Sally Jackson." I said and everyone started showing there sympathy in different ways.

"Whoa, hey it's cool I don't remember her she died giving birth to me. So it's not like I actually knew her." I said, the campers stopped almost hesitantly. Some still looked at me sympathetically though.

Everyone went back to talking and eating their food. Some campers still looked back at Percy. Weather in awe, curiosity, or sympathy they still looked at him. When they finished eating Percy got up to make an announcement. He looked around and noticed that all of the campers looked sore. There movements were slow and a little sluggish and some winced. Other than having sore muscles they were all fine. Percy smiled he remembered when he woke up feeling like that for a long time. He was going easy on the campers though. Compared to what his training was like. Even now his strength was outmatched by his father.

When ever his muscles had started to get use to the training. Father would always take it up a notch. But that helped with making him able to ignore pain. Percy wanted to do that as part of the training. But didn't think the gods would appreciate having Percy kick their kids butts. Then make them suffer by keeping the bruises and the cuts he would give them. No matter how much they liked him and if it would be a useful skill.

He clapped his hands and had everyone's attention. "Ok guys we are going to go and run like yesterday. Then do some more training with sword fighting. By the way would anyone like to have the training schedule for this week?" I asked and all of the Athena campers hand's shot up. Most of camp wanted schedules so Percy decided to hand them out later. While they were still running laps he would make them. He nodded and said "you'll get them after you finish your laps, let's go."

He lead them to the middle of the cabins and stopped. "I think you should all have some time to let the food settle. Before we leave we should do some stretches. Well go do whatever you want for now and I'll be back later to call all of you guys back here. Actually I change my mind we're going to do stretches down at the beach. So everyone meet there in an hour."

Percy went to his cabin, to make the campers schedules. Deciding to be lazy he just turned his hand in a circle and the schedules appeared. He looked at them each just to make sure they were all ok. They were, he expected that, having done this for years now. He put them on his night stand and sat down on his bed. Percy had nothing better to do so he went to the beach.

He walked there and saw that it was empty. Smiling Percy walked up to the edge of the waves. Took off his shoes and took a step forward. Instantly feeling the rush of power, as he was in his domain. Feeling a powerful presence nearby Percy looked towards were he felt the presence was located. Noticing they were a god he ignored it and walked into the water. He had expected to see an Olympian. Yet he was sure he'd never met this women before in his life. She began walking towards him and Percy decided to let her.

"Hello my dear boy, how are you?" She asked I simply starred back not answering her. She talked as if they had met before, and her voice rang a bell in his head. Standing up he offered his hand, which she shook. She looked slightly taken aback as if she wasn't use to shaking hands. Her grip was also very slack. Just adding more to that effect that she was foreign to the concept of shaking hands.

"Have we met before, and I am doing fine thank you." She chuckled and shook her head.

"Well yes we have met before , how could you tell?" She asked and Percy looked at her more carefully. Still she didn't look familiar yet her voice, he'd hear it before where though?

"Your voice sounds familiar, only that's it." Percy replied politely and she nodded.

"Yes well of course you where too young to see then. Did you know that when babies are born they can't see much? That goes on for a little while. I forget if it's for a few days or weeks. All they can really see are shadows. Because they are born color blind." She said matter of factly.

"No I didn't know that but that means you had met me during my first week of birth?" Percy asked her and she nodded.

"I met you on the same day you were born. Perseus Jackson, Prince of the Universe, son of Chaos. As it so happens though I found out that your father is Poseidon the Sea God." She spat no longer seeming pleasant to talk to. Although she didn't look like a very friendly person to begin with. Nothing like his mom the most friendly and easy to talk to person he knew.

"Yeah, why got a problem with who my parents are?" Asked Percy being the loyal son he was. Plus he was a momma's boy and he didn't like people insulting his parents.

"Yes I do actually and you know what?" Not even waiting for an answer she continued. "I liked your precious little mommy least of all. Sure she always played the good girl. The perfect little angel well she isn't and I'm the only one who sees it. She helped me once and at the time I thought it was generous. Then later I realized she just wanted to make a good impression on your father. She used me and let me get tossed out not raising a finger to help!" Shrieked the lady and all through her speech Percy's anger was rising. On the verge of exploding but his mom had taught him to keep a calm demeanor.

"Well actually you're the only one who's crazy enough to think that. You know why you're the only one who can 'see through my mom's disguise,' as you put it? That's because you imagined it all. Because you are just jealous of her." Replied Percy in a calm voice that always seemed to get people more angry than yelling did. Maybe they thought he took their anger as a joke. Or frankly didn't care why they were mad.

"No, lies, she has fooled you all! I am the only one who can set things right! She has fooled you too! Because you are her adopted son! I came to warn you, but you won't listen!" She screamed at me eyes bulging and red faced.

That's when my mom appeared again, frowning.

"Hello Greta long time no see. Although apparently you are back to your old ways. Possibly worsened since I last saw you. Let me remind you that you were the one who hit me with a rock. Yet you are still mad at me? When it is I who should be mad at you. Yet I'm not I feel pity and sorrow but not anger. I had comforted you yet you talk about me behind my back. Even worse you want to portray me as a bad person. To my son of all people, why? What have I done to make you resent me so much?" My mom asked and Greta looked shocked and angry.

" You had only wanted to look like the victim in front of Lord Chaos. Then just to make the show more exciting. You had comforted me yet you didn't help me did you? I didn't get to stay, because of you! Now why do you think I hate you? I'll tell you why, it's because you act as if you own the world. Strutting around the place not following orders being a terrible worker! Thinking you're so perfect, having all the guys swooning at your feet. Kissing the very ground you walk on. Making people think that you're perfect and that they should do what you say. But you're far from perfect you were born an evil child. Only knowing to do bad things and making people think you are a good person. Yet I alone can see through your masquerade." She was screaming very red faced and looking crazy. Her eye even started twitching, that's when mom laughed at her. That was the thing I least expected her to do. Apparently so did everyone else, because all of camp was watching us looking amazed at mom.

"Wow that's what you think. That I'm an evil-doer and am a horrible worker. That it was all my fault you were kicked out of the void. Well I'm sorry to break it to you. But it was your own fault that you were kicked out. Unless my memory fails me I never failed to get a job done. Which was cleaning the castle and I did a decent job. Well people said I was the best but I'm not conceded. Besides they were most likely only being nice saying that. Me being the fastest and most thorough cleaner. I had admired you at first but then I realized you very much disliked me. Now it turns out you hated me. Well if that's what you think I'm not going to try and change your mind. Good day to you and to all of the campers. Good bye son see you some other time." Mom said everything with an apparent tone, that she used which she though Greta's speech had been, humorous.

Greta was furious, Percy thought 'well anyone would be mad if they got laughed at for something they believed beyond anything else'. She clenched her fists and stalked back into the forest. Wonder why she didn't teleport away?

"Well let's get started with those laps shall we?" Percy said addressing the campers. They all groaned in unison and all Percy could do was smile. "Ok fine let's do some stretches make sure no one has any cramps."

They did stretches and finished their laps. Everyone once again collapsed on the floor. Some people asking why they had to do this. That it was hard and painful. All of them were glad it was over.

"Come on everyone look on the bright side." I said to them smiling.

"What bright side? I don't see any." Said Clarisse

"At least nobody has any cramps right? Well you will all adjust and this is helpful." I replied still grinning that's when Annabeth started laughing.

"'At least no one has any cramps', I don't think many people care about that Percy. You are such a seaweed brain." She said still laughing some people joined in too. Others looked shocked and the majority could care less. Percy grinned and decided to leave them. Walking towards his cabin he began wondering. 'Why did Greta's power seem like the equivalent of an Olympian's? She was obviously born in the void or well the planet of the Primordial's. Had her power depleted because she was staying on Earth? Or was it because she hadn't used them in a while. Maybe it was because she had been born with a smaller amount of power than what primordial's usually had.'

He walked into his cabin and sat down on the bed. 'Mom please come here and explain what just happened' Percy prayed. She appeared in the bed opposite to his. For a second they smiled at each other.

"Mom what were you talking about when you said that Greta threw a rock at you?" I asked and her smile disappeared replaced with a sigh.

"Well when I used to work at the castle Greta was head of the maids. From the moment she set her eyes on me she hated me. I'm not exactly sure why. Because I know she didn't think I was 'evil' until a little while later. Maybe she was just jealous of me. Well anyways she didn't want to give me the job but Chaos said it was ok. You know what I'll just show you my memory ok?"

"Sure, I didn't know you could show someone your memory." I said excitedly mom giggled and shook her head.

"You shouldn't underestimate your mother Percy. There are probably a lot of things you don't know that I can do. Well actually every primordial can share memories." Mom said her tone getting a little sad. She was probably thinking about how much time we had been separated. She sat next to me and placed her finger on the middle of her forehead and when it glowed gold she removed it. Then placed it on the middle of my forehead and I felt like we had just transported somewhere. But I felt like part of me was somewhere else. I closed my eyes and focused on my cabin at camp. I could see myself sitting there with a glowing dot where my mom had placed her finger. I looked at my mom and she had the same dot. This was beyond creepy and felt weird.

"Now you know how we feel Percy." My mom whispered to me and she looked transparent. Then I noticed that I did too. "We are in my memory that's why we are transparent." Mom explained and I looked at what was going on around us.

_Sophia's Flashback and P.O.V._

_ I up at the castle and couldn't believe that I was about to go inside. I walked up to the guards by the doors._

_ Smiling and receiving them I said "I'm here to ask for a job." They nodded and let me in._

_ It was beautiful inside the walls were a warm brown with a gold trim. Portraits' lined the walls and banisters. Of course there were lights on top it had crystal chandeliers' at certain intervals. The hallway was also very wide. There were primordial's, but it wasn't very crowed. There were maids hurrying around and others who I had no idea why they were here. Then I remembered today there was a party. Chaos had invited a lot of primordial's in order to get acquainted with them._

_ I stopped one of the maids who looked a little angry about me stopping her._

_ "Excuse me but I'm looking for a job. Can you tell me who to ask for the job. Well more of where they are at and how to get there." I asked and she smirked at me._

_ "Well ask Lord Chaos of course if not. Well you could ask Greta and see if there are an open posts for a job as a maid. You'll find her in the kitchens and Lord Chaos in the dining room. Maybe even the in the ball room. Good luck with finding them." She said laughing kind evilly and ran._

_ Deciding I didn't want to interrupt Lord Chaos in the middle of a party to ask for a job. I went to another maid and asked where I could find Greta. She laughed and continued working. So I asked a different maid where the kitchens where at and received the same response. That went on for a very long time. I stopped yet another maid determined to get answers this time._

_ "May you please tell me where the kitchens are or where Greta is?" I asked she looked a little older she looked like she was in her mid thirties. Of course she wasn't most likely she was a lot older. The lady smiled at me and I sighed. Knowing that she would help me._

_ "She is in the ball room attending to the guests. Would you like me to show you the way?" She said in a kind motherly voice making me immediately like her._

_ "Yes I would but wouldn't it be weird for me to just go in there. Besides wouldn't he notice and everyone else too. I don't want to seem rude or have everyone starring at me." I said and she gave a gentle laugh which made me join in. _

_ "Well you already seem to attract a lot of attention." She gestured around us and I noticed a lot of people starring at me. "But if don't want to you can always come back some other day." I shook my head and she nodded. "I didn't think you were the type to put things off for later. Well you'll attract more attention if you stay in those casual clothes. Everyone dressed up you know, trying to make a good impression on Lord Chaos. Well since I'm already off I'll help you get dressed up. Here follow me and no if, ands, or buts about it." She said that last part sternly and I nodded following her into a bathroom. It was beautiful the walls where white and everything in there was gold. The sinks the toilet even the soap and flowers were colored like gold._

_ "Wow this is magnificent absolutely divine." I said and she smiled._

_ "Thanks I designed it Lord Chaos allows us to change whatever we want. If we ask for permission first. Although once a month everyone gets to design their own room. Well decide on the décor that's why the next time you come into the castle it'll look different. Well now let's choose a dress for you to wear." She walked over to a door and opened it. She walked in and came back out with a book. _

_ "These are mine you can wear one if you like. I let my daughters borrow them all the time. That's why most of these dresses look modern. Because I buy them for my daughters to wear. I'll show you the ones that nobody has worn yet but are still new. The newest I bought yesterday frankly it's my favorite. What's your name dear?" She asked and explained._

_ "My name is Sophia and thank you. You are too kind honestly you don't have to do all this for me."I said and we smiled at each other._

_ "It's ok I want to since I only have two daughters. Plus you are such a lovely girl Sophia. My name is Valerie it means strong." We giggled together at that last part._

_ "Ok Valerie well my name means wisdom." She nodded with a look that said 'wish my name meant that.'_

_ "Let's see which dress do you like the most? You can keep it as well." She said and it seemed rude to refuse. Because of how happy she seemed so I nodded._

_ I looked through them all. But I decided on a dress that started off white. Then slowly started to go to grey. Then continued to get darker until it was black. It had no back and was v-cut but not too big. On one thigh it was cut from the bottom of the dress to almost my rear end. It was a modest and elegant dress. I loved it and Valerie insisted that I wear jewelry. She gave me a diamond necklace and earrings that matched. The earrings were long earrings yet surprisingly light. They weren't even that long either but went really well with the outfit. She even gave me a thick diamond necklace._

_ She did my make up with a wave of her hand. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. She did a wonderful job I touched my face to make sure I wasn't imagining it. I turned around quickly and embraced Valerie she was really too kind._

_ "Thank you, you have no idea how grateful I am. You are so wonderful I will never forget this." I said and I felt like crying. _

_ "Your welcome and thank you now go to the party. My goodness it's only been 15 minutes." She said and we walked out. I received more stares people gaping at me. I felt like blushing but that never seemed to happened. Valerie escorted me towards the ball room and opened the door. The only people who noticed us were the people near the door. The majority of them were staring at me._

_ "Lord Chaos should be near the front go on." Valerie said giving me a gentle push. I looked at her one more time and smiled before heading towards the other end of the room. Lord Chaos wasn't that hard to find. Considering the amount of energy and power radiating from him was overwhelming. He had just excused himself from the people he was talking to when I walked up to him._

_ "Hello Lord Chaos." I greeted and he stared at me for a second._

_ "Hello what is your name?" He greeted kindly and I smiled at him._

_ "My name is Sophia, and I want to ask you something, well-" I started saying._

_ "Lord Chaos would you like something to drink?" Asked a lady interrupting me she had the same outfit as the rest of the maids. Except the colors were reversed so that she had more of a dark color than a white. The rest of the maids had a light color than some of the dark. For Greta it was black with a white trim. For Valerie it had been white with a dark royal purple for the trim._

_ "No thank you, now what were you saying?" Lord Chaos replied._

_ "I was wondering if there are any jobs that are available. Maybe I could work as a maid." I said with a small smile not showing my nervousness._

_ "Yes I think you could." He turned to who I assumed was Greta. "There is a spot open right if I recall right you just fired a maid earlier today right Greta?" He asked._

_ "Yes Lord Chaos there is but I don't want to hire her." Greta said looking at me with pure dislike._

_ "Why not?" Lord Chaos asked her just before I did._

_ "I have a certain system and requirements that a maid should show. Yet she does not possess them." She said and I frowned. I thought about all the maids they all had dark hair. None of them were ugly yet couldn't be considered beautiful. Mostly average, none were necessarily fat or very skinny. Again more or less average that's when it clicked. She didn't like me because she deemed me beautiful. Either that or she believed that 'dumb blonds' thing._

_ "What qualities should I have then? Because I haven't given you my résumé. Plus no offense or anything but you don't really know anything about me. As of yet you just straight up refused to give me a job." I said and she looked angry._

_ "Yes Greta I am quit curious as to how you chose a maid." Lord Chaos said I noticed that he was coming to my aid. Because now she had to tell us both why. While being polite and well mannered about it._

_ "My Lord can't you see she is a child of-" She started saying but it looked like it wasn't meant to come out. At that moment someone bumped into her and she spilled her tray with wine all over me. It got on my hair, face, dress and all over. I felt sticky and the glass broke at my feet. Some glass shot up and impaled itself into me. I gave a little shriek and saw my golden blood running down my thigh. Greta was trying to hide a smile. She wasn't doing a good job at it either. _

_ It hurt to stand and I started swaying. I looked at the glass and saw that it looked odd. That's when I remembered a planet where they put poison in the glass. That way it was almost undetectable. The only way to find out if it had poison was it would start turning purplish-greenish when it broke. The glass was starting to turn purplish-greenish right now. That's when my eyes started fluttering. I was now fighting to stay awake. Lord Chaos picked me up bridal style. I looked over at Greta who was looking at the glass with shock. Then she looked up and the shock turned into anger._

_ I turned my head and looked at Lord Chaos before it went dark._

_ I woke up again and looked at the ceiling. This wasn't my room the ceiling here was white not one that resembled the sky. Freaking out I sat blot up right that's when a hand went on my shoulder. They were trying to gently push me down. That scared me half to death. So since I was scared I jumped up really high and when I landed on the bed again I saw Lord Chaos sitting there. I was breathing hard and he was trying not to laugh at me. I laid back down and groaned._

_ Feeling pain shoot through my legs. I turned my head to look at Lord Chaos. He looked worried all the previous humor gone. _

_ "Did you take out the poison?" I asked._

_ "I had the healers try and take it all out. They got all of the glass out though. I'm really sorry this happened to you." He told me and I nodded. Then I really processed his words._

_ "Wait what did you mean by they tried taking it all out?" I asked already knowing the answer but hoping it wasn't the right answer._

_ He sighed and looked at me straight in the eye. "The healers couldn't get all of the poison out of you." He said and I stayed there in shock, frozen._

_ "Could you get the poison out?" I asked hoping that he would._

_ He smiled and I prepared myself for the worst. "Yes I can now that I have your permission." He said and I was confused by his statement. Yet relived that he would help._

_ "Why did you need my permission?" I asked._

_ "Because some of the glass got really high up into your thigh. Well I would need to put my hand on the wound in order to take out all of the poison in that area." Lord Chaos replied a little awkwardly. I felt the same and looked down. The thigh that I could see was bandaged. That probably meant the other one was too._

_ "Where's my mom and dad, why aren't they here?" I asked._

_ "We haven't called them yet. Why, did you want them here? I could send someone to go and get them." He said and thinking it would be awkward having her dad here while Chaos healed her she decided on no for him. Then thought her mom would start freaking out. Then she might start trying to play match maker. Even if he was the creator besides she already knew him and there wasn't any awkwardness between them. She decided she'd tell them later._

_ "No it's ok you've done enough and it would be weird having my parents here. Especially my dad and my mom would probably be commenting on everything you did. Like if you need to be more gentle, quick, and after a while more focused." I replied and he nodded._

_ "I guess you're right it really would be awkward with them here. Plus I know how dad's can get about their daughters. Well let's remove these bandages so we can just finish the healing. Oh and one last thing. Try not to tense up when I touch the wound." I nodded pressing my lips together. Lord Chaos looked at me and chuckled._

_ "What?" I asked getting a little defensive. _

_ "It's just you're acting like I'm about to put stitches on you." He said summoning two therapy balls. "Here it should help with you not tensing up. At least not tensing your thighs." Lord Chaos said handing them to me. I nodded showing him that it was ok to start. I bit my lip not really aware that I was doing that. Lord Chaos laughed and put his thumb under where I was biting my lip and pressed downwards. Making my lip to come from between my teeth. I was a little shocked but gave a small smile._

_ Lord Chaos removed the bandages and I had my teeth clenched. While squeezing the therapy hand balls. It hurt because they were sticking to the still open wounds. But I was proud that I hadn't tensed up. Lord Chaos seemed to sense when it hurt. Because he had been very gentle, which surprised me. I had always imagined him as scary. Not at all gentle yet he was nothing like that. He was still intimidating though, that wouldn't change._

_ He looked at me for a second. I knew he was about to draw out the poison. He also looked at the corner which was dark._

_ "Is there something you need Greta?" He asked confusing me for a second. Until Greta stepped out blushing, from embarrassment._

_ "I wanted to ask if I should check the other glasses? Just to check for poisoning. Also is there anything I could help you with?" She asked as if just thinking this up now. A little slow and hurried at some points._

_ "No that's just a waste of time. Tomorrow go and buy a new set. Actually Sophia if you're up to it. You could go and buy some new cups tomorrow. As for your assistance, I don't require your help." Lord Chaos replied to Greta. While I was all happy on the inside. _

_ "I would love to go and pick out the new cups. Is that all I should get or plates to match?" I asked and he chuckled._

_ "You seem very enthusiastic about your first job. But sure if you want to. Go right ahead and pick out some new plates while you're there." He replied and it took a lot of self restrain to not hug him._

_ Greta left and Lord Chaos looked at me seriously. I took a deep breath and nodded. He placed his hand on a wound. It was weird feeling poison being drawn from you. It felt like a powerful vacuum was forcing it out. His hand was very close to her waist. It was very uncomfortable and weird._

_ Finally after a while all of the poison was out of her body. Sophia hugged Lord Chaos and he tensed up. Sophia didn't care though instead choosing to whisper 'thank you'. Then letting go of him, grinning._

_ "Do I have to stay here? Or can I go to my house for the night?" I asked still smiling._

_ "You have to stay here to let your legs adjust again. The amount of poison I took out left your legs kind of weak. So if you tried walking you would fall." He replied after a little while. I nodded and tucked myself into bed. I closed my eyes and feel asleep quickly._

_ The days passed by quickly after that and I had moved into the castle. Then I remembered that day when I first saw Percy._

_ I took Percy into the gardens and got some confused and shocked looks shot my way. But I didn't care, let them think Percy was my son, and I wished he was. Then the head maid for Lord Chaos came up to me, this was going to get interesting._

_ "Now what do you think you are doing taking an unauthorized break to hold a child?" She asked me with a look on her face that told me that if I didn't give her a good answer she was going to fire me. I didn't understand why she disliked me so much and ever since I began working at he castle she had been looking for ways to fire me. Everyone said she was probably jealous of my good fortune and beauty. It angered me to even see her and to have her shooting accusations at me made me very angry at her indeed._

_ "I do have authorization to be out here with Percy." I said and that seemed to catch her off guard._

_ " Lies I did not give you permission to be out here with that, that child." Like always I kept a calm composure and didn't let my anger seep into my voice._

_ "You are not the person I got permission from true, but you are not the only person who I can get permission from." I said in a very calm voice nobody would be able to figure out that on the inside I was seething with anger._

_ " I doubt Lord Chaos would tell you to watch over a child! You are a liar who has been plotting against us all and you have everyone but me fooled! Hand that child over you disgraceful liar!" Then she snatched Percy out of my arms and right on cue he began crying._

_ "Hand him over you were not asked to watch over him and I am not a liar also his name is Persues Jackson now hand him over Greta!" I would not allow her to harm Percy and she was obviously crazed. I looked around desperate to get help that was when I noticed a crowd had formed around us. Nobody would help so I had to take matters into my own hands. I pressed one of her pressure points and grabbed Percy before she was able to drop him and I went into the crowd. When I finally got out Greta grabbed a rock and threw it I saw it and it was about to hit Percy so I turned very quickly and it hit my back. That was when Lord Chaos appeared in front of me in outrage I knew I was bleeding and so did he._

_ "Greta what Sophia said was true I asked her to take care of Perseus. You almost killed him with a rock that was a very reckless move. You are fired and will be forced to leave my domain so go and get your things now!" He said it so loud and filled with such anger I couldn't help but wince. Greta wasn't doing much better and I could tell that Lord Chaos was about to yell at her again so I helped her by grabbing hold of her arm and began walking to help her find her feet and walk. Then she realized I was helping her even after what she did to me and she smiled at me, gratefully. I only walked her a little longer and then let go of her arm, turned and stared walking away. Even though I had been angry at her for hurting me I forgave her at seeing what she was about to go through and what she had gone through. She was a strong women because if I had been yelled at by Lord Chaos I would have most likely cried and run from him or at least try. I took a deep breath and walked back to Lord Chaos with a now sleeping Percy in my arms._

_ " Thank you for taking such good care of Perseus. Would you like me to heal you, Sophia?" Well that was a surprise all of the sudden he was being all calm and nice. It couldn't hurt to get healed either and well my back was in a lot of pain._

_ "Yes please Lord Chaos I would very much like to be healed, my back is hurting a lot right now." He frowned at that but I didn't know what part he was frowning at._

_End of Flashback_

"Ok mom well see you later. I have to go train the campers." I said and my mom smiled at me.

"You grew up so fast, I am so proud of you. Just know that nothing will ever change that. Well actually if you turned to Gaia's side I would be disappointed. But other than that oh Percy." My mom said and she hugged me and started crying. After a while she stopped and kissed my forehead before leaving.

**Ok well I was going to continue but it's long. So I'll write the next chapter sooner. Sorry about how long it took to update. I've just had a lot to do. This was really more of a filler. It will lead up to the next chapter though. So this is an important chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Bad Memories

**I was debating whether or not to do this chapter. Because of the lack of reviews. In the end I decided I would but this probably would have been up earlier if I had gotten more reviews.**

**I would like to thank these following people for reviewing:**

**Guests**

**lucavento**

**Huntress in the Night**

**Getsuganeo**

**OpenOyaku**

**steph123**

**GoddessOfSweetness-Me**

**Toner of ShadoW's **

**Disclaimer: Even though I wish I could I don't own the Percy Jackson series or Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Percy P.O.V.**

I stood up to leave and thought about what my mom just showed me. I recalled seeing Valerie as the head maid in the castle. 'Guess mom didn't forget and got her promoted.' That's when there was a flash and Greta appeared. 'That was ironic I think about her and she appears.'

"Did your mother show anything about me in the past?" Greta asked and I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"Yes, she showed me what a horrible person you are. Also about your past, well when she first met you." I said and she nodded, I stared at her. Why was she nodding I just insulted her? She could at least have the decency to get mad.

"Ok well I've learned about sarcasm here. I'm guessing that you are being sarcastic. Well anyways that's not why I'm here. I want to tell you more about how bad of a person your mother really is. When I still worked at the castle I caught her doing some suspicious things. Here let me show you." She said and this time I did roll my eyes.

"Ok fine and I wasn't being sarcastic before." I said and she glared daggers at me.

She did the same thing as my mom. Except her light was a navy blue almost black. It also didn't glow or shine as brightly.

_Greta's Flashbacks_

_ I was coming back from the masters office. Having just delivered his breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and saw her. She had just gotten back and was putting the new dishes in the cabinets. She looked behind her shoulder before placing a cup in the cabinet. I already didn't like her especially since last night. Thinking she could get into Lord Chaos' party uninvited. Showing up looking very formal except for the cut of the dress. In my opinion it was too revealing and was just her way of begging for attention._

_ Also from her hair and her looks she is a daughter of Hemera. Although her eyes look more like the ocean. By the way she walks she thinks herself above others. Plus I don't like how she just looked over her shoulder as if to check nobody's watching her._

_ I stepped out of the dark corner I was in. I cleared my throat and she jumped the cup that had been in her hand flew up into the air. It's like everything suddenly went into slow motion. Sophia looked up at the cup and caught it. Then turned to face me looking startled. She had just barely caught the cup because it had almost hit the floor (in her opinion). _

_ "Why did you keep on looking behind yourself? Then get scared because I cleared my throat, when you weren't looking?" I questioned and she stared at me for a second._

_ "Why were you watching me? That's really creepy you know. Also to answer your question I-" She started saying before I cut her off._

_ "Don't smart mouth me, just because of that you will not have any breakfast or dinner." I said and she nodded making me even more angry._

_ "I'm sorry m 'am it won't happen again." She said still talking in a normal voice. As if it didn't matter to her if she got punished. _

_ "It had better not and you had better start learning how to give a proper apology. Now answer the question it's very rude to not answer a question. Especially when it comes from your superior." I said and she continued._

_ "Well I thought someone was coming so I looked back. When I didn't see anyone I turned around. But I had this really creepy feeling that I was being watched. So I kept looking back to see if anyone was there. Since I didn't see anyone I decided I was being paranoid. Then I got really into my work. That's when you popped out of nowhere and 'cleared your throat'. So that startled me because I was really focused on what I was doing. Which was putting away cups." She motioned to the open cabinet and boxes._

_ "Likely story and by the way you are a terrible liar. Also I am not dumb I know what you were doing. That's very obvious I don't need you to point out the obvious. Get it, got it, good." I said and walked out of the kitchen to start on cleaning the cast._

_ I had just told Sophia to clean the rooms and decided to check up on her. She would most likely mess everything up. I found her in the vase room. I didn't know why we had to have a room full of vases but if that's what Lord Chaos wants, so be it._

_ She was holding the most expensive vase in the room. Looking at it closely she set it in a bag. Then turned around and saw me standing there. She raised an eyebrow and so did I._

_ "What do you think you're doing? Mimicking me and trying to steal a vase." I said walking over to the bag. She picked it up before I could get to it. Then she had the nerve to hand it to me. I gritted my teeth together, it was hard to be patient with her._

_ "I didn't mimic you, you did that to me. Because I raised my eyebrow first. Plus I was going to take this vase to a jewelry store to get it fixed." She is a total brat telling me this._

_ "Stop lying! You aren't going to get any meals today or tomorrow! For you behavior you little brat." I spat at her, I had began with yelling though. She still looked as calm as ever though. That irked me to no end._

_ "By the way you could have of just fixed this with magic. D-" I started saying._

_ "No you can't, becau-" I interrupted her._

_ "Yes you can you little know-it-all. Even though you aren't because you are too dumb to realized you are a primordial." I said angrily. "Also don't you ever think about interrupting me again. If you do there will be consequences to pay." With that said I took out the vase and looked at it. I found where it had cracked so I put my finger on the thin and long line._

_ "I don't think you should-" Sophia started to say but I ignored her. Instead I used my magic to try and fix it. But instead of being fixing it shattered. There were a lot of little pieces. I whipped around and looked at Sophia._

_ "WHY DID YOU PUT THAT SPELL ON IT! I WAS GOING TO FIX IT JUST HAD TO GET YOUR WAY DIDN'T YOU!" I yelled at her and before I knew it I brought up my hand and swung it towards her face. She grabbed my wrist before I could actually slap her. That only made my anger grow._

_ "Greta that wouldn't have been very nice." She tutted shaking her head. Then she looked past my head and sank into a bow. "Hello Lord Chaos, fine day isn't it?" She said and giggled, while I froze. How long had he been standing there?_

_ "Yes I guess it is, when is it not?" He replied calmly and I turned around quickly sinking into a bow._

_ "Hello Lord Chaos." I said trying to act as if nothing had happened._

_ "Greta you should not try and inflict violence on people. Especially your fellow workers, also accusing them for things they didn't do. It was your fault the vase broke not Sophia's." I winced as he said that, his tone was calm yet firm with some anger mixed into it. "If I see this type of behavior again you will be fired. You have now been demoted, now go and change into your old work clothes and I will elect a new head maid. " He told me and I nodded weakly._

_ "No it's fine you shouldn't do that she was just mad. You know people can overreact when they are mad. Not really thinking about what they are doing. Please don't do that she only suspected that I did it because I put the vase in a bag. Plus it's diamond so that just looked like I was trying to steal, when I wasn't." How dare she play innocent and lie to Lord Chaos. She was going to steal the vase if I hadn't gotten here in time she would have. All she's doing is making herself look noble and innocent. While being a total kiss up to Lord Chaos._

_ "Ok fine but there will not be any more chances." He said and I nodded in understanding. I looked at Sophia why had she been able to persuade him so easily? Nobody had ever been able to change his mind before. Why was she so special, what does she have that others don't? I don't like how attached Lord Chaos is getting to Sophia. They were much too close yesterday, in my opinion. They had been talking like they were friends. It had made her angry and maybe... jealous._

_ I walked into the kitchen and saw Sophia preparing Lord Chaos' breakfast. I gritted my teeth but went back to that dark corner. She looked over to where I am standing. She just stared for a few seconds. Then she looked around and she frowned. But returned to working on making his breakfast. When it came to pouring his drink she served him some coffee. Then she looked around as if searching for someone or something. When she didn't see anyone or anything she started searching her pockets. Then she drew out two bottles one had white creamy looking liquid in it. The liquid resembled milk in a way. The other one was also white. But it was something that looked like salt. She poured them both in and stirred his coffee before deciding she was done. Looking at her tray of food she smiled. _

_ I walked out of the corner and grabbed the cup quickly. She just stared at me and then raised an eyebrow._

_ "Where you watching me again Greta? By the way do you ever have company when you watch me? Because I feel like there are always a few sets of eyes watching me." She said and I was a little shocked for a moment._

_ "Don't flatter yourself like there would be so many people staring at you all day. Who would even want to watch you do your work?" I said with a smirk and she laughed. For some reason I felt myself relax it was such a soothing sound. I wanted to hear her laugh all day when she stopped I got angry. "Why did you stop, continue laughing." I said even before I could think about it. Then I realized what I said and blushed. She did give a small laugh though._

_ "Well thanks I guess, for liking how I laugh. Also you watch me work." She said and I felt angry t her again. She had set down the tray, and I didn't notice when. I threw the contents of the cup on her. Most of it got her face but some got on her chest and neck._

_ She shrieked and ran out of the kitchen. I smiled to myself happy at what I had done. That coffee would probably burn her skin. Actually it would burn her skin then she would look pink at where it hit her bare skin. I followed her and saw that she was running blindly. _

_ That's why she ran into Lord Chaos as he turned the corner. She landed on her bottom and stayed there. It looked like she wanted to cry and that's just what she did. Lord Chaos looked startled thinking that he was the reason why. But it looked like he had just noticed the coffee on her. He knelt down and swiped his hand in front of her. The coffee formed into a bubble and turned solid._

_ Her skin did look pink she opened her eyes a little bit and looked at him. She stopped crying and looked like she was refraining from wincing. Lord Chaos held up a hand and placed it on her forehead. There was a slight white glow and her skin returned to normal. _

_ "Who did this to you?" Lord Chaos asked her kindly._

_ "Nobody" she mumbled._

_ "Of course somebody did you wouldn't do this to yourself. Now tell me who did it." He said a little firmer but it was still in a caring voice. I gritted my teeth and held my breath. She looked up at me and if she was startled to see me she didn't show it._

_ Sophia turned back to look at Lord Chaos and shook her head. She got up and said "it's fine, it doesn't matter."_

_ "Yes it does because whoever they were needs to be fired." Lord Chaos said getting a lot more serious._

_ "Please just let it go I'm fine. Thank you, you really are kind but it's ok I forgive them. I really do appreciate what you did for me. What you continue doing for me. Again thank-you, may I please go back to my job?" She asked Lord Chaos and he sighed._

_ "Ok fine but if this type of thing happens again make sure to tell me, ok?" He asked her and she smiled at him then nodded. That's when they both stood up. Lord Chaos lent down and whispered something in her ear and she laughed. We both immediately relaxed and I closed my eyes never wanting the sound to end. But of course it did and I regained my composure, so did Lord Chaos._

_ When we were both in the kitchen again I cornered her._

_ "What was in the coffee I saw you put something in there?"_

_ "They were creamer and sugar. Since I don't know where any is and someone gave me some earlier this morning I put them in." She said and walked around me grabbed the tray of food and walked out of the kitchen._

_End of Flashbacks_

"Now do you see how evil your mother truly is?" Greta asked me.

"Really all I saw was you bullying my mom and she saved you from getting fired and demoted. While you were horrible towards her. Now leave and that wasn't a question." I said and she glared at me before flashing out. If looks could kill I would be dead because of the look she gave me. I walked out of the cabin and I heard the conch shell blow three times signaling we were under attack. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. While taking out riptide and making another sword, and all sorts of knives. I also created a lot of different sheathes and placed them on various places. Like my arms, legs, and waist. By the time I was on top of the hill I was armed with 4 swords, a lot of knives, and daggers. Two swords where in my hands and the other two were on my back.

There was an army of monsters leading them all was a giant. That was really inconvenient for me because I needed a God or Goddess to help me kill it. No matter how much I hurt it, it wouldn't die. Then I thought about my mom in a way she could be considered a Goddess. Just a lot more powerful and trained. So I prayed 'mom please help me kill this Giant'. The next thing I knew she was right there in front of me, smiling.

"Hello Percy wow we've been seeing a lot of each other lately." Mom said and we each gave a small laugh.

"Hey mom ready to help me kill a giant and a lot of monsters?" I asked and she nodded.

"One more thing mom if we could kill as many as possible. Well you know as fast as we possibly can. I don't want anyone getting hurt or killed." I said turning serious again my mom nodded. This time with a look of determination.

The rest of camp half-blood caught up with us all armed and ready for battle. I nodded to them before turning to face the Giant. I felt really confident having my mom next to me. But I also had my friends to fight for. If anyone got hurt or injured I would feel guilty. Just knowing that I could have prevented that from happening made me feel bad. I had been trained for a reason and this was it.

"HEY YOU GIANT, PREPARE TO DIE, I MIGHT MAKE IT QUICK IF YOU TELL YOUR ARMY TO GO KILL THEMSELFS!" I said and some people chuckled. I wanted to lighten the mood a bit because the campers seriously needed it. It seemed to have worked, good now they will fight better. Being nervous can affect how you fight.

"Who are you?" Asked the Giant and I laughed.

"I'M THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" I said while grinning up at him. The campers where looking at me with complete and total admiration.

"You are going to be the first one I kill, demi-god. Now I asked a question you should answer it." He said while I was laughing.

"I don't think I will." I replied and before he could say anything, my mom spoke up.

"Percy it really is rather rude to not answer a question. There is no harm in telling him your name." She scolded and I sighed.

"Fine I'll tell him. MY NAME IS PERCY JACKSON AND I'M GETTING TIRED OF THIS SMALL TALK." I said and he nodded yelling charge. Of course he ran straight past me like a total dodo head. I looked at my mom and she looked at me. We were both thinking 'seriously he said he was going to kill me(you) first.' I shrugged my shoulders and ran after him my mom beside me. He raised his sword above his head and swung down at some campers. Before his sword made contact with them I stepped in front of them and put my sword up effectively blocking him. I looked like how people do in the movies. Having my knees bent slightly with my sword over my head. I had put one of my swords away earlier.

He growled at me and I chuckled. "Why are you growling, you aren't a dog." I said and he looked a little embarrassed. Just what I need I jumped on his arm and began crawling up his arm. I got to his shoulders and looked down at my mom she was helping the campers not get killed. She shot a ball of light at the Giant. It was like having a piece of the sun shot at you. She made it stop and continue making holes through him repeatedly. I stabbed his neck and he roared, my mom stopped. Probably wanted me to mess him up some more before he died. I grinned and sent a wave of salt water on him. That made his holes burn more badly. He moved forward violently and I was thrown off balance. Having no other choice I jumped down landing gracefully on the floor.

I made a water form of myself with two swords and went into combat with him. The thing with the water form of me was I could feel everything that happened to it. So if it got stabbed I would start bleeding where the water me did. The Giant didn't expect that so I slashed and he blocked. Then he came back with making an arc and swinging it full force towards us. I blocked but the shock spread through my arms. Well if we were going to play that way I might as well do it too. I grinned and swung as fast as I possibly could at his arm and cut it off. I hadn't expected that to happen so I was just as surprised as the Giant.

My mom hit him with a blinding light and I stabbed at his heart. He turned into dust and that was me killing him. Now that, that was over the real fun could begin.

I ran towards the first monster I saw and slashed at it with both swords. I threw a dagger at another one afterwards. I had just killed two monsters but I still wanted this to be over soon. But before I could do the most difficult sword technique a monster charged at me. I rolled my eyes a threw a dagger at it, immediately killing it.

I started spinning my swords really fast. Now I was spinning them o fast you couldn't really see them. It was like staring at a fan but it was impossible to keep up with the blades.

"CAMPERS MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"I said as loud as Impossible could. They followed the orders and I ran towards the monsters in front of me. They died as soon as the blades touched them I killed most of them. "Mom want to help me out?" I said and she did just that. We killed all of the monsters within a few minutes. I had killed them with the sword thing that I was doing before.

While my mom made a real show about it. Kicking, slashing, throwing, doing flips in the air while kicking them. Throwing things into the air and killing some monsters, before retrieving them and stabbing a monster. The campers looked shocked and we both laughed at them. My mom came over and hugged me. Then she smiled and it suddenly faltered and her knees buckled. She tried clinging to me but feel on her back. She screamed and arced her back. I was shocked and so where the rest of the campers. I noticed something I hadn't seen in years.

It was a dart but this one was black and had two white stripes. I gritted my teeth knowing what it was and what was in there. I shook my head and tried to heal my mom. It wasn't working and I was trying my best to keep calm. I looked up at the sky and screamed "APOLLO." There was a flash and he appeared. He immediately went to my mom and sank to his knees trying to heal her.

The results were better than mine since I didn't know much about healing. Plus he was smart and tried taking the poison out. He got some out but not all. My mom was going to live but maybe not for long if the poison didn't get out of her soon. Apollo tried and tried but was now only getting tiny drops at a time.

That's when my father flashed in and knelt down next to mom. I smiled knowing he would be able to get the poison out. Apollo moved aside and father got it all out immediately. That's when I felt another god-like presence but I knew better. The person watching was Greta. I went to her and tackled her. That's when I saw more on her, they were attached to her belt. Father came over and made sure she couldn't get away by making a cage around her. She was now unable to teleport away and if she tried it would drain her powers and making the cage stronger.

"Why Greta, what did my mom do to you? She was only ever nice to you. But you mistaked it for other things. This time I want the real reason why. What did she do to you that made you think she deserved that?" I said only barely containing my anger.

"She was always the one that everyone liked. Nobody was able to hate her. She is so beautiful and she can have anyone she wants. Whether they are for friends, boyfriends, or a husband. Anyone but she had to choose the one that I liked. Yet nobody liked me and everyone was nice to her. She got everything she wanted. There isn't anything that she hasn't gotten that she liked. Just by saying 'that's pretty' or 'I wish I had that' someone will always give it to her. Nobody ever did that for me I don't have jewelry or fancy clothes. I don't get presents like she does. Why can't people do that for me? Why her and not me?" She said and started crying but I didn't care.

"That's because she's a wonderful person." Father said before I could say anything. That just made Greta cry harder.

"She is and she's really nice, noble, modest, caring, always makes you laugh. She is always there for you and will laugh to even the worst of jokes. My mom understands people and isn't a bully. Unlike you and she doesn't rank herself above others." I said Greta continued crying.

"You guys are so sweet to me." My mom said in a barely audible voice. She was leaning on Apollo for support. I smiled and walked up to her and gave her a hug, which she returned.

"How are you feeling?" Father asked.

"I've been better, I just feel a little weak. Nothing a good nap won't fix." Mom replied with a smile.

"That's good I guess." Father said frowning a little.

"Greta I didn't know you were jealous of me. That's still not a good reason for almost killing me though, not even close. Also I sent you a gift on Christmas before and it was jewelry. It was actually a very nice diamond necklace." Mom said and Greta stopped crying.

"I n-never o-opened your p-p-present." Greta stuttered.

Mom smiled "well maybe you should have of done so."

Greta nodded and whispered I-I am s-so s-sorry"

"It's not ok well not this time. I'm going to need time in order to forgive you for this. But I forgive you for most of the other things you did. Please take me back home Chaos." Mom said addressing my father, he nodded and took her.

"Can I at least get a good-bye first?" Apollo asked giving her a sad smile.

"Yeah me too, I am your son after all." I said grinning at my mom. She laughed and we all relaxed as usual.

"Of course good-bye Percy. Good-bye Apollo I'll see you two soon." Mom said and we each gave her a hug before they teleported back to the void. I looked at Apollo and he looked really sad.

"Bye Percy see you later." He said before flashing out and I walked back to camp half-blood. They all greeted me with cheers and pats on the back even some hugs.

**Well that's all for this chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**IF YOU DON'T THE NEXT UPDATE WON'T BE FOR A WHILE. **


	12. Bad News

**I am so sorry about not updating for a while but I'll really try to get at least two updates done by the end of this month. Again I really am sorry but I have writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my stories and my oc's the other characters are Rick Riordan's.**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

My mom had just left and the campers where celebrating our victory. I couldn't help feeling a little sad though. I walked into the training area and a dagger flew very close to my face. I dodged it of course but it was still close. I raised an eyebrow Annabeth had her hands over her mouth and her eyes were very wide.

"I am so sorry Percy, I didn't mean to do that." She said still shocked and looked a little scared. I started laughing and shook my head.

"It's ok Annabeth just try not to take my head off the next time I see you." I said grinning and she blushed.

I walked over to the wall and looked at the dagger. It was hilt deep into the wall. I grabbed it and pulled it out, without so much as a struggle. I handed it back to Annabeth and she looked a little spaced out.

"So what were you doing? I know that you were training but why are you here and not with the campers celebrating our win?" I asked grinning at her.

"You mean your win and your mom's." She said a little grumpily.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "No I meant our win as in the camp's win." I replied her eyes narrowed.

"Your modest you know that not one demi-god killed more than two monsters, before you and your mom killed them in a matter of a few minutes. An entire army Percy, it was your win not the camp's." She said and I started laughing.

"My win, no it wasn't. Campers helped and they or at least some did kill a monster or two." I said.

"If that's what you want to believe go ahead I know that my attempts are going to be futile in trying to convince you otherwise." Annabeth said turning around.

I rolled my eyes and went in front or her. She tryed to get around me but I didn't let her. She tried a lot of different ways to get around me. She started getting angry and actually tried to stab me.

"Whoa calm down Annabeth." I said smiling, I was in a happy mood again.

"What do you want Percy and let me get around you already." Annabeth snapped.

"All I wanted was for you to answer my question." I said and she paused. She had been hitting my chest. She thought for a second before a look of understanding crossed her eyes.

"I was just training so that next time I can actually kill more monsters." She said coldly.

I stared at her for a second. She was mad because she wanted to contribute more Then it dawned on me.

"You didn't kill any monsters did you?" I asked softly and brushed her hair away from her forehead. She winced and I frowned.

"What happened why do you have a welt on your forehead?" I asked and she straightened her back and set her jaw.

"A monster hit me really hard and I was dazed for a minute. By the time I recovered someone else had already killed the monster." She said and looked at me defiantly. Also it looked like she expected me to laugh and when I didn't she relaxed.

"Ok now that I know that, may you please answer my question?" I asked kindly, Annabeth took a deep breath.

"I want to train and get better. That way I can actually do something next time. I don't want to feel weak again." She said and then turned around and continued practicing on a dummy.

I could already see many weaknesses in the way she was fighting. I walked over to her and grabbed her wrist gently. She looked at me curiously.

"Watch me and try and spot some weaknesses. Also maybe if you watch me you can figure out what you were doing wrong." I said softly not wanting to hurt her feelings or pride.

She nodded and I got into battle stance taking out a dagger. I had been feeling a godly presence for a while and it was starting to disturb me. I got out of battle stance and looked around. I noticed that one of the corners had a darker shadow in one area. I threw my dagger there and didn't hear it connect with the wall.

I grinned and walked over to that area. I stuck my hand out motioning that I wanted my dagger back. She gave me back the dagger and also grinned.

I bowed "how are you my lady?" I asked rising.

"Fine thank-you, how are you today Perseus?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I've had an pretty good day not my best and not my worst." I replied and she nodded.

I walked back towards Annabeth and went back into battle stance in front of the dummy.

First I slashed downwards and then followed it with a kick ducked went beside it and hit it with my elbow. I did all sorts of awesome stuff and when I was finished the dummy was in shreds at my feet. I looked at Annabeth and grinned. Still grinning I turned to Artemis and they both looked shocked.

"Did either one of you see any weaknesses in what I just did?" I asked knowing that I made one weakness. I had done it on purpose to see if they would catch it. It was more towards the middle when they were the most entranced.

"I didn't catch any." Said Annabeth and I nodded before turning to look at Artemis.

Artemis smirked at me before replying. "I caught one more towards the middle you left your back vulnerable." I grinned at her.

"Guess I should have of waited a little longer to open up a weak spot." I said and they both looked shocked and confused.

"You did that on purpose?" Artemis asked me.

"Yes I did I wanted to see if either one of you would catch it." I replied.

That's when all of the sudden a little boy came running in at full speed. I stepped aside so that they wouldn't bump into me.

Artemis on the other hand was caught off guard. The kid ran into her and knocked her off her feet. The little boy feel on top of her. Artemis was mad she turned the kid into a pig, after she got up.

That shocked me and Annabeth. The kid looked really scared. While Artemis glared at him. I focused hard because this wasn't my area of expertise. I turned the boy back into a boy again. Artemis and Annabeth were looking at me, both clearly shocked and impressed.

The boy ran up and hugged my legs. I picked him up and he hugged me even tighter. Since he was hugging my neck, he was chocking me a little. I laughed and set him down. He ran out of the arena. Artemis looked a little shocked, Annabeth looked like I had just done the sweetest thing imaginable, she looked very touched.

"That was so sweet Percy." Annabeth said a little spaced out, she was also smiling softly.

"Thanks" I grinned at her before turning to Artemis. She had gotten a hold of her emotions and her face looked emotionless again.

I went back to the dummy and used water to mold it back. Then I solidified it and now the dummy was as good as new. Annabeth looked a little impressed and nodded appreciatively. I motioned for Annabeth to join me, she walked over to me.

I grinned and took out my dagger again.

"Ok Annabeth first we are going to work on making some moves better. I think we should work on your opening moves first. What do you want to work on first?" I asked politely.

"I want to work on my grip and form. I noticed that you gripped your dagger differently than mine. Also your form was different." She replied and I grinned at her.

"Good you were observant, but ok." I said and got into form. She looked at me and tried copying me. It didn't work out to well. So I walked over to her and straightened her out. I used my feet to push her legs in place and I grasped her shoulders to turn her slightly. I fixed her arm positions and stepped back.

Annabeth smiled at me. "This form is actually easier to stay in than the other form." She commented and I chuckled.

"Now that we have that done try walking in a circle, that way it looks like we are about to fight." I said and she obliged.

I stopped and she did too, we both got back into form. She was in a perfect form, I grinned at her.

"Since you have the form down lets work on the grip." I said and she nodded.

I took out my dagger and showed her slowly how I put it into the correct position in my hand. She copied me and it worked out well.

"Good do you know why this form is better than the one you were just using?" I asked.

"Because if someone were to hit my hand hard enough it would be easier to disarm me." She replied and I nodded.

I walked over to her and situated her dagger the way she had it before. Than I used mine and slowly as if I had hit her and we locked daggers, I pulled back her wrist and continued doing that until it could no longer go backwards.

"If I wanted to break your wrist I could have of just done so." I said and Annabeth nodded swallowing hard.

I stepped away from her and showed her a move. She copied it and did good. But it was new so it wasn't powerful yet. Now she needed to adjust to what I was teaching her. I turned to Artemis and grinned.

"Do you want to spar?" I asked and she grinned back at me, before nodding. "Annabeth you should practice that move over there and when you can cut off a dummies limb tell me, ok?" I asked turning to Annabeth, who nodded.

Artemis and I took out our swords. I put away my dagger and got into form. So did Artemis and I grinned already seeing a weak spot. I got out of form and walked over to her. I fixed her form like I had with Annabeth. She looked at me questioningly but didn't say anything. Now we could begin and it would be fair, at the beginning.

I made the first move rather quickly and slashed. She blocked me and I smiled. We kept on slashing and blocking until I suddenly stabbed towards her. She jumped back but I had still gotten my sword in about a centimeter. She stepped forward and did a downward arc. I disarmed her and caught her sword as it was about to fall on the other side of the arena, due to her momentum. I put her sword behind her neck and mine at her throat. She was mad but accepted defeat.

"That was really good Artemis your skilled with a sword." I commented and Artemis looked even more angry.

"Don't mock me boy." She said and I was shocked. She had never called me 'boy' before. I hadn't even been teasing her I was just commenting. Artemis grabbed her sword roughly, glaring at me.

"Lady Artemis I meant no disrespect I was just observing and commenting. I'm sorry that I offended you, it was not my intention to do so." I said before bowing my head and walking towards Annabeth. I was well aware that they were both starring at me. But I didn't say anything and pretended not to notice.

I sensed a dagger or knife coming at me. Annabeth's eyes widened and I continued walking. I reached back and caught the knife with my index finger and my thumb. Then all of the sudden I quickly spun around and threw it back at Artemis. I had spun in a full circle so I started walking back towards Annabeth.

When I was standing next to her I turned around and raised an eyebrow at Artemis.

"Why did you just throw a knife at me, lady Artemis?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I wanted to see if you actually were as good as you seem. Or if you were only pretending. It seems that you were trained well." She replied. "Also stop calling me lady Artemis, it seems weird coming from you." She added and I laughed.

"Ok I won't call you lady Artemis anymore." I said, she nodded and flashed out.

Annabeth and I trained for a longer amount of time and when the conch shell blew signaling lunch we stopped.

"Well I'm going to go grab some lunch you want join me?" I asked and she shook her head. I shrugged and left.

I walked and noticed the Stoll twins seemed to be thinking hard. People looked weary of them because that was never good. When I walked by them I caught part of their conversation.

"We don't have anyone to prank." Complained Connor.

"Well we could prank Percy." Offered Travis.

"If we prank him, he'll kill us." Replied Connor.

"Right what about Annabeth?" Asked Travis.

"She'd kill us too, unless..." Connor stopped, he started thinking and I wasn't able to hear the rest of their conversation.

I grabbed my food and sacrificed some to all of the Gods. _'I still think it's weird how these smell_ _good.' _ I thought to the Gods.

When I was sitting at the Poseidon table I thought about what the twins were saying earlier. That's when I suddenly got an idea and grinned. When I finished my lunch I waited outside for the twins. 'People here really take their time to eat'. I thought to myself.

After a while I started getting really bored. So I started making sculptures of people. I made them by taking water from the lake and having it just float in a big blob near me. Then I took some from it and shaped it than solidified it. I gave it to the people I modeled it after. Some people even started asking me for their mini-sculpture selves.

"Percy may I please have a sculpture of myself?" Asked a pretty girl from the Demeter cabin. **(A/N She looks like Demeter does in this website wiki/Demeter just copy it and paste it on the search bar to see how she looks.)**

"Sure, do you want to pose or let me make one up for you?" I asked and she blushed.

"May you please make the pose for the sculpture?" She asked and I grinned at her. That made her blush more. Although the blush only stayed on her cheeks, giving them a rosy appearance.

I made one to where her body was turned away but she was looking at her side, into the distance. I made her smile, it looked really nice. I handed it to her. Then she hugged me, which surprised me, I hugged her back. She kissed my cheek and walked away. I shook my head grinning.

I looked up and noticed Annabeth standing near me. She turned on her heel and went to the training arena.

"Nice Percy, you already have two girls after you." Commented one of the twins. We all laughed and they clapped me on the back.

"Percy we were wondering if you could help us prank Annabeth?" Asked Travis.

I laughed and they looked a little scared, most likely thinking I was about to say 'no' and get mad at them. "I was going to ask you two if you could help me prank her. Actually you guys are the reason why I got the idea stuck in my head." I said and they looked relieved.

"Good glad we're all on the same page. Now what did you have in mind?" Asked Connor.

I told them what I had in mind and they grinned.

When I was done with setting up the prank with Connor and Travis I went back into the training arena with a can of coke in my hand.

"Hey Annabeth, I brought you a coke." I told her and she glared at me.

"Thanks." She said before continuing with her training.

I set down the coke and walked over to her. "You shouldn't move like that you'll open up a weak spot." I commented and walked over to her. I started to help her fix her stance.

"Get away from me." She hissed out angrily, through her teeth. Her jaw was clamped down hard. I put my hands up and walked away from her. Not too far just a few steps.

She walked by my bumping my shoulder hard and grabbing the coke. She put it at arms length away and opened it. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I saw you talking to the Stoll twins earlier. They usually only grin like that when they have a prank in mind." She shrugged and answered my unvoiced question.

She took a sip and wrinkled her nose. Then shrugged and took a grulp. She started choking and I started laughing. I ran out of there still laughing. The Stoll twins had followed me into the arena and now we were all running as if our lives depended on it. Which it might have. Annabeth started gaining on the twins and they noticed.

I turned around and got behind them.

"Jump!" I yelled and they obliged. I caught them by their shirts and ran as fast as I possibly could. I ran to the place I felt the safest and most at home. Camp half-blood beach. When we were in there I made bubbles around the twins so that they could breathe. We were all laughing so hard. I stopped at the middle and laughed even harder with the twins.

When we finally were able to calm down I made a small boat and placed us all on it. The boat didn't have sails though it just had the body. It was cool because I made couches but they were water couches.

"You are so cool Percy. I mean I knew that you're powerful but, wow, you can run." Said Connor and Travis nodded in agreement, I simply grinned.

"Yeah but did you see her face. Also the way she trusted you. She didn't even notice the first time." Said Travis and we all laughed remembering. But I felt a little gilt, it made me feel bad for treating Annabeth like that. But it had still been really funny.

I looked over to the beach and saw a figure standing there. A girl with blond hair and I could feel the anger radiating from her even from where I was at. Connor and Travis noticed too and looked back.

"Come on you guys lets go back." I said and the Stoll twins looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're joking right?" They asked in unison.

"No come on let's face her like men. Besides I do feel a little bad about giving her _that_ drink." I replied and they nodded, after a while.

I brought us back to shore and made the boat disappear. Annabeth was right there waiting for us. She slapped us all really hard. Although I think she slapped me the hardest. The twins seemed to think so too. The sound was definitely louder than theirs was. Except they were rubbing their faces were they had gotten slapped. I on the other hand just stood there.

"I guess I deserved that." I told her and gave her a weak smile.

"Yes you did and you deserve to get slapped a million times over. Really what did you put in that coke?" She asked punching my chest with every word. It took all my will power to not stop her. My reflexes were just too sharp and letting someone hit me was not something that I was use to.

"Well actually there wasn't any coke in there to begin with." I said and Annabeth stopped hitting me for a second. She swallowed before asking me the question that she didn't seem to want to hear the response to.

"What was it?" She asked in a barely audible voice.

I looked over at the twins and they motioned for me to continue. They were obviously too afraid to tell her themselves. I looked into Annabeth's eyes before replying.

"I made a ball of water from the water that was in the air. Than I mixed it with some poop that was on the ground. Then made it fizzle so that it looked like coke. I put it in a coke can that Connor and Travis gave me and went over to you. That's when you drank it and you know the rest from there." I finished and I saw Annabeth's arm tense as she was about to punch me.

I wasn't able to restrain myself and caught her wrist than her other wrist.

"Sorry I couldn't hold back it's a force of habit. Go ahead I'll keep my hands back. I'll let you hit me, honestly I didn't mean to stop you." I said and let go of her wrists.

She punched my jaw hard and then my stomach.

Annabeth knocked the air out of me. But I remained calm as if I could still breath normally. Because I had been trained to do so. Father had told me that you egg them on if you show any signs of weakness. Of course it'll get them mad if you act as if being hit doesn't hurt. But it annoys them and they will eventually tier. 'It shows that you are stronger than them, Percy.' My father had always told me that.

After a few more minutes Annabeth stopped. The Stoll twins had already left. She leaned on me and started crying on my shoulder. I didn't know what to do. So like the smart person I am, I just stood there and let her cry on my shoulder. Not trying to comfort her in any way.

After a while she stopped and stepped away.

"Thanks." She said, that shocked me.

"Why are you thanking me. I just gave you poop and water to drink." I said, then my eyes widened as a thought entered my mind. "You didn't like drinking it did you?" I asked completely disgusted.

She punched me again before laughing. "No seaweed brain I didn't like it. I meant thanks for not trying to comfort me. Right now that would have of made me feel weak. Which I'm not, mind you." She said that last part defensively.

"No you are most definitely not weak. The bruises on my chest and attest to that. Do I have a bruise on my jaw?" I asked and said playfully.

"Don't be such a baby, I didn't hit you that hard." She said a little hopefully. I raised my eyebrows and pulled off my shirt. I looked down and saw a lot of bruises. I hadn't realized that Annabeth had been crying that long.

"Really there aren't any bruises?" I asked and looked up. I found that Annabeth was blushing.

"If you ever do anything like that again I'll give you more bruises than that." She said as threateningly as she could manage.

"You know I could just heal myself." I told her.

"Don't you even dare I worked hard to make those." She said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Well more are going to form and why should I keep them?" I asked.

"Because you owe me something for giving me poopy water." She replied.

"Fine I will, do you want me to walk around camp without a shirt on as well your highness?" I asked mockingly and she smirked at me.

"Yes to let everyone know not to mess with me." She said grinning evilly at me.

"Ok, plus I think the girls will get a kick out of seeing me without a shirt." I said and walked away from Annabeth.

The twins walked up to me.

"Annabeth beat you up pretty good." They commented.

"Yeah I guess, she I sacrificed myself so that you two didn't get hurt. Well except for the slap but mine was still harder." I said.

"Yeah, did it even hurt?" Asked Connor.

"Yes it did not nearly as painful as what I've gone through before. But it still hurt a little." I replied and some girls near me sighed.

"Seriously that only hurt a little?" Asked Travis grinning, while motioning at the bruises.

"Yeah only a little, I've been trained to ignore pain." I replied and their eyes widened.

"That is so cool." They said in unison.

I heard someone gasp and looked past the twins. I saw the girl that had hugged and kissed me earlier.

"Percy what happened?" She asked clearly worried, once she got near me.

"We played a prank on Annabeth and I let her hit me." I replied.

"Yeah he took all of the hits for us except for one." Said Travis grinning.

"Hey Miranda." Said Connor she ignored him and looked admiringly at me.

"So you took all of the hit so that they wouldn't have to suffer?" She asked a little dreamily.

"Except for one." Said Connor quickly.

Miranda again ignored him.

"Do they hurt? Did she break anything? Why do you have your shirt off?" Asked Miranda.

"They sort of hurt not too much really. Annabeth didn't break anything. Also as a show of good sportsmanship or whatever I agreed to keep the bruises and let everyone see." I replied to all of her questions and grinned.

"Wow that's so nice of you." She said and I shrugged.

"Hey Percy." Said some girls from the Aphrodite cabin. They walked by me and winked, or smiled, or tossed their hair back behind their shoulders and waved with their finger at me.

I flashed a charming grin at them and waved. They all sighed and started giggling. They all walked away towards the Aphrodite cabin.

"Smooth." Said Connor and Travis nodded. Miranda looked angry.

"Why did you do that?" She blurted out the question and blushed realizing what she had just asked.

"I wanted them to leave me alone. They've been following me for a long time now. Every time I stop so do they and they just stare at me. It kind of creepy and very stalkerish. I hope that I won't get stalked by campers, now that I think about it this wasn't a good idea." I said my eyes widening at the last part.

Miranda, Connor and Travis all laughed.

That's when a black hole appeared with lightning streaking through it. All of the sudden you could see all of the planets streak by in a flash. Then a very bright flash of lightning blinded me for a few seconds. When my eyes adjusted again there stood my father. There stood the creator or Chaos in all his glory. But he seemed sad and angry. He just delivered me the worst news I had ever received in my life.

I liked how this chapter turned out. I actually had writers block but as soon as I started writing this I got these ideas and couldn't stop. Right now it's actually past 12;00 p.m. but when I post this it'll be in the afternoon.

**What was the bad news that Percy received?**

**Whoever can guess it will get the next chapter sent to them. If you don't want me to pm you then please tell me.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.**

**Please review and thank you all for reading this.**

**IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TAKE A LONG TIME TO BE POSTED. I'M ALMOST DONE WITH IT.**


	13. Confrontations

**Ok I wasn't planning on updating so fast but I couldn't help myself. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly enough do not own the PJO series or the HoO series. It's sad but it's true and I'm not nearly as great a writer as Rick Riordan, so I won't pretend to own the series. He can keep them, he does them justice.**

_Few hours earlier_

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

We were in a meeting again and I noticed that Apollo wasn't as happy as he usually is. Right as the meeting was about to end, father remembered something.

"I almost forgot someone has to go down to Camp Half-Blood and see how Percy is doing with training the campers. Who would like to go?" My father asked and everyone's hands shot up. Just by mentioning his name and camp seemed to brighten Apollo's mood. I wanted him to go if it would make him happier. Right when I was about to put down my hand my father spoke up again.

"How about you go Artemis?" Father asked.

"Why does she always get to go? Others want to go and visit Percy too you know. It's not fair that she always gets picked to go to camp." Interjected Aphrodite before I could say anything.

"That's true maybe Apollo should go instead." I offered and Apollo's eyes brightened again.

"No I want you to go Artemis. This is because you are the most responsible, I think. Percy also trusts you more so than he does others." Father said stealing the sparkle that came into Apollo's eyes.

It made me angry that father did not notice this. Apollo is my brother and I love him, I wouldn't want him to change in any way. Although it seems that he is changing and I want him to go back to normal. I had warned him not to fall in love with a woman he can't have.

"What about my uncle Poseidon is he not responsible? What about Hera, do you think that she is not responsible enough to go down to camp and watch how camp half-blood is doing? We are Gods father and we have lived for a very long time. We are all capable enough to watch the progress of demi-gods." I said, making father angry.

"Poseidon is his father he cannot go. I do not want Hera to go and she has other things to take care of, here on Olympus. We might be old but we are not all as disciplined as others. I thought you wanted to go, why the sudden change in heart. You have also been there before and you can tell better than others if they have made progress. Or if Percy is just there not really helping. We don't even know the child that well. What is he isn't even our ally?" My father finished and I stood up, along with my Uncle, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and the rest of the council except for Hera, Athena and of course father.

"How dare you brother, accuse my son! He is an ally and we can all vouch for him." Uncle Poseidon said outraged.

"Indeed he is, even I can respect him." I said and that angered father.

That's when it clicked, the other Olympians were saying things shouting at my father or at each other, I felt as though I couldn't hear them. I sat back down on my throne and starred at the floor.

"Artemis are you ok?" Asked Apollo and the noise stopped. Everyone was looking at me now, some impassive and others worried. I slowly nodded and looked at my father.

"Your jealous and scared of Percy." I said quietly but it sounded loud because of how quiet it was.

"What?" Father asked.

"I thought it was quite obvious, it sure was loud enough." Said Demeter. "She said that you, Zeus, are jealous and frightened of a demi-god otherwise known as Percy." She finished promptly. Apollo and some other laughed and I smiled.

"That is not true." My father said through his teeth.

"I think it is the way you said his name earlier certainly hinted towards that." Said Athena and now that she pointed it out I noticed that father had said his name as if it were venom in his mouth. I had never felt so glad that Athena was my sister than now.

The other Olympians were nodding and Athena continued.

"I think that you are jealous of Percy for many reasons. One he is more powerful than you. Two he has had a better life than you. Three he is more loved than you. Four he is better looking than you. Lastly he has a better personality than you. Those I think are the reasons why you are jealous of him." Athena started and others started agreeing.

"Athena has a point she's right in all of those categories. Especially the one about his looks, Percy certainly does look good." Aphrodite said and that made me want to slap her upside the head.

"I think that you are scarred of him because he is more powerful than anyone in this room. Also because you haven't tried to get to know him. You really should you would end up trusting Percy and liking him. Also remember his fatal flaw is personal loyalty. He isn't an immortal he is still mortal and can be killed. Percy has a gentle nature to those he cares about, he wouldn't go against us." Athena continued, ignoring Aphrodite's comment.

Father looked really angry now. "Meeting dismissed, Artemis go check up on Percy." Father said and flashed out. He said Percy in a very fake sugar sweet voice. I ground my teeth together not liking the way he had just ordered me to go check up on Percy.

I walked up to Apollo and we smiled at each other.

"Something wrong you seem sad today?" I asked knowing the answer but he's my little brother and I care about him.

"I'm fine I'll get over it soon." He said and grinned at me.

I grinned back and got an idea. "Do you want to come to camp with me?" I asked and Apollo shook his head.

"Dad's in a bad mood wouldn't want him to blow up in our faces. Besides I'm going to the archery field." He said and I nodded. knowing that if I got him in trouble I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

Apollo walked away and I flashed out of Olympus to Camp Half-Blood.

I found Percy training Annabeth, it seemed as though he hadn't sensed me. I smirked guess he wasn't as powerful as he seemed. He couldn't even sense a Godly presence. I stood there watching them for a while when suddenly Percy threw a dagger at me. He had caught me off guard and I just barely caught it. I started bleeding but wiped my blood off the blade and healed myself.

After a while Percy and I were going to spar. I thought that I would win this quickly. Then Percy went up to me and fixed my form. That had never happened to me before. He had even dared to touch me. It shocked me and I looked at him questioningly.

By the time we began sparring I knew this wouldn't be an easy fight. I ended up losing and was angry. A boy managed to beat me. He was still so young and I had so much experience when it came to fighting.

I don't know what compelled me but I threw a dagger at him. He caught it and that angered me but I made sure my emotions didn't show.

I lied to him and made up a convincing lie on the spot.

After some more time passed I left to go back to Olympus. I had, had a good day today, at least so far.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

When I woke up today I was in a good mood. But then later we had a battle. This is what I loved to do, fight. But I wasn't able to kill a single monster before I blacked out. When I regained consciousness, I was next to my half-siblings. I saw Percy begin to spinning his swords really quickly they were a blur. It didn't do anything to help my headache though, so I looked away.

Sophia was killing monsters left and right. She made it look so effortless and made it look so cool. There was even a point where she threw two daggers into the air and grabbed two more and jumped doing a back flip type move. Except her legs were out and she kicked some monsters really hard. Two even died from the force. She also stabbed two other monster effectively killing them. It was amazing to watch, next she landed and caught the daggers. She then turned around and stabbed two other monsters. That was my favorite part to watch.

Everyone had seen her do that and our jaws dropped. We all looked back and forth between Percy and Sophia. They had the best personalities out of anyone I had met. Sophia was also the kindest person I had ever met. It seemed weird because of how she looked, usually people as beautiful as her were mean.

They finished killing the monsters in a matter of minutes. I was so amazed and was cheering with the rest of the campers. That's when suddenly Sophia fell and screamed arching her back. Percy took something out of her and got incredibly angry. He screamed for Apollo and he came. After some more minutes passed a black hole opened up and out stepped Chaos. He healed her and then Chaos and Percy went into the woods.

Sophia stayed and Apollo helped her up. She was still weak kneed. So she leaned on Apollo for support. She said something quietly and Apollo nodded. Sophia smiled and they started to slowly walk towards the forest. With the first step that Sophia took all of the color she had left in her face drained from her. After a few more steps Sophia looked ready to pass out so Apollo picked her up bridal style.

We were all in shock. That's when I realized that I hadn't even killed one monster and got angry. My siblings finally noticed that I was awake.

"Do want me to call one of the Apollo campers to heal you.? Maybe I should ask Will he is the best healer." Offered Malcolm.

"No." I snapped and that shocked him. Right now I was in too bad a mood to care if I hurt his feelings or not.

We all eventually went back to camp and I went straight to the arena.

I began training and after a while Percy joined me. I looked at him and all my anger washed away. But it returned when he asked me about the bruise on my forehead.

I found myself telling him what had happened. I expected him to laugh but he didn't. I was grateful for that.

After we had trained for a while Percy suddenly threw a dagger at the wall. I was confused as to why he would do that. Because if he was trying to hit one or the dummies, he was way off. He walked up to where he had thrown it and stuck his hand out. Then he had his dagger back I was amazed, how had the wall given him back his dagger? Then he bowed for a second I thought that he was crazy.

I mean who bow's at a wall? That's just plain out weird.

Then Artemis emerged and I realized what had just happened. I was still shocked that Artemis was stalking Percy though.

Then a little later Percy fixed my form and I had to suppress a sigh.

Then when he did the same with Artemis after having me go practice by myself, I felt a sudden anger towards the Goddess. But what was I compared to her. I was glad that she was a maiden Goddess though or else I wouldn't have a chance against her. I started training again and stopped to watch them fight. It was cool and ended quickly so I began training again.

When the conch shell was blown signaling lunch I found that I wasn't hungry. Even though I was tempted to go with Percy I didn't. After a few more minutes passed I decided to go get a drink of water. When I was near the dinning pavilion I saw Percy making a statue for Miranda Gardiner. She then hugged Percy and kissed him on the cheek. That got me mad and he grinned. He had even hugged her back so I turned on my heel and left.

I looked back and saw him talking to the Stoll twins.

I was training pretending that Percy was the dummy.

Percy came in again telling me that he brought me a coke. I ignored him and he walked over to me. After he had set down the coke. He started to fix my form but at the moment I wanted him nowhere near me. I told him to get away and he did just that backing away from me.

I was still thirsty so I decided to drink the coke. I opened the can at arm's length. Right now I couldn't trust Percy. I took a sip and it had weird flavor, I wrinkled my nose. But I was so thirsty I needed to drink more. Plus I hadn't had coke in a while so maybe it was just me. I took a big gulp and started choking. He had put something in here. He started laughing and ran I popped a mint into my mouth and ran after him. The Stoll twins had followed him in the arena and had followed him out.

I was so mad and my adrenaline was pumping. I started gaining on them and Percy noticed because he got behind them. He told them to jump and he caught them and ran. They were far out of my reach now. I didn't see them anywhere but knew Percy enough to guess where he had gone. So I ran to the beach and waited.

After some time they emerged and came back to shore I had seen them laughing. Right now I was fuming.

I walked up to them and slapped them all. But I slapped Percy with a lot more force. I began punching his chest and telling him things. When he told me that he hadn't spiked the coke I stopped hitting him.

I didn't want to ask him what it was but being a daughter of Athena I couldn't help myself.

He confessed and I was so disgusted by what I had drank. My disgust quickly turned into rage again and I aimed a punch for his jaw. He caught my wrist so I used my other hand and he caught my wrist again. He apologized and said that it was a force of habit due to his training, and he told me to continue. That just made me more mad so I punched his jaw with all my might.

He didn't even move his head. That made me feel weak so I started punching his stomach again. It was easy to tell that Percy is really fit. Because it hurt my hands to punch him. He was pure muscle making him feel rock hard. The Stoll twins left and I continued punching Percy.

Eventually I broke down and started crying on his shoulder. I didn't want him to comfort me. Just let me cry on his shoulder. I cried until I felt like I had no more tears. It had hurt me emotionally that Percy would actually play a prank on me.

We talked for a little while until I told him he had to keep his shirt off. He did and I could see all of the bruises that I made. Now he could display them to the entire camp. When he told me that he was sure the girls would get a kick out of seeing him shirtless, smiled at me and then left, I felt dumb.

Then I remembered Miranda and got angry she would see him without a shirt. But I was too proud to go and tell him that I changed my mind.

**Percy's P.O.V. **

My father came and I was happily surprised to see him, but also worried by the look on his face.

"Percy I thought that you should know that your mother is hurt." Father started, I wasn't really worried because I already knew that.

"I know remember I saw her a little while ago." I said and father shook his head.

"Your mother wanted to go visit you grandma Hemera. So she went by then she was already strong enough to go. But in my opinion she should have of stayed. She convinced me to let her go. On the way there she was attacked. I don't know what they did but she can't heal herself. I tried healing her but didn't do much. She may not survive. Later I might be able to heal her more but for now she has to heal the mortal way." Father finished sadly.

It was the worst thing he could have of ever told me. I felt as though the world was collapsing in on me.

"Did you come to take me to her?" I asked somehow finding my voice.

Father winced and shook his head. "I'm sorry Percy but you can't visit your mother." Father told me and I felt even worse than before.

"Why?" I asked in a barely audible tone.

"Because Percy you have to train the campers. Also I wouldn't want you to have to see your mother in the state she's in." Father said.

That's when he seemed to notice the bruises on my chest.

"What happened Percy, who did that?" He asked motioning towards my bruises.

I wanted to answer but couldn't find my voice. I made a bench and sat down hard on it. I shook my head trying to get horrible pictures out of my mind.

"Percy and the Stoll tins, Travis and Connor played a prank on Annabeth. She's a daughter of Athena. Well anyways she got mad and started punching Percy. He took all of the hits so that Travis and Connor wouldn't have to get hit anymore. Because she had slapped them all once, she hit Percy the hardest." Miranda said, looking my father in the eye.

"This Annabeth she is a camper here yes?" Father asked and I could tell what he was thinking.

Miranda gulped before answering "yes." She was obviously intimidated by my father. So where the twins and it looked like they wanted to leave but feared that if they did it would seem disrespectful.

"So she is a demi-god?" My father continued.

"Yes she is." Miranda answered with more confidence.

"Where is she?" My father asked harshly and Miranda seemed like she was about to faint.

"I don't know, maybe she's in her cabin, it's that one over there." She answered pointing at the Athena cabin.

My father started walking over there and Miranda sat down next to me.

"It's ok my dad's a really nice person. He's just mad right now and trying to find out who did this to my mom." I said comfortingly.

"He's still the creator I mean this is the first time I talked to him. I was so scarred I'm sorry Percy." She said and hugged me. I hugged her back and got up.

"I should go after my father, do you want to come with me?" I asked and Miranda nodded.

I smiled at her she was braver than others. As soon as my dad started walking away the Stoll twins ran to their cabin.

We ran there and arrived just after my father.

"Where is Annabeth?" He asked and all of the Athena campers parted to show my father Annabeth.

"I'm right here Lord Chaos, may I please know why you are asking for me?" She asked and bowed quickly.

"What is your full name?" My father asked.

"Annabeth Chase." She answered, looking frightened.

"Where have you been this entire day?" My dad continued to ask.

"I was in this cabin, around camp, mostly in the arena though." She replied and looked at me pleading me to help her with her eyes.

"Have you been anywhere else?" Asked my father.

"No sir." She answered politely.

"Stop addressing me like that, with the Lord's and the sir's." My father snapped at her.

"I'm sorry." She said and started trembling.

"Father she didn't do it. She's telling the truth I've seen her for almost the entire day." I said and my father turned to me. He looked the angriest I'd ever seen him in my entire life. Miranda hide behind me.

"I can tell that those are not the only places she has been Percy. I can detect when someone isn't telling the entire truth." My father told me and I got a little angry.

"Annabeth is my friend and I know that she wouldn't do that." I said.

"That is why I suspect her Percy." My father told me angrily.

"Do you think that I had let her in The Void?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes I do because I gave you the power to let some people in." My father continue.

"Well I have not let anyone in The Void yet." I said.

"Then who do you think did this?" Asked my father.

"I don't know but I know that it wasn't anyone in camp. Also Annabeth had been on Half-Blood hill earlier as well." I said and my father turned to her.

"Where you on Half-Blood hill earlier?" He asked.

"Yes I was." Replied Annabeth and my father relaxed.

"I'm sorry I blamed you Annabeth. I should of trusted Percy's judgment when it comes to picking friends better." He said and Annabeth tried to smile.

"It's alright." She said.

"Whoever did it was already in The Void and has most likely been living there for their entire lives." I said and my father nodded.

"I'm sure your right but the only person I can think of who would do this is Greta. But she's in the icy prison planet." My father said.

"Can I go visit mom?" I asked again.

"No Percy you can't." He told me.

"The campers can survive without me. I taught Annabeth some forms for self defense, she could teach them. Plus I have to see mom. I wouldn't be able to stand not being able to see her knowing that she's hurt." I said and my father looked at me for a few seconds.

"I'm sure your mother would be mad at me if I didn't let you see her, huh?" Asked my father smiling a little, I smiled back.

"I'm sure she would." I answered.

**Well that's all for this chapter. I know it's short but I'll try to update soon.**

**Please review over 22,000 people have viewed this story but only 171 people have reviewed.**

**Hope you all liked it.**

**Who do you all think did it?**

**The person has been mentioned in the story before.**

**The website that I mentioned in the last chapter was suppose to be wiki/Demeter Just copy and paste this website on the search bar or Google or whatever and search if you want to see it. **

**Please Review**


End file.
